Love and Memories
by literallyliterati
Summary: During Bella's transformation, she loses years of her memory, causing her to forget moving in with Charlie, vampires and werewolves and especially Edward. AU Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was rereading Breaking Dawn the other day and this idea came to me so fast I had to write it down. I ended up writing pages of what I wanted to do that day. So I hope you like it and continue to read it and come on a journey I'm creating for the world of Twilight **

**Summary: During Bella's transformation from human to vampire, she loses years of her memory, causing her to forget moving in with Charlie, the Cullens, the existence of vampires and werewolves, and most importantly, Edward. **

Bella's eyes shot open. Everything was so clear, _so bright_. She didn't know what was going on or where she even was. Her head began to look around, too fast for any normal person. Bella's eyes looked around the room curiously, seeing six people standing in the room, too beautiful to describe. One was a girl with short with dark, pixie-cut hair; another a huge man with big, buldging muscles with a menacing face even when he didn't seem to be fearing anything; another dark haired woman who looked to be older than the first two but not by much; a man who looked a little older too with blonde hair; another blond male with a very worried look on his face.

Bella looked over to her left and saw the last face more clearly – a beautiful auburn haired male, one who's looks could take your breath away. Maybe they did. Bella didn't seem to feel any need for breathing and it scared her more than anyone had in her short life.

"Bella?" the beautiful boy asked as she stared him, worry creasing her eyes.

Bella sat up so fast that she was surprised she wasn't dizzy right after. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded wrong. This was not how she usually talked. She heard the bell-like ringing that came out of her mouth but didn't believe she said the words.

"You're home," the blond older man answered. Bella's head whipped around to look at where the voice had come from. She couldn't stare too long for she was worried about so much. Who were these people – that was the question she could have asked when she spoke.

She was about to when she was cut off. "Bella, are you allright?"

Bella's head whipped back around to see the beautiful one had spoken again. How did he know her name? "Who are you – all of you?"

She watched them all form a look of shock on their beautiful faces and turned back to the one on her left. She was most curious about him, for he had the most beautiful face she'd ever seen.

"I'm Alice," the tiny one with the pixie hair exclaimed as she danced forward to the table where Bella sat. "This is Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and of course, Edward." Alice pointed out each one as she said their names. Bella learned the beautiful boy was named Edward.

"Hi," Bella whispered though it seemed much louder in her ears. It was all so weird. "What am I doing here?"

The one named Edward walked towards Bella but hesitantly. "We're your family," he said, the sadness in his voice came through. "Don't you remember?"

"No," Bella shook her head, too fast again. "I don't know any of you. What's going on?"

The one Alice called Carlisle stepped forward this time. "You were sick," he said to her. "I'm a doctor. I was helping take care of you."

Bella was unsure whether or not to believe him. He was leaving out some facts, though. Carlisle decided it was best if he didn't tell her she had been pregnant for just a month and died only to be saved by vampire venom and now she was one too.

He didn't think it was best to say it as soon as she wakes up.

Alice beamed at Bella. "I'm your sister!" she grabbed her and tugged her closer until they were in a huge hug.

"I'm an only child," Bella said. She thought it was going to be a mumble as she spoke but the words were as clear as anything else. "How can you be my sister?"

"Well, not exactly, silly," Alice smiled. "Sister-in-law. But we were so much like a family already!"

"Alice," Edward said through his teeth. He didn't like her telling her at this moment. He wanted to hear more from Bella to know what she remembered but felt unable to ask the questions himself.

"What?" the little pixie said. "I'm not doing anything wrong. Edward." The words were meant to be a whisper but everyone in the room heard them as if she had shouted them. "She should know."

"Know what?"

"You're a married woman, Bella," Alice beamed even brighter.

Bella did not know what to say. _Married?_ Why would she be married? How old was she even? What year is this? She decided to ask those questions first.

"What's the date?" she asked to the unfamiliar people in the room even though the tiny one named Alice said they were family.

"It's September 12, 2006, honey." The one Alice had named Esme answered this time.

2006? How did that happen? The last thing Bella remembered was hanging out with her mother in Phoenix, three years earlier than what they said.

"What year did you think it was?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella took an unneeded gulp and replied. "2003."

Emmett made a small smile and had to try not to laugh. "Emmett…" Edward warned.

Emmett just gave an innocent look before answering. "What? It's kind of funny!" he laughed this time. "You have to make her fall in love with you all over again."

Edward made a grimace. He didn't even think of that part. He was too busy thinking about how to break it to her that she was now a vampire. The new worries got to him faster than any normal person. He didn't know how to do this besides just be there for her and help her through this.

Bella looked at Edward, who's eyes were now facing the floor, not letting her read anything off of his face. She stands up off the table and walks over to him. "We were married?"

He half nods. "Are."

She takes a minute to process that and tries to smile. "Well, you were the one I payed most attention to when I woke up."

Edward half-smiled. "What do we do now?"

She tried to think of anything. But there was something she needed to know. "Where are we?"

"Forks."

"Washington?"

Edward nodded. This could work, Bella thought. Her father lives in Forks, or at least he did when she last remembered.

"I can't stay here," Bella whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know we're married but I just can't stay here. Do you understand that? I don't know this place."

Her words began to break Edward's heart. He didn't want to force her to stay but he didn't want her to go either. But he wanted her to listen to her heart and mind.

"I do," Edward answered her finally. "I understand that. But it's better if you stay here. If you leave, I want you to be absolutely sure that is the right decision."

Bella thought about it for a what should have took a minute but took much less. "I want to stay with my father," she nodded her head. "He lives in Forks. He can take care of me and fill in any blanks."

"We can do that, too," Esme chimed in. "If you'd like us to."

"No," Bella shook her head slightly. "Please don't be offended, but I don't remember any of you. I need to be with someone I know and can trust."

The five of them nodded in agreement. Edward just stood there, feeling the last pieces of his heart pull apart, just waiting for whenever Bella went the door.

"We'll make sure you get there okay," the one named Jasper finally spoke. "We know the way and you're not sure of where we are so it might be helpful."

Jasper looked to Edward, telling him _"It'll help you a little bit if you know she makes it there all right." _Edward nodded, understanding part of the offer's reason.

Bella nodded, not fully able to trust the new people in her life but hoping she could. "Thank you, that'd be nice."

Jasper and Edward moved first, leading Bella to the window. She didn't know if she wanted to follow her husband but decided he must love her so he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She stopped at the window, scared. "What are we doing?"

Jasper grinned. "Jumping."

He jumped out the window, flat on his heels. Bella was stunned to silence and didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't do that. She was never much of a graceful person.

"Jumping?" Bella whispered, but somehow Emmett had heard her and chuckled lightly. She knew it was him without turning around.

"It's easy," Edward responded. "Just watch me then follow after."

Edward went out the window like a bird would, like he knew he was going to be okay and land however he wanted to land. Bella took a deep breath, feeling weird as she did so, and leapt forward.

Gasping and laughing as she hit the ground, Bella saw she did it the exact same way Edward and Jasper had before her. She didn't know what was going on or what had made her like this, what made them like this but she knew whatever it was, she liked it.

They ran so fast that Bella didn't think she could catch up. When she started running, she realized how fast she, herself, could go and began racing with them. She laughed freely, not understanding but accepting this kind of life. She still needed more than just this but somehow, she felt like everything would work out.

Within what felt like seconds, maybe even minutes, they were in front of her father, Charlie's house. Bella looked it as if something would be new to it. But it was the same house she remembered. She turned back to Jasper and Edward. "I think I'm okay from here," she said to them, giving a short smile.

"You sure?" Edward's face was more pained than Jasper had ever seen him, even all those months he was apart from Bella when he left. This was a new kind of pain for him. He never had Bella face to face with him telling him she didn't need him.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know my own father. I will be fine here."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled a silver object out. It was a cell phone. "If you need anything, anything at all, call us. All of our numbers are in there."

Bella took the phone out of his warm hands and looked up at him again with a smile. "Thank you, Edward." Hearing his name from her lips broke the pain even more.

She turned to leave and jump up to the window since she didn't exactly have a key on her but suddenly turned around. Edward was hoping she was going to shout _"I remember you! Haha, I was just joking! Lets' go home."_ But she didn't.

Instead, she said something else. "Here," Bella slipped off her wedding ring from her left hand and placed in Edward's palm. "I don't think I should wear this if I can't remember you. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"That's not what I care about," he whispered, louder than most whispers in Bella's new ears.

"I think somewhere in me, I know that," she said sadly. "But it's not fair of me to go on wearing your ring, living somewhere else and not knowing my husband is. And I don't think I can be married to a stranger."

The last, final piece that was already so small of Edward's heart broke into a million pieces. He just nodded, not knowing how to answer her without letting some of the heartbreak through.

Bella crouched, looking towards the window and in an instant, was inside her old room. It was completely empty besides a bed and a night table. She gasped, wondering what happened because even getting married, she must have planned on seeing her own father, right?

She sat down on the bed and waited. She didn't feel tired at all and it seemed like maybe she should but the feeling wouldn't come.

Time passed, and Jasper finally turned to Edward and spoke. "She seems fine," he whispered, knowing the newborn vampire up there might hear him. _"She's not even thirsty,"_ he thought.

All Edward could do was nod. Still. He was staring up at that window like she would suddenly come to it and invite him in. Like old times.

"We should get back," Jasper said more loudly this time. "There's nothing we can do here."

"I _can't_ leave her," Edward said. "I don't want to." He looked down from the window to his closed fist, opening it to see Bella's wedding ring clenched inside.

"Come on," Jasper said, pulling him away and getting Edward into the woods with him.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered low yet loud enough he knew she could hear him. They broke into a run and left the backyard. Bella looked to the yard where she knew she heard him but decided to not think about that. She just couldn't.

Finally, after a long while, Charlie came home. He hung up his jacket and gun like a usual day. He was going to the kitchen to heat some dinner Sue left for him when he heard noises from upstairs.

Panicked, he picked his gun back up and walked up the stairs. The noises were coming from Bella's old room, making him worry even more. He thought maybe someone broke in looking for her. For the first time it seemed, he was glad his daughter was married and out of the house. She wasn't here if intruders came.

He swung the door to her room open, seeing a different type of Bella. She had bright, red eyes, milky-white skin and this different kind of beauty to her. He wasn't even sure it was Bella at first.

"Dad," she smiled.

The words proved to Charlie it was her. She looked so relieved to see him but he didn't see much else. He fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what did everyone think of chapter one? I hope I can continue to get some awesome feedback from you guys *hugs all of you***

Edward and Jasper raced back to the house as fast as possible. They knew Carlisle would be waiting there with questions they didn't know how to answer. When they finally did reach the house, the two brothers exchanged one heavy glance before setting foot into the big house.

Alice appeared first, eager to help Edward. It seems she had a vision of Bella returning the ring after they left and didn't know what to do about it. She felt so helpless for her brother.

"_I'm sorry,"_ her thoughts murmured at Edward. He just nodded, still as stone. He wasn't sure how to speak at the moment. He couldn't find his voice and his heart was surely missing.

Carlisle raced to meet his two sons, a million things running through his mind. He gave Edward a sad look first then looked to Jasper, hoping he could give him some insight on Bella at the moment.

"What happened?" the words formed first out of the doctor's mouth. It wasn't what he meant to ask but he figured it might be the right thing to start with.

"We don't know," Jasper answered him. "Her change was very much like Emmett's – near death, the morphine – and this didn't happen to him."

Something clicked in Carlisle's mind. He gasped. "The morphine!" Edward looked at him, stunned.

"What?" Edward's voice sounded almost dead. He wanted to know how his thoughts were connecting the way they were. "Was it me? Did I do this to Bella?"

"No," Alice tried to reassure him but it didn't help him. "You didn't."

"That must be it," Carlisle whispered. Theories and ideas were working a mile a minute that Edward couldn't keep up with his mind.

"What is it?" Esme answered as she walked into the room. Rosalie followed behind her, holding a small bundle of blankets. Edward remembered his daughter and felt even more guilty. Jacob followed in the room behind them.

"Carlisle thinks the morphine did it to her," Jasper answered for everyone. Rosalie gave a surprised face while Jacob wondered what that could do to someone. Emmett gave another shocked expression to match his wife's.

"But…how…?" Esme's words traveled off. She knew there was something wrong with what had happened. Otherwise Emmett would have no memory either or Bella would be back here with her husband.

"I did to her," Edward whispered through his teeth. "I killed her. I took her memory. I deserve worse than this – being forgotten by my wife. I deserve much, much worse."

"No, Edward -"

Alice's words were cut off by Rosalie. "I knew it," she hissed. "I knew she shouldn't be turned. She should have stayed human. Look at what happened!"

"Rose," Emmett soothed. "None of us knew this would happen."

"I wish I lost my memory when I was turned…" Rose went on to herself.

Everyone looked at her than back at Edward. Her words affected him more than any guilt he was carrying in his thoughts.

To try to fix things, Rose walked up to Edward, placing baby Renesmee in his arms. He looked at his daughter and saw Bella all over her. Her chocolate brown eyes were the exact ones Bella had while she was human. The dark brown hair and the curls reminded him of her, even of her grandfather.

Edward went and sat down, still staring at his daughter while everyone tried to figure it all out. His thoughts were filled with Bella. The first time he saw her across the cafeteria, the first time they spoke, kissed, hearing her say "I love you" in her sleep. They traveled to more recent things like their wedding and honeymoon….he couldn't deal with it anymore.

Only seconds passed since he sat, with no one speaking. They were trying to be good for Edward but they wanted to discuss everything. Deciding he couldn't take anymore, Edward stood up and handed Renesmee back to Rosalie. "I have to go," he whispered. She only nodded and he walked out the door. Everyone looked back at him with a sadness they never felt for him before.

Bella waved her hand over Charlie's face, hoping the air might wake him up sooner. After what seemed like hours but only being minutes, Charlie opened his eyes and saw that same, different Bella peering over him.

"What happened to you?"

Charlie's words sounded accusing. He didn't mean for them to come out that way but Bella didn't notice the tone too much. "I don't know."

He was confused. How didn't she know? Somehow she went from being a brown-eyed girl to one with red eyes. Red eyes that were staring at him like a little girl would do to her father.

"Bella?" Charlie asked her, not sure whether or not to trust his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I am fine."

"Then why aren't you with your husband?" he asked her. "How did you get better?"

"I was sick?"

"You don't remember?" Bella just shook her head, her smile fading into a frown. "How much don't you remember?"

"Years, as I'm told," she whispered to him. He almost didn't hear her. "I woke up at this house. People all around me, telling me how I'm married and they're my family too now. I didn't know what happened, either."

Charlie began to sit himself up. He watched his only child with hesitant eyes. She seemed to believe her own words and that was enough for him for now.

Changing the tone of the moment, Charlie's stomach growled. Something stirred inside Bella, a familiar feeling but she pushed it aside.

"How bout I make you some dinner?" She smiled at him once again. He nodded and she helped him stand him, his arm feeling like jelly beneath her hands, almost ready to break.

She cooked him lasagna, small pieces of it. That felt familiar to her too but she didn't remember actually making her father dinner before. Maybe that was the point.

Charlie ate slowly, mostly glancing over and checking to see if Bella was still there. He didn't fully trust himself. He thought he was in a bad world where her sickness had taken over her and he was only dreaming he had her back in his house.

Bella just watched him, not liking the smell of the food at all. If she didn't like the smell, what would that say for the taste?

He finished and set his plate aside. Bella moved to take it but he stopped her, putting his hands in front of the plate. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Bella swallowed, even though she knew she didn't need to. "Three years ago. I was with Mom in Phoenix and she wanted to go for a run. But you know me – I've never been someone who jogs. So she tried to drag me along and I didn't want to go. So she let me stay inside and read some classics. I can't remember past that day."

Charlie thought for a moment. "What was the date?"

"July 21, 2003."

It was Charlie's turn to swallow. She didn't remember moving in with him. None of that happened in her mind. Which means they never became close.

It also means she doesn't remember Edward.

He took a few moments to consider that. Bella didn't feel bound to him or even love him. He was a stranger to her. Charlie had never liked Edward Cullen but he wasn't sure if he should be happy about what's happening. He knew Edward made her happy but none of that matters anymore.

Edward was an unknown person to Bella.

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "I want to show you something."

Charlie stood up and walked into the living room. Bella tried to walk as slow as possible without being too suspicious. She knew there was definitely something different about her but she wasn't even sure what that was. How would she answer him?

He searched through a cabinet under the table and pulled out a book. "What's that?"

"A photo album," Charlie replied. "Maybe something will jog your memory, Bells."

She looked at him questionable and smiled, hoping it's not for nothing. Bella took the book and began flipping through the pages. There were pictures of her with people she had never seen. At a school and at the same house she woke up in.

Most of all, there were pictures of the boy named Edward who was supposed to be her husband.

They were laughing in some of the pictures, happy and obviously in love. Her arm was around her waist in one of the pictures, her hand tangling with his fingers. She didn't know how to be this person. She didn't know who this person was. Bella knew that she would be crying that moment if something wasn't stopping her but she had no idea what it was.

She slammed the book shut. Charlie looked at her and sighed. "It'll take time."

She shook her head. "I hate not remembering, Dad. I hate that I'm supposed to be this happily married person at 18 but I can't even recognize my own husband!"

She sat on the floor and curled into a ball. The tears never came but she fell apart in a different way. Charlie tried to console her but failed.

After a while of watching her break down, Charlie told her he was going up to Bella. She nodded, unable to find her words. A few minutes passed since he went up the stairs and her throat began to burn. Bella had no idea what it was but she followed a delicious smell up the steps.

Her feet went up each step, leaning her towards a scent. Bella stopped, stunned in front of Charlie's bedroom. She had the strong desire to go in there and…she didn't even know what. She just knew how good he smelt and the burn in her throat.

Remembering Edward's words, Bella pulled out the cell phone from her pocket. She picked Alice to call and dialed.

It picked up instantly. "Bella?"

"I need help," she pleaded. "I feel like killing my own father. What's wrong with me?"

"Bella, calm down," Alice pleaded back. "I have to tell you the truth – you're a newborn vampire and you need to hunt. Trust me. I'm going to come and help you, okay?"

Bella just nodded, as if she expected that answer somehow. And waited for Alice to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice raced over to Charlie's house as fast as possible. She wanted to help Bella hunt before anything happened and her thirst overcame her. She wanted Bella to come home to her new family. Knowing it wouldn't happen right away, she pushed those thoughts aside and tried to focus on getting there.

Bella was waiting in the hallway outside of Charlie's bedroom. Her head was buried between her legs, arms hiding her ears. Alice slowly walked to her, knowing what will happen if she is any louder. Her visions showed Bella's attack. Bella lifted her head and looked at Alice. "I'm a vampire?" she whispered in a small voice but Alice understood it clearly.

"Yes," she nodded as she kneeled beside her. "We all are. I know this may seem hard to accept right now but you made the choice on your own, Bella."

"Why would I choose that?" she said in a different tone, edgier. "Why would I want to be something that drinks blood and needs to hunt? Why wouldn't I want to be normal?"

"Edward's a vampire."

And it all made sense. Bella knew she must have loved Edward. That much she was sure of. But she never expected this turn to this story.

"You wanted to be like him as soon as you found out what he is," Alice answered her unspoken questions. "You two really love each other, you know."

Bella sighed an unnecessary sigh. She knew now that she didn't need to do that but she did it anyway, hoping for a newfound response in doing so. She looked away from her sister-in-law and felt like her heart was missing. It wasn't just because she wasn't with Edward but because she didn't know what to do about loving him, him loving her.

Reluctantly, she turned her head to face Alice. Alice was smiling the same smile she had when Bella woke up. "Okay." Bella just nodded and stood up, not ready for a longer recap of her and Edward's love affair. Even if it was a marriage.

They went out Bella's window and Alice ran ahead first, sensing where any target might be. Bella smelt a whole new world out in the woods. She watched the trees zoom pass, the flowers' color became more vibrant. Everything was so much more than she expected. Just like when she was in that room in the Cullen House.

Her new senses can catch anything.

Alice skidded to a halt with perfect precision. Bella stopped right behind her, on her tail. The tiny pixie one looked around, sniffing. "You smell that?"

"Yes." And she did. There was definitely an animal somewhere near. Bella wasn't too sure of where though.

Just when she started sniffing on her own, two deers came out to drink from the lake that was flowing a few feet in front of them. The white on its stomach moved in and out, showing its breathing intake.

"Ready?"

Alice looked to Bella as she asked. Her sister-in-law just nodded, willing to do anything to get rid of the burn in her throat.

xxxxxxx

Edward paced the cottage back and forth, back and forth. He wanted to know how Bella was doing. Right before Alice left, she shot thoughts his way about Bella calling andneeding to hunt. At first, he wanted to go with her but she said no. She needs to learn things on her own and without someone looking at her like he loves her.

He didn't know what he could possibly do then. He couldn't go to his wife, for Christ's sake. He couldn't tell her he loves her. He couldn't tell her she has a daughter even. This isn't the kind of life that was supposed to happen. The kind they were supposed to have.

The times where he worried about Bella were supposed to be gone. Along with her heartbeat and her blush, it wasn't supposed to exist anymore.

But yet here he is, worrying about Bella.

Edward sat down, again wondering how her first hunt was going. Did she feed yet? Did they even find anything? How many animals were out tonight? What was out tonight? The questions gnawed on his brain until Alice's thoughts came rushing back into his mind.

She was back.

He walked to the doorway as slow as possible but also fast as can be without seeming impatient. "How was she?"

Alice looked at him, noticing him standing there. "She was fine."

As proof to her words, she showed him flashes of Bella's first hunt. The way she caught the deer, fell on top of it. Draining it until it stopped kicking. She was a natural.

"Thank you," Edward breathed. He was relieved to see she was doing okay and she could hunt. But he also wished that he could have been there with her.

"I'm taking her again the next time she gets thirsty," Alice said absently. She wanted Edward to know someone would be there with her.

"Thank you," Edward whispered, hoping his voice wouldn't break mid-sentence. Alice only nods, knowing what the extent of his words mean. She turns to leave but he calls her name. "Alice?"

She turns back to face him but not moving forward. "Yes?"

He hesitates then speaks. "Could you not tell her about Renesmee?" She looks ready to question him but he speaks again. "I don't want her to have too much information piled on her at once. She doesn't need to know immediately."

"It's her daughter, Edward," Alice whispers this time. He hears the negativity in her words and in her thoughts. But he pushes it aside and keeps composure.

"I know," he says back. "But she just learned she's a newborn vampire and a wife. If she needs space with those two combined, imagine what telling her she's a mother might need. I just think we should let her absorb what she already knows first."

"Okay," Alice whispers. "I won't tell her. Yet." Edward gives Alice a look, as if saying to wait for his word to mention her. "I know, I know."

Then the two siblings smile at each other and she walks out of the room. Edward just sits down on the couch and pulls out their wedding album. They were so happy that day. How could everything be so different in so little time?

A week ago, he was worried Bella would even be alive for her next birthday. Now he was worrying about whether or not she'd accept him into her life ever.

It was a very confusing, hard time for him right now.

He just flipped through the pages, wanting to be embraced by the memories, letting it all flow through him. Somehow he started picturing Bella in her wedding gown, walking down the aisle with Charlie. But he wasn't the groom. He was standing at a distance, watching. Edward finally got a good look at the groom.

It was Jacob.

He snapped out of his daynightmares. He thought that kind of thing was impossible since he didn't sleep anymore. Apparently not. "I should have let her with him," he mumbled to himself, closing the book.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Bella waited for Charlie to rise. He was half-asleep when his alarm rang and she was already dressed and alert. Of course she was - she didn't sleep after all.

"You're up?" Charlie asked as he saw Bella sitting there when he woke up in the morning.

"I wanna make you some breakfast," she smiled. Charlie had to admit - it was nice having her back even if she seemed different.

Bella made some French Toast while Charlie got ready for work. He came down the stairs dressed in his uniform and sat at the table. "This smells delicious, Bells."

She just smiled again, putting some of the food on his plate. He looked at it and was happy to have this time with her. Everything seemed so limited since she got engaged. It was nice just being father and daughter again.

"Are you going to tell me what's making you seem so different?"

Bella looked at her dad innocently. "I don't know what you mean." But she quickly looked away, knowing the vampire thing wasn't something she could answer.

"Do you know what's happened to your eyes?"

She closed them, somehow hoping that would make him forget they were red. But when she opened them again, his eyes were right on hers.

"I can't tell you, Dad," she replied, quickly standing and putting more French Toast on his plate. He put his fork down to show he wasn't going to eat any more until she gave him some kind of answer.

They both sighed. It was a losing battle.

"Look," she pleaded. 'I can't tell you right now, okay? But I promise, _promise_, I will one day."

"Okay," Charlie surrendered. He picked up his fork again and began eating.

_Whew_, Bella thought. But she knew she couldn't hide being a vampire forever.

After Charlie left, Bella begins to feel some burning in her throat again. She immediately calls Alice, who races over.

"I think we should talk," Alice says as she walks in. "It's about Edward."

"What about him?"

But it's not just Alice who walks in. It's Jacob too.

"Jacob?" Bella exclaims, remembering when they were little. "Wow! Somebody I remember!" She wrapped her arms around him and he followed suit. "You're so different!"

"I could say the same about you," Jacob joked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Do you know about -"

"Yes," he answered. "But I'm here for Edward, believe it or not." Bella stretched her hands in front of her, showing him the floor is his. "I never liked Edward. Always found him to have a sort of ego, actually."

"Is this supposed to make me fall in love with him?" Bella sarcastically asked the two of them.

"Get to the point," Alice said through her teeth.

"You loved him, Bells," he resumed. "You really loved him. Enough to want to become what you became. Enough to want to give up a human future and a life with your family. Even a life with me. I loved you, too, Bella. But when you were sick, I noticed something. He really did love you. Maybe as much as you loved him, maybe even more."

He looked to Alice again and then back to Bella. She wasn't sure what to say. "What am I supposed to do with that, Jacob?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But I do know that that kind of love – you don't just give it up. It's the kind people wait for. Just trust me. I barely even like the guy and I'm batting for him. Just take a shot?"

Bella nodded, stunned. If Jacob didn't like Edward, what would the people who did like him say? She was so confused and unsure at the moment. "Can we hunt now?"

Alice nodded and took Bella's hands. With one last wave from Bella to Jacob, they raced out the door. He watched them, wondering if his words would get Bella back where she belonged. He knew now it wasn't with him but it wasn't a vampire living in a cop's house either.

**A/N: So…..? What do you think? I know – I made Jacob nice to Edward! *gasp!* But I do like Jacob. He has some good moments and I think he can see the connection Bella and Edward have during BD. I think it's part of what makes him mature in that book. But hey – my story, my way. I can do it, right? **


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie banged loudly on the Cullen family home front door. He slammed with his fist, waiting for one of them to come outside. More than anything, he wanted Edward come to the door. He was disappointed when he saw Carlisle approaching.

"Charlie," Carlisle nodded, opening the door. Charlie passed him and went inside. He felt it was rude to come in uninvited but he needed to speak with his son-in-law.

Edward walked forward, dreading the upcoming conversation but expecting it. Maybe Alice saw a vision of this but didn't tell him. He sighed, ready for whatever his father-in-law was going to say.

"I need to talk to you," Charlie simply said. Edward nodded and motioned for Charlie to follow him into the kitchen to talk. He knew everyone else would hear but he didn't want Charlie to know that.

Charlie sighed, ready to speak but Edward interrupted. "I know everything must be very confusing for you right now."

"Confusing?" Charlie accused. "My married daughter comes home looking very different and without the past three years of her memory? I don't think I'm the only one confused here."

"It's not only you missing something here," Edward half-whispered in a sad voice. He knew Charlie must be worried and angry about what's happening with Bella. But he couldn't help but worry about her and their marriage, what it would mean for his future if she wasn't in it.

"I know you miss her," Charlie replied. It was the first time his voice didn't have acid attached to it. Edward heard the other members of his family leave the house. He wished he could thank them somehow for the privacy they were giving the two of them.

"I really do," Edward answered back. "it feels like a part of myself is missing without her here."

Charlie sighed. He didn't know what to do when Edward talked like that about his daughter. On one hand, it was everything a father wanted to hear when the two are apart. But there was the other side that didn't quite know what to make of their relationship half the time.

If what Edward was saying was the truth, how could he leave her before?

He decided to ask about that for the first time. "Before…when you left…"

Edward stiffened. "What about that?"

"How could you leave her?" Charlie whispered. "I don't know much about that but I do know what it did to my daughter. She was torn apart. Broken. You left her bleeding, Edward."

"I know," Edward whispered back. "I didn't mean to. My family was leaving and I honestly thought she could forget about me and move on. I hoped she would be happy."

The elder one sighed. "She wasn't happy."

"I know that, too."

"What happened?" Charlie asked Edward. "That made her take off and leave for days. When she rushed to see you."

Edward sighed. They never fully worked on that story in whole. He knew he had to lie. "I heard about Bella almost drowning…and it made me rethink everything. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life and thinking she could hurt herself because I wasn't there…it made me a bit suicidal."

It was weird for Edward to say those words out loud. He never had said exactly that before but it felt good to let Charlie know as much of the truth that was possible.

"You were?"

Edward nodded, knowing he couldn't get any more in depth with that subject. He wasn't proud of himself for it since Bella was alive and well and had to rescue him.

"I didn't know that," he whispered again. "But you left her. You broke up with her. She became someone I didn't recognize. Barely eating, not speaking to anyone. She was a shadow of herself."

"I was too," Edward replied. "Believe it or not, it messed me up to leave her behind. I would take that back in a heartbeat."

"It's nice to hear that," Bella's father said. He was telling the truth. But he knew what he needed to ask. "Why do you think that sickness she has erased some of her memory?"

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath. "I'm not sure," he answered even though he did have some idea thanks to Carlisle. "She was pretty sick. It was so bad, I thought I was going to lose her forever."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't."

"You lost her in another way," Charlie spoke. "Not as bad of a way but lost regardless."

"Yes," Edward answered. "But I'm happy to still have her. Even if she never remembers me, even if she never comes back to me. She's here, she's walking around. She isn't gone from the world."

"I know what you mean," Charlie said. "I should get going. This is my lunch break really. But I just had to come talk to you."

He turned to leave but Edward called his name. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell her I love her? Let her know I'll be waiting…no matter how she takes?"

"I will," Charlie nodded as he walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I needed that," Bella smiled as her and Alice walked back into her father's house. She sat down on the sofa and felt relaxed. "I never knew being a vampire was so simple. Just go out and hunt when I need to."

Alice sat across from her on the lone chair. "It's not always so simple, Bella."

Bella knew what she meant, rather who - Edward. She knew she was avoiding her husband but wasn't even sure how to approach him. Jacob said some nice things about him and he doesn't even like him, or so he claimed.

But if he really didn't like him, why the kind words?

"I know I have to talk to him, Alice," she said before her new sister-in-law could say the words out loud. "I know. I'm just not sure how to."

"Just try," Alice pleaded. "I'm sure Edward would take anything at this point. He wants to know you're allright."

"But I'm not," Bella sighed. "And going up to him and saying 'Hey, we're married but I don't remember loving you or you at all' isn't exactly the way to prove I am either."

"I get your point," Alice responded. "But trust me, once you decide to talk to him, I can tell you if it goes good or bad. But you need to make that choice first."

"Your power, right?"

Alice nodded. "I can only see things if you've made your mind up about them."

Bella nodded. There were footsteps coming from the back door. The two of them looked toward it and in walked Jacob.

"You're still here?" Alice questioned.

"I waited outside in wolf form," he answered the tiny pixie. "You didn't even notice I was there."

"Do you need anything?" Bella asked to be nice. But she really did want to be because she at least remembered her old friend. It put a new pile of guilt for this unknown husband of hers.

"Nope," he said but never moving further into the room. "I have to go talk to the other wolves. See if I can sort everything out with them."

"About what?"

Bella looked between the two of them and worried. Alice answered for her. "We, Cullen family, had a pack with the werewolves that we would never bite another human again. We broke that when Edward turned you, Bella."

"Oh," she understood instantly. It felt horrible knowing he broke a contract with someone else for her, that he would risk his family's life for her. But then again, he did love her.

"Yeah," Jacob broke the silence. "So I gotta get going. Make them not come after all of you."

"Are you bringing Leah and Seth?" Alice asked him. Bella turned to look at her. She didn't know there were other wolves around them.

"They're waiting for me at the treaty line," he answered her. With a small nod, he backed up and went out the back door.

Jacob ran as fast as he could without shifting into his wolf form. Leah and Seth ran with him as soon as he passed them. They were at Sam's house within minutes, ready to defend who they were so ready to fight before.

"Jacob," Sam nodded when he saw them approach. "Leah, Seth."

"We need to talk, Sam," Jacob started. But he knew there were more people there than he could see from his angle.

"No kidding," Jared laughed. "You a vampire lover now, Black?"

"No," he stiffened. "But I have Edward and the Cullens permission to change Bella. It's always been said that I'm the original Alpha according to blood. So I gave them what no one else did."

"A way to kill another human?"

"A way to save Bella," Jacob corrected Sam. The wolves started flanking everywhere, all of them, the family Jacob left to defend the bloodsuckers.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jacob's father, Billy's voice said as he wheeled himself outside. "You could have made things much worse, son."

"But I didn't," he demanded. "Look, I'm only here to tell you if you come after them, we will fight against you. They did nothing wrong because they were told they can save her. They were willing to do it whether or not I said anything. But Edward needed to hear it from me. So I said yes."

Sam looked pissed off. Paul was ready to punch him, get him back for the nose punch earlier the month. Jared was ready to yell.

"If any of you have a problem with that," Jacob started, "then just stay the hell away. I didn't come here to beg for forgiveness. I came to inform you. I'm done."

"Jacob, wait."

His father's voice stalled him but he didn't turn as he tried to leave. "If you're agreeing with them, then you don't trust me."

With those words, he left and took Leah and Seth with him. They didn't even glance back. Leah was glad to be rid of Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now night and Alice had gone home. Bella was flipping through the channels, wondering when her father would come home. It was boring not going anywhere and sleeping.

Charlie walked in the door and she sprang from her seat. He hung his gun up and turned to face her. "I went to see Edward today."

The words put something through her - the proverbial knife. "And?"

"I think you should go see him," he replied.

"Okay," she nodded. She already decided to before he came home but she wanted to tell him first.

"Okay," he said back.

She went outside and started walking. Not in her vampire speed but at normal paces. When she finally reached the Cullen house a long while later, it was 12 am. Charlie came home at 9pm. She made note the walk was three hours just in case she ever did this again.

The house was quiet. _Most of them must be hunting_, Bella thought. She walked up the short steps, pausing and taking deep breathes each time she stepped up one.

Edward was at the door before she was. He half-smiled and she did the same back. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she said back. "Can we talk?"

He just nodded, happy to see his wife again. She walked inside and he closed the door.

**A/N: Oh no! Why did I end it there? I've been wanting to write these past few days but life is getting in the way and I'm kind of sick too right now. But I wanted to write a chapter and I **_**knew**_** I had a Edward/Bella reunion scene coming. That kind of reunion? Well you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Oh and vote MTV Movie Awards on May 1****st**** for Twilight, EB, Rob and Kristen. Plus I can't wait for Cannes since they both have movies premiering there : ) **

**Stay tuned, readers. You're gonna love some of what's coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So some things I want to say first: I've been getting some questions from people and I wanted to give them the answers that I'd been leaving out of the story. Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee. She grows at normal speed and is still a tiny baby. She does still have her power though but not in sentences, more of pictures that she shows everyone so they know if she wants someone/something. **

_She walked up the short steps, pausing and taking deep breathes each time she stepped up one._

_Edward was at the door before she was. He half-smiled and she did the same back. "Hi," he whispered._

_"Hi," she said back. "Can we talk?"_

_He just nodded, happy to see his wife again. She walked inside and he closed the door._

Edward led Bella to the couch, where he stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something. She just looked around.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I figured that out," Edward chuckled. It was strange for him to joke with her but she smiled and it felt like any pain was worth it then. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Our first kiss."

He sighed. How to explain this? "We were walking in the woods that day."

Bella laughed. "You got me to go hiking?"

"Yeah," he laughed back. "And you kind of fainted when we kissed. I guess I was that good."

It felt easier to joke the more the seconds passed. Bella gave a little 'o' with her mouth in a shocked expression.

"I wouldn't remember," she half-chuckled, putting the tension back into the room. "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine," Edward said, his thoughts stiff. He was worried about her and hoping that her coming here was a good it wasn't.

"I wanted to know things about us," she pointed at him then back to her, indictating meaning them. "Our relationship, to be exact."

"Ask anything," Edward said in his best tone. He wanted Bella to be okay talking to him. He wanted himself to be okay talking to her.

She thought first. "When did I first see you?"

"At the high school cafeteria," Edward answered, remembering. "It was your first day of school and you asked Jessice about my family. But mostly, you wanted to know who I was."

He chuckled a bit at the end. She looked at him questionably. "Jessica?"

"She was your first friend here," he clarified. "But she held a grudge over you when we started going out. I guess she couldn't handle it because she liked me and I never really had any interest in her. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Why not?"

"I don't know exactly," he answered honestly. "I always assumed I was supposed to be alone. But then I met you, and I felt like maybe I was waiting for you. That I couldn't fall in love with anyone else because you were the one I was supposed to be with."

Bella swallowed and it burned her throat but she didn't care. Her unbeating heart felt broken at not being able to tell Edward she felt the same way.

"You don't have to say anything," he quickly said, noticing the expression on her face. "I'm not expecting anything."

"I know," Bella finally spoke. "I just - I feel like I'm letting you down, Edward." His name put an unknown pain in her chest but she tried to push it aside.

"You're not," he said sadly. "I'm letting you down, Bella. I was supposed to make you safer when I turned you, bring us closer together. But instead I made everything worse. It makes me wish you chose Jacob even more."

He sat down, with his head in his heads, hiding his face. Bella went near and tried to put her hands on his arm, to comfort him but quickly changed her mind realizing that might make things worse.

"I'm so sorry," Edward pleaded, face still in his hands. "I should have been more careful. I should have made sure you were all right."

"I am," Bella tried to comfort him again. This time she sat on the couch next to him and put one arm around his back. He moved slightly, peeking between his fingers to see Bella form a smile.

"No, you're not," he said sadly.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You almost weren't," he whispered. "I could have killed you. I almost did."

Edward moved his hands completely and just stared into Bella's eyes for a moment. She stared back, not knowing what to do and also feeling strangely comfortable.

She finally moved her head and looked to her hands. Edward still stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Now more than ever before, he wished he could read her mind. But even more than that, he wished she could read his.

"Tell me more," Bella said, breaking the silence between the husband and wife. "What made us start talking to each other?"

Edward prepared himself and took a uneccesary deep breath. "We had biology class together. You were actually my partner."

He chuckled a bit then became serious and continued. "I was so worried I was going to kill you that first day. Your blood was the most delicious kind I had ever smelt. I was fighting everything in me to keep you alive."

Bella shivered. "But you must have did good, right? I mean, you didn't kill me."

"Not yet, I didn't," he said in a darker tone. "But I left town. I kept thinking I would kill you if I saw you again, would try to get you alone. I went to see some family in Alaska."

"But I came back," he kept going. "It was hard for me to believe this girl could make me run from my family. The next time I saw you was in class a week later and I introduced myself to you. I wanted to know more about the girl who had all these power over me suddenly."

Bella listened intently. "What did I do?"

"You seemed very shy," Edward answered her. "You seemed interested even."

She smiled. "And was I?"

"We got married, didn't we?"

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment but he was the one who looked away first this time.

"We went to prom together," he said suddenly.

"You got me to go to prom?" Bella laughed. "I must love you, then. I hate those things. They're all the popular people looking pretty and dancing to music."

"You looked more gorgeous than any of those popular girls there," Edward said, staring at her again. Bella knew if she could blush anymore, she would.

She just shook her head, embarrased by the compliment. "I doubt it."

"You did," he smiled at her. Before he realized it, he was reaching for her hand. She didn't flinch but let him.

Bella looked down at their joined hands and felt immediately guilty. She knew it was wrong to be here. She knew she was leading him on. But she couldn't help it. It felt like something was pulling her to him, that she just had to be with Edward.

Otherwise, it seemed like nothing else mattered. Nothing but her and him. Bella and Edward. Mr and Mrs Cullen. Husband and Wife. So many ways to say it, so many ways to break his heart.

Bella pulled her hand out from Edward's grasp. She could see the pain on his face as she did so but she knew it would be worse if she kept it that way.

"I shouldn't have done that," he murmered. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," she shook her head. "I'm just - I don't want to lead you on, Edward. I mean, you seem like a really sweet guy. But it's wrong for me to come here and pretend everything's fine when it's not."

"I don't mind," Edward assured her in his best tone he could manage. His heart had already been broken but he wanted her to stay. He'd give anything to not see her leave right now.

"Can you tell me more then?" Bella questioned Edward. "Just pretend you're telling someone you just met about your wife. I don't want to make this any more awkward than it already is."

"It's not," he whispered. He thought for a moment then started talking again. "Me and my family once threw you a birthday party. You got a paper cut and I panicked, threw you against a wall."

Bella laughed. "Really? God, that must have been embarrassing for me."

"Actually," Edward begun. "Jasper felt this bloodlust and wanted to attack you. That night caused me to make the second biggest mistake of my lifetime."

Bella put her head down. She didn't need to ask what the first was: changing her into a vampire was the obvious answer. Otherwise they wouldn't be like this right now. They would be happy and she'd be human.

"What happened?"

"I thought it through about a million times," Edward responded in a low voice. "But I kept coming back to the same answer. I didn't want you to end up like me. I knew someday, somehow, you would become this. You wanted it more than anything in the world besides me."

"I chose this early in the relationship?" Bella asked her husband.

Edward nodded. "You actually thought I was going to turn you when I was taking you to prom."

He chuckled a bit and she smiled. "I could see myself thinking that option was more believable than a prom."

"But I left you," he continued as if his story was never side-tracked. "I said goodbye to you in the woods right behind your house. I honestly thought you would be able to move on and forget about me."

"But I loved you," Bella thought out loud, continuing Edward's thought.

"Yeah," he replied. "You did. Charlie said it was the worst he'd ever seen you. You went into a depression and couldn't sleep or eat. If I had known that was what I was doing to you, I never would have left you, Bella."

"You didn't know," she stiffened. She wasn't really sure how she felt about this part of their story. If he loved her, how could he justify leaving her?

"I can see what it's doing to you now and you don't even remember it," Edward said. His tone was getting an edge. He wanted her to be honest, he didn't want her to hide her real thoughts from him for once.

"I think maybe," she started then cut herself off, rethinking her thoughts. "Maybe if you loved me, you should have waited for me to tell you to leave. Maybe then it wouldn't have been like that, you know?"

"I know," he fought against himself, still regreting that day. "I've thought about that moment since the second I decided to leave. It killed me to leave you, you know? I was going to stay just to prove something to myself about your safety."

"I bet I would have liked that," Bella felt herself leaning closer to him, their lips millimeters apart. She moved back slightly and looked around the room. This was dangerously getting close to leading him on again.

Bella didn't want to do that to Edward.

"Yeah," Edward said, stunned at the path they were on. He didn't want anything happen either because what would that mean for them? It wasn't right to test her like that. "You would have. But you started hanging out with Jacob to forget me."

"Jacob?" She laughed. Some of the tension that started again eased with the sound. "What's he have to do with us?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Bella shook her head. "Jacob's in love with you."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. She didn't see this part of the story coming. "What?"

"Yep," Edward smiled. "When we got back together after those months of separation, he started to fight for you. He wanted you to chose him."

'But I chose you," she smiled at him. His smile got bigger and they just stared at each other. "I really did love you, huh?"

Edward nodded. "You did."

"I might again," she whispered. "You just have to give me some time, all right? It won't happen overnight but I doubt feelings just go away with my memory. I need some time."

"I know that, too," he whispered back. "I'm giving you however long you need, Bella. Just remember, if you ever need anything, I'm here. I will always be here."

"Thanks," Bella replied in a low voice still. She stood up and walked towards the door, looking back at her husband when she reached it.

Edward walked faster than her and opened the door for her, holding it that way. She looked up at his face one more time and smiled again. All he could do was smile back as he watched her walk out the door again.

Once again, she took his heart with him.

Edward went back to the couch after Bella was gone. She was walking and not running which worried him a bit but he knew she could take care of herself now. Besides, it might not help her process if he walked her home.

He was so confused on what to do since he never had a wife with memory loss before. the thought made him chuckle to himself. But he tried not to sound too amused since he knew this was his life for now.

If Bella needed space, she was going to get it. Edward wouldn't rush her and he'd give her whatever she needs if she asked for anything. She could have the moon if she wanted. Hell, he'd give her her own galaxy if she wanted one.

He heard footprints walking outside and at first thought Bella was coming back. But the second he heard her thoughts, he knew it wasn't.

_How was it?_ Rosalie's mind asked Edward. She was carrying Renesmee in her arms and walking to the front of the house. She came from his cottage he was supposed to share with Bella after they got married.

Before he had time to answer, she appeared in the doorway. Edward's daughter just where he thought she was. "I'm not sure," he answered her in a detached tone.

"That bad?"

"No," he sat up straighter as his sister came towards him and handed him his daughter. "It wasn't bad but I don't know. I thought we were making some progress but everytime I felt like it was going somewhere, I could feel her pulling away."

"She probably doesn't want to hurt you," Rosalie said, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Or she doesn't want me."

"Don't say that," she replied. "Bella loves you. She may not remember it but it is still somewhere inside her. She just needs some help getting there."

"I know," he said while staring at his daughter. Renesmee's big brown eyes once again reminded him of his wife when she was human. She smiled brightly.

Edward wrapped his fingers around his daughter's finger and smiled back at her. Rosalie smiled at his fathering moment.

"You're good with her," Rosalie observed. "I wasn't sure how you'd be when Bella told me she was pregnant but seeing you with her...you're a good father, Edward."

"Thank you," he said, not being able to take his eyes off of his little girl. "I think you would have been a great mother, Rose."

She smiled. They didn't have heartfelt moments often. "Thanks. big brother."

"Anytime, little sister," he bumped his shoulder into hers playfully.

They both watched Renesmee as she was starting to fall asleep. "She woke up wanting you a half an hour ago. Nothing I could do to get to go back to sleep. All she wanted was Daddy."

"It's a good thing Alice had that vision," Edward murmered. "I don't know what I would have done if Bella came here and saw her. I wouldn't have known how to explain it."

"Alice does have her moments," she murmered back.

They both laughed lightly. "I know you only agree because you wanted this baby but thank you. You're the only one on my side about all of this, about keeping her a secret from her mother."

"Believe it or not," Rosalie replied. "I do agree with you, Edward. If it was me, I would be filled with new information at the moment. One more new thing and I would explode in her shoes. Just let her process what she knows and we'll see how it goes from there."

Edward only nodded and went back to watching his daughter sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella walked home a little faster than she came. She couldn't get her mind off of everything Edward told her.

She thought about what he said about the night he turned her. _ "I should have been more careful. I should have made sure you were all right." _Bella believed he did everything he could that night. She didn't expect anything less because he loved her. It was obvious how much he did.

Other sentences struck her. _ "I was so worried I was going to kill you that first day. Your blood was the most delicious kind I had ever smelt. I was fighting everything in me to keep you alive."_

Edward wanted to kill Bella when they first met. She liked him when they first met. Such different thoughts both combining to them getting married a year and a half later.

_"I guess she couldn't handle it because she liked me and I never really had any interest in her. Or anyone, for that matter."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't know exactly. I always assumed I was supposed to be alone. But then I met you, and I felt like maybe I was waiting for you. That I couldn't fall in love with anyone else because you were the one I was supposed to be with."_

She started running then, eager to get home and away from the temptation of going back to Edward's. She knew it'd be a mistake if she did.

She was back at Charlie's house again fast; it was only a matter of seconds. She panted when she reached the front door, but not out of breathe. It was more not knowing how to process everything tonight. There was a lot of new information in her marriage's story.

Opening the door, Bella stepped inside and shut it once again. She hoped she didn't wake her father since it was almost 5 am.

There was a soft tapping at the door and Bella turned. She hoped it wasn't Edward, that he han't followed her. She opened it just a little and saw it was Jacob. One last piece of dialogue ran through her mind as she opened the door wider.

_"I'm not expecting anything."_

_"I know. I just - I feel like I'm letting you down, Edward._

_"You're not. I'm letting you down, Bella. I was supposed to make you safer when I turned you, bring us closer together. But instead I made everything worse. It makes me wish you chose Jacob even more."_

"Hi, Jake," she whispered, smiling a small smile.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Do you think I can crash here tonight? I can't exactly go back to my dad's house."

"Sure," she answered, moving to the side as he walked inside, lugging his bags with him. "The couch is yours."

He left his stuff near the couch and plopped down on it. Soon his snore filled the house and Bella laughed. She went and pulled out the album Charlie gave her a few days ago, looking at the pictures of her and Edward happy together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm writing this on Sunday May 13th 2012 - so Happy Mother's Day and Happy Birthday, Rob! : )**

Carisle leaned over the desk for what seemed like the millionth time. He studied and studied, researched and researched the poosiblities. What made Bella's memory go away?

It made no sense. Emmett's transformation also included morphine - sure not the same amount but still there was morphine. What else could do it?

He looked over the stories and charts he made another time. Besides the morphine theory, nothing seemed to fit. But the whole thing didn't fit. Somehow she went from dying human to venom-filled vampire-to-be to a vampire who lost three years of her memory. It was unheard of. _But_ - his mind thought - _so was Renesmee_.

Edward heard Carisle's thoughts and wandered into his office, curious. He had Renesmee in his arms. She was fast asleep.

"Hello, Edward," Carisle nodded to his son. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" He had hoped his hadn't heard his previous thoughts, one that connected Renesmee's non-exist history with what happened to Bella.

"I was talking a walk," Edward answered him, glancing down to look at his newborn daughter, then back to his adopted father.

"Is there anything you need?"

Edward paused for a moment, not answering yet, waiting for silent thoughts in the doctor's mind. "Bella came to see me tonight."

"That's fantastic," Carisle smiled so big. It shrank when he saw his son was not giving the same reaction to the news. "What happened? Was Renesmee there?"

"No," the youngest shook his head. "Alice had a vision and Rosalie took her away for us to be alone. But she was asking me questions about our life together, questions about when I left."

"And?" Carisle encouraged. "Did she remember anything?"

"I don't think so," he answered. "At least not that she said but I doubt she would keep it a secret if something clicked."

"Is that what's the matter?" his father asked, wondering what could bring that sad look to his face after seeing Bella again. Obviously something changed since he last saw his son.

"I think this is our punishment," Edward whispered. "Bella and I, we've tested so many things. We went against the one major rule of vampires. Maybe this is what we deserve - to believe we can have the life we always wanted but only to have it taken from us. And not in a way we can stop, either."

He bowed his head down, just staring into his daughter's chocolate brown eyes. Carisle walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his back. "This isn't the end, son."

Edward snorted. "And how do you know that?"

"I've seen all kinds of relationships in my years," he started then paused a moment only to begin again. "Not one of them is alike. You and Bella - you're one of those things. I've never seen another couple like the two of you. Especially not one who connected while one was still human. Edward, you two are meant to be together."

"Tell that to the universe," Edward snorted again, looking up at his father's face. "They seem to have their own ideas for the two of us."

"It's just going to take time, Edward," Carisle reassured him.

"I'm so sick of that phrase," he mumbled. "Taking time - like that will make this any better. Like that will restore Bella's memory or bring her back to me. Even if she does come back, and she doesn't get her memory back - she'll have lost three years of her life. Those years count for something, don't they?"

"They do," Carisle said sadly. He wasn't sure how to tell his son that his wife would come back or that she'd love him again. He didn't know if those things would happen himself.

"Bella said the same thing to me," Edward whispered, his tone soft again. "That she needed time. I'd give her anything she asked for but it kills me to give her that."

"Be patient, son," his father responded, trying his best. "I'm sure something good will happen soon."

They both looked down at the little girl sleeping in Edward's arms. She stirred but kept still. She was the one good thing out of such a heavy storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella searched everything shelf and drawer. There wasn't much in her room left but there had to be something here. Mostly, she found books - her classics that she used to read in all her spare time. Books that she used to read to distract herself from Edward when they met.

But she didn't remember that so the books didn't hold much meaning for her than they did with anyone else.

She heard familiar light footsteps outside and waited for the pixie to appear at her window. "Hello, Alice."

Bella smiled and turned around, seeing her tiny sister standing by the open window. "Hi, Bella," Alice beamed right back at her.

Alice had something on her back - a bookbag of some kind. It was black and small, perfect for her back. She held it out to her. "What's this?"

"You were looking for clues about Edward, right?" Bella nodded. "Well...here they are. I brought you photo albums and a video."

"A video?" Bella questioned her as she moved to sit on the bed. "Of what?"

"Your wedding," Alice beamed brighter. "I hired a guy to film it for you but I knew at the time you wouldn't approve. So I kind of hid him. Turns out, it comes really in handy, don't you think?"

They both walked towards each other with different expressions on their faces. Alice was excited; Bella was irritated. "Are you spying on me?"

"Noooo," Alice extended her word. "I'm not! Honest. It's just sometimes I can't control what I see and I saw you searching for things that weren't here. When you and Edward got married, we packed up all your stuff and moved it into our house."

Bella chuckled lightly. "We were going to live with all of you?"

Alice shook her head. "I can't tell you that. I'm sure your husband will be more than willing to answer that question for you but I am leaving it to him."

"I'm confused," the newborn vampire said. "Why is it such a secret if I was going to live in the same house as the rest of you?"

"Nah-uh," Alice shook her head again, more slowly this time and with a smile on her face. "Just wait and see."

"I went to see Edward."

"I know."

Of course. "Did you see what happened?" Bella asked her sister. "Did you notice how awkward it was for the two of us? How I asked him questions?"

"Yes," Alice kept smiling. "You want to know what else I saw? A connection. A connection between a husband and wife who are trying to find their way back to one another."

"Alice, that is not -"

"Deny all you want, Mrs. Cullen," Alice cut her off. "But somewhere in you, you love him and you want to find that part of you just as much as he wants you to."

Bella half-smiled at her marriage name. She had to admit - it had a nice ring to it. "I don't know how to find that girl. I don't want to disappoint him."

"You won't," Alice assured her and coming to sit next to her at the edge of the bed. "I don't think anything you do can ever disappoint him."

She laughed this time. "That's sweet but I don't exactly believe that."

Alice gave a look at her new sister and turned to the bag she brought with her. She reached in and pulled out a brown book, it wasn't that thick but it wasn't that light either. "Here."

She handed the book over and Bella opened it to the middle page. There was a picture of her and Edward at his parent's house. They were both dressed up and smiling. She turned the nest page, looking for more but only found pictures of a school cafeteria with people she didn't reconize. "What's this?"

"Your eighteenth birthday," Alice answered her. There was a sad look to her face and having talked to Edward, she knew what that day was.

"The day he decided to leave me," Bella whispered to herself. She thumbed through some more pages and found more pictures of the two of them. Some posing, some spontaneous. But they looked happy in each one. It must be when he came back.

"He never wanted to do that," Alice said, ignoring how the last words weren't spoken to her. "But he wanted to protect you."

"He told me that," Bella replied, staring at a picture on Charlie's couch. She was sitting on Edward's lap in the picture and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were smiling.

Alice noticed what she was staring at and smiled. "You want to be that girl again."

It wasn't a question, just a statement. Bella didn't deny anything this time. She nodded her head and said, "I do."

"I'm going to help you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Alice said in a mouthful. Her sister just looked at her, taking her eyes off the picture for the first time and smiled.

Soon Bella thought it was too much all at once and they took off to go hunting, leaving the pictures scattered all over the bed; the wedding dvd still in its case.

Jacob wandered upstairs when he awoke a little while later and stopped at the bedroom. He saw all the stuff the two vampires had left out and went inside. He looked at the happy photos of Bella and Edward and lost all feeling.

He was still in love with her, that much was true and he did want her happy. But the change to make her fall in love with him first, to choose him was too tempting.

Instead of making it obvious that he was there, he just walked out, leaving behind his chance and hoping for another shot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper sat in the one-seat-couch in the living room flipping through the channels. He had no idea how Emmett had ever found anything. But then again, Jasper never had much interest in sports or the hbo shows his brother tended to watch.

Rosalie walked in. He knew it was her without turning to see who it was. She sighed a big sigh and sat on the main couch. "You wanna know what I think, brother?"

"What, Rosalie?" Jasper sighed himself and turned to face the blonde vampire.

She was staring out the big window as she spoke again. "I think Bella is never going to come back. I think somehow this whole thing with her memory is a fresh start. She can easily adapt to becoming one of us but she can start fresh, you know?"

"I don't think anyone but you wants that, Rose," Jasper said stiffly. He didn't like where her thoughts were headed. He also knew she felt that way probably because of Renesmee. She's probably the reason Rosalie came to him now, because Renesmee was with her father and couldn't show him this conversation in her mind.

"I don't want that," she snapped back. She composed herself and tried again in a lower voice. 'I don't want that, Jasper. Believe it or not, I do care about Bella. But we can't live on fantasties, you know? We, especially Edward, needs to face reality."

Jasper turned completely this time to face her so he was staring right at Rosalie. She looked him right in the face back. "I don't think he's ready for that. I don't think any of us are. She's our family and we need to at least have hope."

"I know," she grumbled to her brother. "But it's just so hard, you know? I warned her about taking this path and boom! Something went wrong. It just didn't have to be like this. They could have been together without this complacation, Jazz."

He sighed again, silently agreeing. "I know they could have. We all do, even the two of them but it's not what happened and we can't change it now, can we?"

"No," she replied. "But it doesn't mean what happened was the right thing. If she chose another life, even one with the wolf, she wouldn't have been dying and forced into this. She wouldn't have lost her memory."

"Who knows what could have happened?" he questioned her. "For all we know, she could have chosen Jacob then got hit by a car or something. I think you know and everybody else does that even if Bella wasn't with him, Edward would have done anything to save her."

"Fine," she grumbled again. "You're right, older brother. And besides since everyone thinks I'm selflish and only care about Renesmee for myself, why would I have wanted a different reality, one where she wouldn't exist? How could I have her then? I just wanted Bella to think about her choices. I wanted her to have an opportunity at a life I didn't get to live."

"All of our human lives were cut short," Jasper whispered. "But it doesn't mean we regret this new life we have. We get a second chance. We get to be happy. This is more than I would have ever thought to ask for in my human years."

"Yeah," she sighed, looking back towards the window. "Me, too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had left for work just fifteen minutes ago, Jacob told Alice and Bella when they got back home. Bella quietly got mad at herself because she didn't want her father to suspect even more than he already did.

"It'll be fine," Jacob waved it off. "He knows something's up, anyway, right, Bells?"

"Right," she agreed. But how much did he know? "I guess I was just getting used to seeing him on a daily basis. I liked making him breakfast, even if it doesn't exactly smell good."

"Imagine how your bloodsucker must have felt always cooking for you," Jacob snorted with a small laugh.

"Jacob," Alice warned. He took the look on her face seriously and backed off. It was obvious to anyone this was a new thing - them being civil with each other.

"Do you want any breakfast, Jake?" Bella asked as she walked towards the stove, hoping he'd say yes to distract the conversation from going where it always went.

"Just some eggs," he shrugged. Bella smiled and went to work. "Charlie was pretty surprised to see me sleeping on the couch this morning."

Bella was about to ask a question but Alice beat her to it. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing, really," he shrugged again watching the girl he loved put the eggs in the frying pan and turn on the heat. He looked away but Alice caught him. She mouthed to him _"Don't even think about it."_

He nodded, pretending it didn't happen. "He didn't say anything?"

"Nope," the 'p' popped at the end of the word. "I think it was mostly shock, like maybe he didn't believe he really saw me here."

"He's probably wondering why you're here but she won't talk to her husband, _Jacob_," Alice said in a tone that meant what she mouthed to him seconds earlier.

"Alice," Bella said in her best warning voice. The eggs were cooking fast and she flipped them over. Jacob watched eagerly, his stomach growled.

"He should remember you're married, Bella," Alice said in a perky tone. "That's all."

"Maybe I can get less reminder of it," Bella mumbled to herself but of course, everyone heard her. "Sorry. I know. It's just...I feel like everybody is watching me and waiting for me to recall some memory and it all rushes back to me. Even if it's possible, since being a vampire, I don't think your brain changes, it's not going to be fast."

"We know," Alice said sadly. 'But I can hope for it, right?"

"Yes," Bella smiled. "To be honest, I'm hoping for that myself."

The eggs were done and she slid them onto the spatula, to the dish she had beside the pan. Jacob happily took it from Bella's hands as she passed it to him. He dove right in; it was an easy distraction from what he was thinking last night when he saw the pictures out.

Suddenly, there was a very loud ringing coming from where Alice sat. She smiled sheepishly and looked at her cell phone in one swift motion. "It's Jazz," she said. "I gotta take this. Be right back."

She walked up from her seat and into the living room. Pacing to the edge of the room, she flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. "How did I not see this coming?"

Jasper laughed once at his wife. "I don't know. You must be pretty distracted there, Mrs Hale."

She stuck her tongue out to the phone and hoped that though he couldn't see it, he would sense the joke of it from the other side then turned serious. "What's going on there? Anything I need to know?"

"No," he answered her. "Just calling to see how Bella's doing."

"Oh," Alice's tone sounded sad. "She's doing good. Even joking with me sometimes. I think we should just wait. It can't be overnight, you know?"

"I know," he said back. "She came to see Edward and what happened?"

"I can't talk about it now, Jasper," she whispered. She knew it couldn't help much because Bella and Jacob probably heard every word they were saying right now. "Later."

He nodded, though she didn't see. "Okay."

Alice looked towards the kitchen and saw her new sister staring at her, obvious she really did hear the whole conversation. "I should go."

Bella gave her a look then stood up. She was beside Alice before she could breathe again and grabbed the phone. "Hi, Jasper."

"Bella," he said her name like it was a stranger but mostly because he wasn't sure how to talk to her even with her memory.

"Did Edward ask you to call?"

Jacob got interested and stopped eating for a second. Any news was something. "No."

She didn't believe him. "You called to check on me all on your own?"

He sighed. "Well, no. Esme wanted me to call, see how you were doing. Edward's not the only one worried, Bella."

She instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I just keep feeling pressure, you know? This isn't exactly easy for me and I don't even know any of you." Alice gave a sad look because she had thought they had become close in the few days. "Besides Alice, at least." The tiny pixie instantly perked up.

"It's fine," he said to her. "We're not expecting you back to your old self right away. We just want to make sure you're all right."

"Thank you," Bella knew if she could have blushed in embarssment, she would have right now. "I'm going to let you go, all right?"

"Okay," Jasper nodded again. "Bye Bella."

"Bye."

They both hung up and Bella handed the phone back to Alice. "He can call," she just said. "Jasper, Edward, anyone. They all love you and want you better."

Better. Like she was sick. "I'm not going to get better," she spat then turned nice again. "Look, this isn't a disease. It's memory loss; either it comes back or it doesn't. Just let me figure some stuff out,all right?"

Alice nodded and went back into the kitchen, trailing behind Bella. They both sat back down with Jacob as he started to eat again, pretending he stopped just to see what was going on but knowing it's because he's curious about Bella's marriage. Neither girl needed to know that right now.

Bella's thoughts traveled to Edward and what he said to her the previous night. Who knows what could happen from here? She definitely didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to my readers for being patient! Seriously, I love you reviewers so much and anyone else who is taking an interest in the random ideas I get into my head one day.**

**Oh and have any of you been following The Cannes Film Festival? I love how amazing On The Road and Cosmopolis are doing and that I've been RK spoiled these past few days. I'm just in a happy land right now : ) And go see Snow White and The Huntsman next week!**

A week Later

Bella rewinded the same part of the video again. She hit the play button when it got exactly where she wanted it to and stared at the screen. Edward moved in closer to her as she did the same thing. Their lips met and for a moment, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

She really believed that she felt that way at the time.

At first, it was hard for Bella to think she got married at 18. She'd been watching the wedding video for a week straight it seemed like. Only stopping to make Charlie some food or hunt. It was pretty hard to stop watching, she had to admit.

The two people on the tv screen were in love. Truly and completely.

There were footprints in the back rooms and Bella looked in that direction. Jacob peeked his head in, wondering if it was okay to come in. She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

He sank into the couch aside her. "Hey," he said, turning his head to face the television. He noticed Bella and Edward's wedding kiss was playing and he sighed.

"What?" Her tone came out harsher than she meant it to but she didn't apologize.

"This," he said, pointing to the screen. "Again. How many times have you watched that since Alice dropped it off?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just feel like I'm putting some missing pieces together when I watch it." she turned the tv off and slumped back.

He frowned and look at her. "You didn't have to turn it off."

She just shrugged. "Maybe it's time, you know? I should stop dwelling on it all. I don't remember it so I shouldn't keep thinking about it."

"Did anyone ever tell you about your 18th birthday party?"

The words were so random and out of the blue that her head could have spun it turned so fast. "Why?"

He ignored that question and asked again. "Did they?"

Bella swallowed and felt a burn in her throat, pretending she didn't. Her non-beating heart hurt just from what Edward had told her about that day. She wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone yet, let alone Jacob, who was in love with her. "Yes."

He nodded, wondering if she got the whole story. "How much of it?"

"The whole thing," Bella whispered, anxious to get off the subject. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

She turned to face him, seeing him eye to eye. "I know how you feel about me. Or at least I think I do. And…I'm not ready to think about that when I know there's someone else out there who loves me too and that I'm supposed to love him back."

Jacob sighed a long heavy sigh. "Okay." Bella's eyes widened, expecting more. "Nothing else. Just, know that at some point. You'll have to make a decision again, Bella. Whether it's going back to him or coming with me. Even a different option entirely - you're gonna have do something about all of this."

"I know," she grumbled, annoyed. She knew he was right.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you gonna call her?"

Alice bounced around the room, annoying Edward. He thought the term bouncing off the ceiling fit more accurately.

"No," he said for seemed like the millionth time today.

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen or heard from Bella in a week, Alice," he turned to face her. She stopped to face him, his annoyed look mirrored on her face now. "I don't think she wants to talk to me right now. You have to stop doing this."

"I'm only trying to help, Edward," she said with a pout.

"It hasn't worked so far," he whispered, sadness coming into his tone.

"It will," she said in a perky voice that almost sounded like she ignored what he said. "Trust me. Bella will come around."

"And what if I'm setting myself up for disappointment?"

She shook her head. "You won't be."

Edward laughed. "And how would you know that?"

Alice simply smiled and said, "I had a vision this morning."

"Are you going to tell me what it was or are you going to keep your annoyance to yourself, sister?" He had a playful look on his face but on the inside, he was falling to pieces thinking about being with Bella again. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Nope," she smiled brighter. "What would be the point of a surprise if you already knew about it?"

He smiled what used to be Bella's favorite smile in the world at his tiny sister. It was very rare he did this anymore.

"Can I at least get a hint?" he asked her, anxious. "So I know what I'm in for. When will it happen?"

"I'm not telling you," she made a loop while shaking her head side to side. "But be prepared to see your wife very soon."

She hopped out the door and left Edward alone to his thoughts. Rosalie was watching Renesmee so that was good. He got himself too excited; his hopes went up.

Hopefully not for nothing.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day went by pretty fast. Talking to Jacob made it obvious that he wanted to be with her still. She didn't believe Edward when he said that her best friend was in love with her. Now it was hard to believe she ever doubted it.

She stared out the window at Charlie's house, watching the houses around it. People were outside, greeting each hello even though it was night. They must be coming home from work.

Bella turned her head back to her father's living room, to where the recorded proof of her and Edward's love sat. She looked to the door and to the upstairs. Both were an option. One was following her heart to Edward, even though she didn't remember it. The other was staying here and missing out on things she could be doing.

Somewhere inside her, she knew which was the better option.

Bella walked out the back door, running as slow as she can but walking as fast as possible without being seen. There was something she needed to figure out and she knew she had to do it with Edward. She wanted to be that girl again. The one he was in love with.

And there was a part of her that wanted to be in love with him.

She reached the Cullen house faster than the last time. There was an unessarcasy sigh of relief when she reached it. The lights were on but Edward was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

The blond one, Rosalie, walked to the door when she saw Bella's shadow. Reaching the door, opening it, she said, "What are you doing here?"

Bella swallowed. This was her sister-in-law yet she still felt scared of her. "Is Edward here?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

Rosalie sighed this time. "Haven't you broken his heart enough times already? Maybe the space will be better for you."

"He's my husband," Bella replied, saying the words out loud for what seemed like the first time. "I have the right to talk to him."

"Can we talk for a second?" Bella nodded as Rosalie lead her out the door to the porch. "None of us wanted to become like this, Bella. You were the only one who made the choice beforehand. While you were human."

"I know," she whispered. "But I didn't mean for this to happen."

"And I know that," the older vampire said back. "But what you don't know is what it's doing to Edward that this happened to you. He wanted more than anything in the world for you to not become like him. Imagine his feelings when he turns you and this happens. I know it's not the worst that could go wrong, but it definitely isn't a good thing."

Bella didn't feel like getting a lecture when she did nothing wrong. "What's your point, Rosalie?"

"Just...let Edward have time," she answered in a polite voice. "You may need yours but he needs his, too."

"Look," Bella found her voice. "I may not remember everything that happened between the two of us but I do know I loved him. I can't erase that. And he deserves a chance to show me he loves me."

Edward walked to the front porch of his parent's house, surprised at what he was hearing. Also really excited. "Hi."

Bella jumped, wondering how she didn't hear him coming. "Hi...Edward."

Rosalie smirked, seeing the nervousness on her new sister. She resembabled a girl who's crush just walked up to her. "I'm gonna go back in." With a wink in Edward's direction, she went back inside the house.

He half-smiled. "You came to see me?"

"Um, yes," she answered him. "Alice gave me a lot to think about since you and I last saw each other."

Alice. He made a reminder to himself to thank her for telling him something was going to happen. "Do you want to come somewhere with me?"

Bella nodded and Edward took her hand. She didn't object but instead watched him in concentration while they walked. He was much more handsome up close.

Edward stopped in front of a small cottage. He looked at her in antipaction. "Why did we stop here?"

"This," Edward started. "Is our home. Esme had it done for the two of us while we were on our honeymoon."

_This is why she didn't tell me_, Bella thought. She looked at the small house and couldn't help but smile. This was her and Edward's home.

"Wow," she breathed as he opened the door and led her inside.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she beamed. She started to walk around a little bit, letting go of her husband's hand. "It's gorgeous."

"So are you," he whispered. She turned her head. He almost forgot she hear his whispers now. Silently cursing himself, he recovered. "I'm sorry."

"No," she waved her hand to pass it off. "It's fine. We're married. You can say things like that, Edward."

He bowed his head then brought it back up to look at her. "Sometimes I feel like it used to be. You weren't able to hear when I spoke so low and I just said things about how I felt and you never noticed."

She was interested in that. "What kind of things did you say?"

"What I just said, how you don't see yourself the way I see you," he answered her. "I love you."

Without realizing it, they walked closer together and were now just inches apart. They both took a deep breath. "Edward..."

"I'm sorry," he tried to back away but her hand caught his arm.

"No, don't be," she whispered to him then spokein a louder tone. "I want to try, Edward. I want us to be a couple. I don't know how it's going to work. I barely know you but maybe you can fill me in sometimes. Maybe even..."

Edward didn't hear any more words. He lifted Bella up off the ground and spun her around. Her words trailed off as she wrapped her arms around him. The smiles were apparent on their faces as he laughed a happy laugh.

When the spinning stopped, he didn't put her down. Instead, she just held onto him for support and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. She was comfortable there. He pulled her closer to him and just breathed in her scent.

It took a few seconds for them to break apart and when they did, Edward slowly put her down. Bella adjusted her clothes he looked at her face, wondering what her thoughts were. Just like he always had.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he murmured to her. His eyes searched hers for any hint.

"You," she whispered. "I'm thinking about how we could make this work. I'm thinking about what your marriage proposal must have been like. How you possibly could convince me to get married at eighteen. Everything's rushing all at once."

Edward just smiled. "We have time to talk about all of those things."

She smiled back. "We do."

He took his arms off the side of her waist and smiled again. He was just happy to have her back. "Are you going back to Charlie's soon?"

"Yeah," she replied and he could tell a part of her didn't want to leave. "I should actually get going now. He didn't know I was leaving and he didn't even come home yet. I don't want him to get worried."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You should go, then."

She turned to leave, letting her hold on him go loose too. When she reached the door, Bella turned back with a huge smile. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Edward smiled her favorite smile back, hoping it could trigger something. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Okay," she smiled bigger as she walked out the door. Edward followed behind her, wanting to see her until he couldn't anymore. He felt like the happiest man alive.

In the corner of his eye, he saw movement and turned his head. Alice was walking back to the main house with Renesmee in her arms. She had a huge smile on her face. _Told ya_, she thought. Edward just smiled back, whispering a thank you.

**A/N: Thoughts, anyone? Sorry I haven't been updating this week but my online world was a bit busy even this week with a little site I love called fanforum lol. I hope the update was worth the wait, guys! xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter within 2 days? This must be Christmas, huh? I love you readers so here is a present : )**

Bella closed the door behind her. It made a low noise but it was enough for her father and Jacob to know she was home.

"Hey," she said, nearing the kitchen and sitting down. They stared at her. "I went to go see Edward."

"Bella.."

Charlie's voice was both accusing and sad. "Dad, we're married. I think I'm safe going to see him."

"Jacob, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," the wolf nodded, looking back at Bella before he left the room. "Be careful, Bells."

She nodded this time then turned back to her father. "What is wrong with me going to see my husband?"

Charlie sighed. "You don't remember him, Bells. Why would you trust him so soon when in your mind, you've only known him a week?"

"Because..." she started then half-smiled without thinking about it. "He's sweet and he loves me. I need to start figuring out who I was in the last three years. Where else to start than the man I married?"

"Bella," he half-whispered her name but she heard perfectly fine. "He broke your heart. He left you. What if you remember something, you two are happy then he leaves you again? What then?"

Bella shivered though she wasn't cold. "He wouldn't do that."

"You believed that the first time, too."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bella yelled and stood up from the table. Her glare stared down at her father who was still sitting in his chair. "I'm trying to move on. I want to remember more than anything and for some reason, my own father doesn't want me to."

"That's not what I meant," Charlie said, looking at his daughter right in the eye. If she could have cried, she would have been. "I want you to remember more than anything, too, Bella. I do. I want you to remember how close we were since you moved in with me. But when it came to Edward, you weren't always best at making choices."

She shook her head. "No. He loves me. And I love him, I just don't feel it right now because of what happened."

"See this from a father's side for me, Bells," he stood up as he spoke. "You were dating a guy for a few months only and then he leaves, no trace to find him, and you became this shell of a person for_ seven months_. Think how I would feel seeing my daughter like that, my only child, over a boy."

"I do see it your way," she whispered and regained her voice a little. "I just don't understand why we would get married, why he would propose if he was planning to just leave. Getting married at 18 isn't exactly a favored thing. So there had to be feelings."

"I don't doubt there were," he replied back. "But I'm worried. I don't want you go back to him, blindsided and get set up to be hurt again. The memory loss could be a good thing for that part at least."

"No," she shook her head again. "If I want to make my marriage work, then that's what I'm going to do. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not trying to." Bella gave her father a look of disbelief but he continued anyway. "Just think about it first. I want you to be careful."

"I will."

"That's all I ask for."

He smiled slightly at her and she gave him one back. Inside, she was a little furious but she understood. It made her a little more annoyed at her brain for not remembering what her and Charlie had either all that time.

Bella turned to go up the stairs but turned back. Charlie had now sitted down and went back to eating his dinner. Jacob must have made him that, she thought. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

He looked up and she said with a sad voice. "If anyone's going to get their heart broken of the two of us, it's probably gonna be Edward."

He understood and nodded to her slowly. She nodded her head once and tried to form a smile then went back up the stairs.

Jacob was waiting for her in the hallway outside of her bedroom. "You're back with him?"

"Maybe," she answered. She wasn't even sure if they were exactly. "Why? Are you gonna say the same thing Charlie did?"

"I think he covered it," Jacob chuckled. "Just be careful with your heart, Bells. It may not be beating but it can be broken."

"Thanks," she nodded to him too and he half-smiled before she disappeared into her room.

Bella spent the whole night after that thinking about what Charlie and Jacob both said. She thought about what Rosalie said. What Alice always says. She was so sure she made the right decision in telling Edward she wanted to try to make this work.

So the next morning came and with enough thoughts to fill the head of every person in town to help her decide, she started her way to Edward's. Walking outside, she noticed there was a new car there. A silver volvo. _Huh, _Bella thought, _I wonder if Edward did this_.

She walked closer to the car and saw an envelope on the driver's window. _Bella, _it read:

_You wanted to give it a chance so I thought I'd help. This is my car. You may not remember it now but you've been in it many times. There were a lot of coversations that happened here that lead to me falling in love with you. I'm gonna try at every chance I have to remind you of us and everything that happened. The good and the bad. And always remember this part: I love you, always have, always will. _

_-Edward_

She smiled as she read the note. The keys were attached to the note and she pulled both off and opened the driver's door. The inside was warm, like someone had been just sitting in it. Edward, she smiled again. He probably drove it here than either ran or had someone in another car.

It was probably the first option.

Bella took a moment to admire the inside of the Volvo. Edward said she was in there many times and they had shared moments in there. What kind of moments? That part was unclear but she also knew somewhere inside her, he wasn't the type of guy to just sleep with you in a backseat. No matter how much you begged.

The car purred when it started and she pulled out the driveway. It was weird driving since her memory didn't go far enough back to when she had a license. But yet it was natural and she made every turn like she had been doing it for the past three years.

It was nice to know something remembered inside of her.

The long winding road seemed shorter when in a car. Maybe she hadn't been running fast enough before.

Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway and turned the engine off. Putting the keys in her coat pocket, she got out of the car and walked up the steps. She was about to knock when she saw Edward sitting on the couch with Rosalie, holding something in his arms.

He must have sensed her or heard her footsteps because his head looked back so fast. There was a look of panic for a spilt second that quickly turned to a smile. Edward stood up, making sure Rosalie was all right then walked towards the door. Bella didn't understand the exchange but she pushed it aside for the moment.

Edward opened the door with a huge smile on his face. Bella couldn't help but return the smile. "Hey," he beamed.

"Hi," she said back through her smile.

He decided to offer to go somewhere else. It was only a matter of time before Bella realized there was someone in there with Rosalie and he preferred her to not find out this way. "Do you want to go to the cottage with me?"

"Sure," Bella nodded. Edward took her hand again like he did the night before. And also just like that time, it felt complete when they were like that. They walked slowly this time, as if to make the moment more special.

Reaching it, Edward stopped and let go of Bella's hand. She don't know how she didn't see it coming but one minute she was standing there in front of their little home, the next Edward had her lifted up in his arms, walking through the threshold.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

He chuckled with her as he looked at her face. "I didn't get to do this yesterday. You are my wife, after all. And this is supposed to be our home. It's only natural I carry you into it."

He put her down gently and she stood on her feet, staring at him. Bella took his hands in hers again, turning her head down to look at their joined hands. His eyes went down to them too. "I've been thinking about you a lot since last night."

"You have?"

Bella nodded then spoke. "Yes. I've been trying to think of any reasons at all I shouldn't jump into this, barely knowing you. But I couldn't think of a single one."

Edward's head moved upwards to stare into her eyes and he found she had the same thought. They just looked at each other. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she swallowed hard. "Charlie actually, sort of lectured me about you when I came home. He doesn't want me to get hurt. You wouldn't hurt me, right?"

He shook his head a little bit. "No. I wouldn't."

Bella smiled again. "That's what I thought." Edward smiled back at her. "I told him he didn't need to worry about my heart, that you were more in danger of getting yours broken than I was mine."

"Why is that?" Edward asked. He was genuinely curious because he knew as long as she was alive, happy and healthy, he could get through it.

"What if I don't remember, Edward?" she countered his question with one of her own. "What if I stay this way and you get your hopes up and I end up not wanting to do this anymore?"

"It won't matter," he said, trying to reassure her.

It wasn't working. "But what if I leave you?" she whispered.

"That won't matter to me," he repeated, placing his hands on both of her shoulders, forcing her to turn and face him. Instead she looked down at the ground, hoping he'd tell her she's making a mistake risking his heart like this.

"Isabella Cullen," he said, the words rolling off his tongue. She looked up at him hearing her marriage name. "I love you. I mean those words when I say them. If you decide it's better for you to not stay with me, that it'd be too hard if you don't get your memory back, then I will help you leave. I don't want to force you to be with me."

She listened to her husband's words and realized how she had fallen in love with him. He puts her over himself, letting himself be hurt just to help her. She also realized how he could have possibly left that September day a year ago.

"Okay," she whispered, at a loss for words. "I believe you."

Edward didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around his wife, embracing her in a hug. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his back, her hands reaching his upper back. Leaning her head onto his chest, he said, "I missed you so much, Bella. Any amount of time away from you...I don't know how I make it through it."

She whispered, still not finding her voice completely. "Then how do you?"

"I think about how you must be feeling," he answered her. "I think about what might be better for you, the right thing to do. When I left that first time, I honestly thought you could move on and forget about me. And now when I'm not with you, I remember it's better not to pressure you."

Bella reluctantly pulled out of Edward's arms to look at his face. He was staring down at hers too. "You are too good to me."

"No," he disagreed. "That was always what you were to me." They both smiled at each other and it was silent for what seemed like minutes.

"Do you think you're up for trying to refresh my memory today?" Bella asked to try to take away his doubt of himself and onto other thoughts.

"Yes," he smiled at her again, changing his expression since his last words seconds ago. "Do you have any ideas of what you'd like to try?"

"Something special," she answered. "I want to see something personal for the two of us, something that would mean something to me and our relationship."

An idea came to Edward's mind. "I have just the thing. Climb on."

She laughed. "What?"

"Just get on," he laughed lightly with her. "You don't know the way and I don't want you get lost. Come on."

Bella laughed again as Edward crouched down, just enough for her to climb onto his back. She put one leg over on one side and another on the other side. Wrapping her legs and arms around Edward, he stood up and zoomed out the door.

If felt like a new experience to go through the forest like this, with Edward, vampire speed, free. She wondered what it must have been like the first time they did this.

Edward heard her whispered laughs and excited breaths. They were low but still music to his ears to hear that sound again.

Soon they reached their destination : the meadow. He let Bella climb off his back. Once she was off, she started looking around and trying to remember something. Anything. The way the forest was shaped around the meadow...the grass...the flowers...there was a spark inside of her. She'd know it anywhere: she recognized this place.

Edward watched her in amazement, waiting for some kind of reaction. Whatever she was thinking, she held it in and hid it from Edward. "Well?"

She turned her head back to face Edward. He had a big smile on his face, hoping this place would stir up something, anything. "It's beautiful, Edward. What is this place?"

The smile faded a little bit, sad, but was still there when he answered. "This...is our place. The meadow. It's where I first showed you what I look like in the sun."

Bella looked at the sky, sad the sun wasn't more out; she wondered what she was missing. "We came here a lot?" Edward nodded; she nodded back.

"Do you remember anything?" He didn't want to give up his hope yet but it was faltering.

Bella shook her head, not knowing that answer was taking away his hope more than keeping them the same. "No, sorry. I guess it's not as easy as I thought it would be."

Edward shrugged, trying to be reassuring. "It's fine."

"Really?"

Bella walked back towards him to see what his eyes were saying. "Bella, I don't only want you if you're who you used to be. I love you and no matter what happened, you are still you. You are still my wife and the woman I love. It doesn't matter if you get your memory back five minutes from now, tonight, or fifty years in the future. As long as I have you in my life, I'm happy with just that."

Edward's words made her speechless. Instead of saying anything, Bella ran at human speed towards Edward and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started kissing her back, putting his hands on her back.

It was a perfect moment.

It seemed like everything was falling into place as they melted into each other. After the kiss ended, both were breathless even without needing a breath. They sat on the grass and talked for what seemed like hours, spending time getting to know each other all over again.

Edward took Bella to his home and told her to keep the car for now. She accepted it reluctantly but smiled. She kissed him sweetly goodbye and when she was gone, he could still taste her on his lips.

Jasper walked outside while Edward still stared into a distance as the Volvo went out of sight. "You have to tell her, Edward."

He turned around, noticing his brother standing there for the first time. "I will. Just not today."

"No," he said, walking down the front steps. "It isn't fair to Bella and it isn't fair to us. She needs to know about her daughter. It was so close when she came today. You were sitting right there with Renesmee and Rosalie. What if she saw her?"

"I don't know," Edward whispered. "I just know I don't want to give her any extra information at the moment. What if learning she's a mother is too much and she leaves for good, never finding out if she can get her memories back? I don't want to risk anything."

"You're risking your future with Bella by keeping this secret," Jasper said in a low voice. "Just tell her before too much time passes or someone tells her on their own."

"I plan to," Edward nodded.

"Good."

And they both walked back into the main house, Jasper sitting with a hyper Alice who was eager to hear about Edward's day with Bella in the meadow.


	9. Chapter 9

"When's your birthday?"

Edward looked up from the meadow's grass at Bella when she asked him another question. It was such a simple one too. He answered with a smile, "June 20th."

Bella nodded. "Noted. What year were you...How do I word this?" She laughed lightly, not being used to the land of vampires and changes.

"I was born in 1901," he said to her. "But Carisle turned me in 1918."

"So you're..." Bella tried to do the math in her head. "105. Right?"

"Yes," Edward laughed. He started playing with her fingers to try to make her feel better about not knowing this stuff.

"What order did all of you join the family?"

"Carisle was first," Edward said, still staring at their intertwined fingers. "Then me, then Esme. After was Rosalie. He actually thought the two of us were going to be like him and Esme." Bella seemed uncomfortable at that but he continued, wondering if it was because he added notes to the answer. "After was Emmett. Alice and Jasper came together."

Bella was silent. "Did you and Rose ever...?"

"What?" Edward burst out laughing. "No, never. She hated me the instinct she first heard me speak."

"And did you ever like her...like that?"

"No," he replied, still chuckling at the thought. "That was part of why she disliked me so much. Rosalie considered herself the most beautiful woman in the world but I didn't exactly agree with that."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you and her...actually...were...you know." She forced out a half smile but was uncomfortable thinking in that direction especially now that she knew it wasn't true."

Edward had a playful look on his face when she finished talking. He reconized this. She had blushed at moments like this before. "You're jealous."

Her face snapped up at him. "What? No. I am not jealous."

"Yes, you are," he beamed and teased at the same time. "You thought me and Rosalie were together at some point and it made you jealous."

She just shook her head in denial. "I am not jealous."

He tried to stare right into her eyes and smiled. "It's okay if you are. It wouldn't be the first time. Just, your blush gave you away the last time."

"Fine," she surrendered. "I got jealous, okay? Thinking of you and Rosalie, together, that just makes me feel like I don't compare."

"There's no comparision," he sighed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

They were inches away from each other's lips and both were unsure of what to do. Bella didn't want to lead him on even though they were trying but...damn, Edward was a good kisser.

He had another thing to say, however. "Bella...about yesterday...when you kissed me..."

His breath swept up to her face and she could just taste it. She wanted him, badly but didn't know what was the right thing to do here. Even feeling like jumping on top of him and just christening the meadow right now might be a bad idea. It might send the wrong signals.

"If it was wrong to do that," she started speaking through her teeth. "I'm sorry, Edward. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do."

"No," he disagreed. "It's only right if you were okay about doing it. I just didn't want you to feel any pressure. Not like I was forcing you to do it again."

"But what if I want to?"

They leaned back to their previous positions and just when their lips were about to met, her phone rang, loudly.

"It's my dad," she groaned as she looked at the cell phone.

Edward leaned back, almost laying down in the cool grass. "You can answer it. I'll pretend I don't hear it."

"No," Bella shook her head again. "He can wait to hear from me. Right now, I wanna focus on me and you. That's it."

'You sure?"

"He's just worried about me being alone with you, that's all," she answered. "But he doesn't know that I trust you and even if you did so in the past, you won't hurt me."

"No, I won't," he said, staring into her eyes again. It didn't even matter they weren't chocolate brown anymore. They were still hers and he loved them.

Bella felt the gravitional pulls towards Edward again and moved towards him. Edward realized she was moving closer to him and leaned back, unsure of what else to do. She kissed him lightly on the lips, he kissed her back.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, just small kisses. It wasn't enough to settle Bella's appetite for him but it had to do. They must have done that before but in her head, they've only known each other a week and it didn't seem right. Yet.

Edward opened his eyes when the kiss was over and looked at his wife in the eyes, searching for any sign she didn't want to do things like that. He found none and smiled. She smiled back, knowing how much it means to him for it to feel like normal.

"I should take you back home soon," he murmured, still struck in the kiss. She only nodded and didn't say anything. Bella was too happy to stay there in the meadow all day but she knew he wanted her to not be pressured to be with him.

Little did Edward know, she wanted to be there more than anything in the world. She remembered this place but couldn't touch the details. It felt like a spark that would flicker at random moments but never stay on too long for her to get the full information.

"Okay," Bella agreed and she climbed on his back again even though she was capable of getting back to the Volvo.

Edward zoomed through the woods, still thinking about how warm her lips felt on his. He tried to shake his thoughts away but he just couldn't. He loves Bella. He didn't want to lose her and having her be close to him like that again was just too tempting that he might end up scaring her away.

They were back at the car within seconds and Bella reluctantly climbed off of Edward's back. Both said nothing as he opened her door for her and then went to open his own.

The ride to Charlie's house seemed short, even doing the normal speed limits. Edward tried to be a good driver in front of Bella considering the driving was something that always had freaked her out. He chuckled lightly thinking of how that was what scared her about him, not even that he was a vampire.

Bella turned to look at him and he just shook his head, as if that said his thoughts were funny. She was curious to what he had been thinking of but didn't push it.

Edward turned into the driveway and was out of the car within seconds, opening the passenger door for Bella. She smiled her thanks and took his hand as he walked her to the front door.

"I guess I should get going," he said as he turned to leave.

Bella's grip on him became tighter. "No. Come in, stay awhile."

He looked back and forth between his wife and the direction of his house. The choice was easy. "All right."

She gave a huge smile as she turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Walking into the house and then the living room, Edward noticed the wedding video sitting on the table and albums full of photos. Bella saw what he was looking at and looked down sheepishly.

"Alice gave me those," she pointed towards the pile her husband was now staring at. "She thought it might help me with my memory. But so far, all I see is a woman in love and a man who is going be so disappointed if she doesn't come back to him."

He looked back at her now. "I told you I didn't-"

"I know," she interruppted. "That doesn't matter to you. But I can't help feeling like I'm not the person you're looking for. I may have the same name and the same body but I'm not her."

"Yes, you are," he said to her, looking in her eyes again. "I wouldn't be standing here right now telling you that you are if you weren't. I would give you that space you wanted if I thought you changed and wanted nothing to do with me."

"I don't think I'd ever want that," she whispered. She took both of his hands and lead him towards the couch. "Come sit with me, Edward."

He nodded and sat on the right side of the couch. Bella came and sat right next to him so that their hands were still connected. She looked down at them and smiled. He just watched her reaction.

"I never told you about the big ring you wear," Edward broke the silence when he noticed her staring at the diamond filled ring on her right hand.

She looked at him, realizing he saw her staring at it. It was probably because she didn't have it in her last memories. "You know what it is?"

Edward smiled. "Yes."

She looked back and forth between him and the ring. "I didn't know what it was. Sometimes I catch myself staring at it and I don't even know how I got it."

"It's your engagement ring," he said to her. She officially kept her eyes on him now, waiting for more information. "It actually belonged to my mother but Carisile kept it when she passed. And then I gave it to you."

Edward looked at her hand now and Bella returned her eyes to the ring too. "I thought it might from you. I just didn't know it was an engagement ring. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you," he whispered. Bella caught that and looked at his left hand, seeing he still wore his wedding band even with everything going on between them. It gave her a thought.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

She paused, scared to ask her next question. "Do you think...maybe it's possible...if I could have my wedding ring back?"

Edward couldn't help the surprised look on his face then the smile that broke out across his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box that contained her ring. The lid creaked a little as it lifted but Bella didn't care. Her ring was in there.

The light hit the band as soon as the lid was completely up and it shined like the sun. Bella couldn't help the smile that broke on her face either when she saw it.

Edward carefully took it out and held it in front of Bella's left hand. She had her finger ready for whenever he was ready. Slowly, he placed it on her ring finger, sliding as slow as he could until it reached the end.

After it was secured where it belonged, they both looked at each other. Edward put his two hands on both sides of her face and leaned in, kissing her. She kissed him back in an instant and put her arms around his neck.

The attraction happened when she first awoke to this life. That part was not surprising. What was was how fast she got used to kissing him. It was only three days since she kissed him in the meadow. Alice had been taking her to hunt since then, making sure that if she was going to be spending all this time with Edward then she'd need to feed.

They kept kissing, not able to really let the other go. More seconds passed and they pulled apart, both breathing heavily even though neither needed to breathe.

"Wow," she breathed as a huge smile broke on her face.

"Yeah," he agreed and smiled with her.

They were taken out of their moment by the front door opening. They moved a bit apart so it wasn't obvious that they had just been kissing. Charlie walked in the room and saw Edward sitting there with Bella, and sighed.

"How are you two doing today?" he asked as he hung up his gun and jacket. It still made him nervous to see them together with her memory being not as there as the first time they dated. He wanted her remember everything already so maybe he'd have to worry less about her heart.

"Good," Bella nodded. "We're good, Dad."

"Edward?"

"I'm good," he nodded too.

Any suspicision Charlie had, he pushed aside as he walked into the kitchen. Bella stood up and followed him. "Do you want me to make you dinner, Dad?"

"You don't have to, Bells," he answered her as he tried to figure out what to make. "I don't wanna interrupt you kids' time together."

"I think I should get going anyway," Edward said as he stood up, smoothing out his clothes. Bella turned to look at him sadly like she wanted him to stay.

"You don't have to do that, Edward," Charlie replied for Bella. He could tell she didn't want him to go and could also tell he was the reason her husband wanted to go so soon.

"No," Edward disagreed. "I think I had Bella a lot today and maybe it's your turn to get some time with her."

Charlie smiled at his son-in-law for the first time in what seemed like forever. He walked towards the door, Bella trailing behind him.

"Tomorrow?" She asked him, not even needing more words.

He nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

She smiled her brightest smile yet and leaned in and kissed him. It was a short kiss, sweet but it had the impact of any of their past ones.

"I love you," Edward said, taking her hands in his and kissing them too in gentlemen style. He especially made sure to kiss the ring that was now back on its rightful finger.

"I know," she let out a little laugh and walked back in the door. Edward started walking, slow at first since he didn't have a car there when he heard something coming from his left side.

He sighed. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hey," the wolf said, walking towards him. "I come in peace, don't worry, bloodsucker."

Edward chuckled. "What do you want, Jacob?"

"Just a few things," he answered him. "Be careful with Bella, okay? I know she tries to act tough but inside, she's probably falling apart."

"I will," Edward agreed, all joking gone and seriousness taking its place. "Anything else?"

"I'm done," he said. "This messed up triangle we have going on, I'm out of it. She never chose me when she remembered you. That I could get through because she knew how much she loved you. But, now, even without the memory, she still chose you. If that doesn't make me back down, what will?"

He laughed a bit at the end and Edward copied him. "Okay. Anything else?"

"No," he replied to the vampire. "Nothing else. Just take care of her and make her happy. Try any chance you have to try to jog her memory but I'm sure you're already doing that, right?"

"I am," Edward answered him. "Jacob, I want to thank you for everything. You've been there for Bella when I wasn't. You've taken care of her and kept her alive when I didn't. You fought against the newborns when they came after her and my family. And most recently, trying to convince her of what I asked of you. Not many people would agree to do that."

"It was nothing," Jacob shrugged. "I wanted her alive almost as much as you did. I would have tried anything."

"But thank you," the vampire said. "I don't think I deserved your help with that last part but you still tried anyway."

Jacob turned serious. "You're welcome."

The two shook hands and after Edward went on his way to go hunt. He'd been slacking on that as well now that him and Bella were working things out.

Back inside, Charlie was eating his spagetti Bella made him for dinner. She watched him happily, glad to be feeding him.

When he was done, Bella took his plate and went to wash them. Charlie noticed something when she grabbed the dish though. "You're wearing the ring again?"

Bella swallowed hard then turned around. "I told you me and Edward were trying to make it work."

"But the ring's back?" he asked his daughter. "You're officially together again?"

"Yes," she answered. "We're trying to reconnect and he's helping me try to remember."

"And it's not because you're his wife?" he questioned her. "It's not an obligation?"

"No!" Bella shouted. "It's not like that at all. He doesn't want me to be forced into any of this. He wants me be sure. I'm the one convincing him it's the right thing."

"Okay," Charlie surrendered. "I just want to make sure, Bells. You've been through a lot lately. Graduation, the wedding, being sick, now this. I wouldn't be surprised if you just ran away with all this happening."

"I'm fine here, Dad," she said, sitting next to him. "Look, I love you and I know you are just trying to be a good father. But I've made my decision and I want to make this marriage work. I want to find out more about the man I fell in love with, maybe do it all over again."

"Did anything seem familiar yet?"

"There is this one place," Bella smiled. "A meadow. Edward says he took me there many times and it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. And when he brought me there, something clicked. Like I knew the place."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No," she shook her head and stared at her fingers then back up again. "What if it's just me wanting to feel something more than actually feeling anything? And then I tell Edward and he gets all his hopes up...I can't do that to him. I need to be sure I remember something before I tell him. For all I know, I'm imagining what I feel there."

Charlie looked at his daughter sadly and put an arm around her. "You'll know if it's real or not. Has anything else clicked?"

"It sounds crazy," she began, "but I think Edward has. I just feel something when I'm with him. It's not just that I loved him but there's something about him. The way he says things feels like deja vu or something. And he doesn't talk like most people our age. I just feel like I'm whole when I'm with him."

"If you're happy," he said to her, she watched him as she tried to get his words out. "If you are really happy being with Edward and he makes you feel this way, then I'm happy for you. I know I sounded mad about you two hanging out again but if it's the right thing for you, support that."

"Thank you, Dad."

Bella stood up slightly from the chair and hugged her father. He hugged her back and they shared a good moment between them for the first time she woke up.

xxxxxxxx

Edward reached home finally. He went slower than usual to think about everything that happened. Bella kissed him again, mulitple times. She's wearing her wedding ring again. Everything seemed like it was slowly getting back to normal.

Then Alice ran outside.

"Edward!"

"What is it, Alice?"

"You have to tell her, Edward," she shouted. "I just had a vision. Bella is going to see Renesmee. You have to tell her, soon."

"It's fine," he tried to assure her. "Rosalie can take her someplace like she has been and it'll all be fine."

Alice shook her head. "No, no, no! It's time! Bella should know about her daughter."

"What if it does more damage, Alice?" he asked the little pixie. "What if all this progress me and her have been having gets set back because she has to adjust to being a mother? It might be better to let her settle in then tell her anything else."

"Not this," Alice kept shaking her head. "This is big. You need to tell her."

"All right," Edward agreed. "I will."

The next morning, Bella came over in the silver Volvo and walked to the cabin. No one expected her to come so early in the day so Renesmee was out with Emmett and Jasper. They were trying to get her more blood from the hospital.

She knocked a few times before turning the door knob. It was open and it wasn't exactly a surprise to her. Any of the Cullen's threats could easily get through a locked door.

Bella walked through the small rooms and finally spotted Edward. He was fixing some stuff in what was supposed to be their bedroom. There was stuff on the shelves now - Bella's favorite books that she never thought to take with her when she went back to Charlie's.

"Hey," he turned around when he knew she was in the room. She just smiled and walked towards him, her confidence beginning to rise.

Bella grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. It didn't take him too long to kiss her back. Edward put his hands on her lower back, holding her to him. She pushed away any anxiety she had about coming here that day and just let herself be in the moment. That was what she was going for.

She backed herself up and leaned down towards the bed in the middle of the room. Edward moved over her, hovering. They kept kissing, not being able to let the other one go.

It wasn't long before Bella pulled his t-shirt over his head and she was holding him closer to her than she ever had. The two of them just couldn't stop. The need for each other and to be together was too strong, pulling at them.

It was a long while before they stopped. Bella laid curled up in the blankets, legs tangled with Edward's. It felt perfect. It felt like home.

He kissed her head, pulling her closer to him. In response, she wrapped her arms tighter around his strong shoulders. They didn't talk, both failed to express what they were thinking at that moment.

The time got later and Bella knew she couldn't stay. Her and Edward had spent the whole day away, kissing and tangling up in each other. It was just what they had both needed.

When she started to get dressed, Edward groaned. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes," Bella laughed. "I do. Charlie might get worried."

"Tell him you're spending the night with your husband," he teased. He knew she wouldn't agree to it though.

"You know I can't," she forced a smile. Edward just laid there in the blankets, watching her get ready to leave.

He got up and started to get dressed as well now. She watched him, reconsidering. It seemed wrong for her to come here and have this happen. But she couldn't push the thoughts out of her mind. And they are married, after all. It must have happened before.

Edward walked over to Bella when she was about to leave and put his hand on her cheek. "I love you, you know that, right? And if you think what just happened shouldn't have...remember that I love you, all right?"

"I know," she leaned into his hand, feeling comforted. "And I don't regret it one bit. Not at all."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Now go. Before I don't let you leave."

They both laughed as she made her way to the doorway, Edward behind her. The boys were coming back with Renesmee as she left the cottage. Bella stopped in her tracks seeing a baby in their arms.

Bella turned to Edward. "Is that baby safe here?"

He looked over to see Jasper and Emmett holding his daughter and panicked. In the midst of an amazing day, he forgot to bring up the subject of their child. He felt like a jerk and silently cursed himself.

"Yes, she is," he said, walking up to his brothers. "Bella, I'd like you to meet someone. I should have told you this sooner but I was worried."

Bella walked closer, curious. "Worried about what?"

"This is Renesmee," Edward smiled. "Our daughter."

Bella gasped. "What?"

**A/N: Andddd? Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Leave a review : )**


	10. Chapter 10

The day had been perfect, Bella thought. She remembered kissing Edward, his arms wrapping around her, tightening their hold. When Bella saw Edward without his shirt, she just knew he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stored the image into her memory and kept kissing him.

Edward's hands played with the hem of her shirt until he finally started sliding it up. He looks into Bella's eyes for an answer. She nodded and he fully lift it up. He stared into her red eyes for a moment, forgetting the color and feeling in his heart that it's Bella, it's his wife. He just kissed her again.

The rest of their clothes came off slowly, him inching her jeans down her waist, her wrestling with his belt buckle. Edward just smiled and helped her get it open.

Bella thought about how in her head, she'd only known Edward a little more than a week. But they were also married and she felt this gravitational pull towards him, one she couldn't help if she tried.

She knew this was right.

They didn't bother with the covers since neither could feel the cold. When they came together, it felt like an electric bolt. Bella felt something inside of her and it wasn't just sex or the comfort of being with someone who loves her. It felt like her memory was trying to push through.

Something about this act had seemed very familiar. It had a very deja-vu effect on her and she was scared. What if everything couldn't reach the surface just like this couldn't?

When they laid together, it felt simple. Nice. Bella just wrapped her arms around him, tightening her hold on him and never wanting to let him go. Edward must have felt the same way, wrapping his arm around her waist. The blanket was used at some point, not that late in the day. It made them feel even more connected in their own way.

There was connecting later on in the day too. It happened a few more times, some of those times leading to a deep conversation with the two of them only covered in their sheets, sitting up and laughing.

But that world was like a daydream. Both Bella and Edward were out of that world right now and she was finding out about her daughter.

_"Bella, I'd like you to meet someone. I should have told you this sooner but I was worried."_

_Bella walked closer, curious. "Worried about what?"_

_"This is Renesmee," Edward smiled. "Our daughter."_

_Bella gasped. "What?"_

"Bella?" Jasper asked her, feeling her emotions and not being able to tell how many there were at the moment. He knew there was anger, anxiety, sadness, and betrayel. But those were only a few.

She turned to look at her brother-in-law and nodded. "I'm fine." But she didn't feel fine and he knew it.

Renesmee reached for Bella, knowing who she was already. Edward was unsure of what to do or say so he improvised. "I think she wants you."

Bella looked panicked as she looked at her daughter, her tiny hands in her direction. "I have to go."

She turned to leave but Edward followed after her. "Bella! Wait."

Bella stopped and faced him. "What? Are there more secrets you're keeping from me besides the fact that I'm a mother, Edward?"

"No," he whispered. "This is the only thing, I swear. Just let me explain everything to you."

"Okay," she gave in. "Explain not telling me about my own daughter." She waited and crossed her arms across her chest.

Edward took a deep breath. "I didn't want to pressure you." She gave him a look. "It's true. There was already so much with you not remembering so I thought I was helping you by giving you space in between new information."

Bella sighed. "You should have told me."

"I know."

"When was she...how old is she?"

"A couple of weeks," Edward answered her. "The pregnancy lasted a month. It was a little different, being a half vampire, half human child."

She processed this. "The how did I get turned? If I was pregnant up until I lost my memory?"

"The pregnancy was killing you," he answered her. It didn't even matter to him that his two brothers were standing not too far away and that they were holding his newborn daughter. "We had a plan to do a c-section when Carisle had come home from hunting. But you went into labor a day earlier."

Bella swallowed, taking in Edward's words. "And then what?"

"Once Renesmee was out," Edward continued. "You passed out. I thought you..." She understood without another word and gave him a soft nod when he looked up at her again. "I tried everything; I couldn't give up. There was so much venom and morphine in your system but I had to be sure you were okay."

"You saved me," she whispered, not even sure if she meant to say it out loud.

"I did," Edward said back, causing her to stare into his eyes for a long time.

Emmett and Jasper watched them and brought Renesmee over when she was getting too antsy. Emmett handed her to Edward as Bella watched how he reacted with their child. She had to admit, he was pretty good with her.

"Is she why we got married?" Bella questioned as she watched her husband and daughter play with each other, him bouncing her slightly in his arms.

Edward was about to answer but it was Emmett who broke in. "Edward - before marriage?" He laughed. "No way. The guy's a prude. He didn't want to get a home run before it was legal. How romantic."

"Emmett," Jasper said, sensing Edward's oncoming anger. "Why don't we go inside and leave the three of them alone?"

"What?" the biggest Cullen whined. "We're just getting to the good stuff! And by the looks of these two, they got to some of that today."

Bella felt as if she would have blushed right now had she been able. Looking at Edward's face, she knew he felt the same way.

"Come on," Jasper urged, pushing Emmett towards the house. That left Bella alone with Edward and Renesmee.

"So..." Bella started. "Never before the marriage?" Edward shook his head. "Was there anyone else...for either of us?" Another shake. "Why not? You must have had offers."

They both cracked a smile at each other. "You had offers, too," he hinted. "I did too but none of them interested me. It wasn't until you that I knew I wanted a relationship."

"Relationships aren't the only way to have sex," she replied. "I bet there were hundreds of girls willing to be that one for you."

"But only one caught my eye," he said, staring into hers again. For a moment, she forgot her anger and saw the man she was just in that bedroom with. She also knew she was already falling for him.

"Just now..." she began, not able to find her words correctly. "What happened at the cottage...was that a mistake? Should we not have done that? Should I not have kissed you?"

"No," Edward shook his head slowly and closed his eyes then reopening them. "Maybe I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did. It's too early for you. You don't even love me or remember loving me so I'm a stranger to you."

"No, you're not," she pleaded, trying to regain his eye contact. "Really. I came to you. I made the first move. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do, all right?"

"Okay," he said in a low voice.

Bella tried to give a small smile but she knew she needed more time with the new information. "I still think I have to go."

"Okay."

He understood without asking a thing. He was willing to give her the time she needed about this because maybe it meant she wasn't as mad as expected.

"You understand why I have to go, right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"Just give me a few days," she spoke. "I should get used to the idea of being a mother before I actually try to be one, you know? I don't want to screw up my kid's life because I'm trying to prove something to myself."

"I know," he said, preparing himself to watch her go. First, Bella leaned on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips then gave a look to her daughter, a longing one. "Good-bye." And she was gone.

Edward watched as she left, worrying about her but also getting ready for whatever reaction she comes up with.

His brothers came up behind him. Emmett spoke first. "Did I mess everything up?"

"No," Edward answered. "I should have told her. I knew I should but I told myself that it was better that way. That it might pressure her to feel like she has to be with me. And I wanted it to be her own choice to come back to me."

"Looks like she definitely _came_ back to you," Emmett snorted. Jasper hit him in the ribs. "What?"

"You..." Jasper mumbled.

"What?"

"No sex jokes in front of my daughter, all right?" Edward warned. Emmett held his hands in a surrender.

"Maybe me and Rose should adopt," Emmett said out of the blue. Edward and Jasper both looked at him. "She wanted so much for this little one to born and maybe it'd make her feel a little better about not being able to have one herself."

Jasper snorted this time. "You - going and meeting parents or agencies and adopting someone's child? I'm trying to picture it but I can't."

"Make jokes," he scoffed. "But she wants it and regrets not being able to have that chance. It could make her happier with this life."

"I say go for it," Edward said while staring at his own child. "There's nothing more amazing than having a child with someone you love."

They both watched him for a moment and understood.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bella reached her father's home a short time later. There was another car in the driveway, one she didn't reconize. She got out of the Volvo and walked to the front door, seeing Leah and Sue sitting at the table with Charlie. She only knew Leah from Jacob but went in anyway.

"Hi Bells," Charlie sounded happy to see her. He wondered where she was all day since he didn't see her. "How was your day?"

"Good," she nodded, standing in the doorway. "What's going on here? Where's Jacob?"

"He's having dinner with his dad, actually," Leah answered. She even smiled as she said that so Bella thought maybe she didn't hate her as much as the other time they spoke since she woke up. "This is my mom, Sue, Bella. You met her before."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said as she walked closer and shook Mrs. Clearwater's hand. "Hi."

"It's fine," Sue said with a smile. "Charlie told me what's been going on. I hope you're doing all right."

"I am," Bella smiled. "I' doing as best as I can."

"That's good."

Charlie butt in. "What'd you do today? I didn't see you at all."

Bella sat down at the table and watched them eat. "I went to go see Edward again. His family wasn't around so he was lonely there today."

"That was nice of you," Charlie commented. "You two have fun?"

Another blush moment that never came. "Yes."

Bella got up as if to leave and Charlie said something else. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If you're happy with him," he began. "Really and truly happy with Edward, I am a hundred percent behind you."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "That means a lot to me, Dad. Everything's been so confusing these past weeks and being with him...I feel less confused. So thank you."

She walked over and kissed him lightly on the head. Charlie blushed.

Bella went back in the direction to the stairway and the smile faded. She wasn't sure what exacty what she wanted anymore. Being with Edward felt right but being a mother felt like too much. He was right. This was a lot for someone to handle all at once.

Sitting in her room for a few minutes, she heard a noise in the hallway. At first, Bella thought it was Charlie but instead she was surprised to see Leah in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Leah knocked softly. Bella nodded and she walked into the room. "I wanted to talk to you about Edward."

"You don't have to," Bella said, shaking her head. "Everyone's already pled his case and considering today, I would say they worked."

"What happene..." Leah shook her head. Not why she was here. "No, it's not about that. Seth sent me a message. You know about Renesmee now?"

"You even knew?"

"Yes," she chuckled. It felt weird for Leah to be this nice around a vampire. "I was helping guard you when the wolves wanted to come after you. But the point is...Edward wouldn't leave your side for days. Even after she was born and everyone was taking care of her. He stayed by your side for three whole days, never moving."

Bella listened as she heard this spoken from not exactly an enemy's point of view but not exactly a friend either. "What can I do about that? There's nothing about then that can change anything. I wish he didn't lie to me even though his heart was in the right place."

"I don't think he meant to," Leah responded. "He didn't want to lie to you but he didn't want to give you all this new information at once."

"He told me that."

"I wouldn't wish what happened to you on my worst enemy," the wolf said to the vampire. "Jacob can move on now too since you officially have chosen Edward, huh?"

"Yeah." Bella realized the feelings for Jacob in that sentence, being happy he won't hold onto the hope of being with her anymore, he could move on to Leah.

Leah interrupted her thinking. "Are you going to spend any time with her?"

"I think so," Bella said with a small smile. " I want to get to know her. She's a part of me and a part of Edward. That's pretty amazing."

"It is."

They sat there a moment in silence, forming some kind of new friendship. "So what happened today?"

Bella laughed and felt all girly talking to someone who couldn't know stuff on their own. And she began with the details of what seemed like the greatest day of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days have passed. Bella is now a mother. The words were hard for the eighteen year old vampire to process. She never pictured herself married at her age. She had definitely never pictured herself a vampire, ever. But the most surprising of all the news since she woke up had to be that she had a daughter.

She was beautiful. Brown eyes, brown curly hair. It looked just like her father Charlie's. Yet she looked exactly like her father. Edward. It was hard for Bella to think her husband's name without a million thoughts coming at once.

At first, there was their marriage. Edward loved her more than anyone in the world has ever loved someone - and it seems she felt the same way before she lost her memory. It was obvious they were good together. She felt a connection with him that didn't compare to anything she's ever felt. There was just a spark between them.

But then there was that other thing. He lied to Bella, big time. It was one thing to not tell someone you had this gorgeous cottage in the woods where you were going to live after the honeymoon. It was a whole other thing to leave out the fact that you have a child together.

Bella had no idea how to feel about anything at the moment.

She sighed, frustrated. All she could do was look out the window and think. Sleep would be such a relief at the moment.

Alice hadn't been around in days. Either she really didn't think Bella needed to hunt or she was avoiding the Edward/Renesmee discussion. Bella decided it was option number two.

But she missed Edward also. A lot. There was something to be said for mssing a person you meet just over a week ago. He may be more but her mind didn't carry their history right now so all she had now was their few times they spent together - waking up, returning the ring, asking him about their relationship, getting the ring back, kissing him, the lying and what happened in the cottage right before she found.

Ahh. What happened before, Bella thought. The sex. It was the first time Bella had slept with someone, in her mind at least. It was now more than ever obvious that she had sex with Edward Cullen. A child is definite proof of that. And it was good sex, great even. It was one of the best experiences of her whole life. She wondered to herself often after it happened what their actual first time had been like.

Of course there was no one she could ask but Edward. She didn't know how it would feel to go to him, conflicted about everything, and ask what their first time was like. Where were they, how did it happen?

He said to her how it never happened before they were married and she believed him. It was very doubtful that Edward let himself be mocked by his brother Emmett over a lie. Edward also told her that they were each other's only one. That comforted her some but also made her doubt it because Edward was a good-looking guy, a _very_ good-looking guy. The thought that he only had one girl in his life he got that close to _and_ that he waited until marriage...was a bit hard to believe.

There was light knocking on the door. Bella looked to the front of her bedroom and smiled. She knew who it was. "Come in," she said brightly.

Leah peeked her head in and smiled. "Hi," the girl wolf said as she came in and sat across from Bella in a chair. Bella pulled herself forward so her legs were hanging off of the side of the bed. "What are you up to?"

"You know, thinking about Edward and my daughter," Bella strugged it off playfully. "The usual."

Leah sensed the sadness. She knew it well since she lost Sam. "Are you going to talk to him yet?"

Bella sighed deeply. "I'm not sure. On one hand, he lied to me, right?" Leah nodded along. "But on the other...he's this sweet guy. He loves me. I just don't know what to do. God!"

The vampire put her head in her heads, hiding it from her new friend. Leah spoke."What does your heart tell you to do?"

"Ugh," Bella groaned. "It wants me to go back there and talk to him."

"Then do it."

"But what if -"

"No buts," Leah interruppted. "If I could have somehow gotten Sam back, that it wasn't some wolf thing that took him from me...I would have done it in a heartbeat. You...you have a second chance. You could go up to Edward, tell him you forgive him and live happily ever after. I can't do that so I am telling you that you should."

There was silence after Leah got her last word out. Bella began to process all that she was saying. She just didn't know how things went with her and Edward. But she knew it wasn't very fair to her newborn daughter to just stay away. No matter the anger, she owed it to her baby whether she remembered this time or not.

Suddenly, there was movement outside, no heartbeat and footsteps light as a feather. Both Bella and Leah knew who it was without even looking. She hoped her new sister didn't hear the whole conversation or maybe she had even seen it before it happened and decided to come butt in on Edward's behalf.

Bella's cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw who she knew was outside right now. "Hello, Alice," she smirked. Leah chuckled lightly at the vampire calling to see if it was okay to come in.

Alice's voice was heard as an echo to both the vampire and wolf in the room. "Do you hate me for keeping the secret?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I don't hate you. I even understand why you didn't tell me."

"Good," Alice was now at Bella's window and smiling. "I thought you were never going to speak to me again."

The pixie climbed in through the window and sat right next to Bella. Leah cringed a bit; Alice looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you two friends now?" The two girls nodded. "I didn't even see that one coming." The three of them laughed together. feeling back to normal.

"Are we gonna hunt yet, Alice?" Bella asked the shortest one in the room.

Alice nodded. "That was actually why I came here. I felt so bad not coming sooner but I thought you might want some space from...well, all of us, actually."

"Nah, it's fine," Bella shrugged it off again, pretending it wasn't a big deal. And just like Leah, Alice sensed that wasn't the truth but said nothing. "Let's go."

After a quick wave to Leah, Bella was jumping out her window, following Alice's lead. When they were a good distance away from Charlie's house, Alice started talking. "I wanted to tell you, you know. Edward was all worried and he knew if he really set his mind on it, I would see what happened if he told you."

"Alice," Bella replied. "It's fine, really. I'm not mad at you, all right?"

"Oh!" She jumped up and hugged her sister. "That makes me so happy! I thought you were going to be so mad at me and it made me want to tell you even more! I just really didn't want you be mad at me."

"Alice," Bella said in a very serious voice then chuckled lightly. "I may not need to breathe but it'd be nice to not be squashed."

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice pulled away and stood at least a foot away with a sheepish grin on her face. "I tend to get over-excited about things."

"I noticed that," she half-smiled and they kept walking.

"He was just worried about you," Alice changed the subject and shrugged, which was a first for her. "He wasn't sure if you were ready to process that information yet and he didn't want to pile everything on you all at once."

"It's not up to him whether I'm ready or not," Bella murmered to herself but Alice obviously heard her.

Alice tilted her head. "Is this because you two...you know, slept together?"

Bella gasped. "How did you know that? Oh My God, did you _see_ us? Oh My God."

"No, no, no!" Alice reassured. "I saw the kiss but nothing after that. Emmett's just really loud when he teases. Anytime little Nessie's not around, he tortures poor Edward."

"Awww," Bella said sadly for Edward but then noticed something else. "Wait, Nessie?"

"Oh, we kind of nicknamed her," Alice answered. "Well, Jacob did. He's been watching over her a lot and it was a bit easier to say than Renesmee all the time."

"Jacob spends time with her?"

"Uh-huh."

"My daughter? He baby-sits my daughter?"

"Yes," Alice said impatiently. "I don't see the big deal."

"It's not a...big deal," Bella said, thinking. "Just...he knew, too. Does anyone not know I have a daughter?"

"Charlie don't," she responded. "Us Cullens know and the wolves know. That's about it."

"Oh," the newborn vampire said. She pushed the subject aside and felt an animal's presence. She was unsure of what it was but decided to shelf the topic for later and focus on the hunt.

The two vampires returned to Charlie's after the hunt and spotted Jacob in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. "Hey."

Bella looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Making lunch," he answered her, going to the table and sitting.

"Why here?"

"Because I'm staying here?" He drew out his words and they ended up sounding like a question instead of an answer.

"Oh," Bella replied knowingly. "I almost forgot."

"'S okay," he shrugged. "You have a lot of other stuff to deal with right now than the werewolf that's staying at your house."

He started eating and Alice felt like maybe they needed to talk. "I should get going." Bella turned to her and gave her a questioning look. The pixie backed away anyway and went out the back door.

"Thanks for saying bye!" Bella screamed once her sister was gone but heard a giggle and knew Alice had heard her.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Edward?" Jacob asked Bella. "Is that why she left - so you'd tell me?"

"I don't know," Bella sighed. "To both questions, by the way. I want to be a good mother, you know. But I'm just so conflicted about how to act around Edward. I know I want to be someone my daughter can count on so I don't want to abandon her."

Jacob put his sandwich onto the paper towel. "Sounds to me you know what you're going to do already."

He picked it up again and restarted eating. Bella wanted to ask him something too. "Do you know what you're going to do? About Leah, I mean?"

"What?" He laughed. "What would I need to do about Leah?"

"Oh, nothing," she said with an obvious look on her face that hinted that she knew something.

"Whatever," Jacob tried to change the subject back to her. "How do you feel about Edward?"

Bella sighed then hid her head in her head, just like earlier. "I'm falling in love with him. He's sweet, he is more than willing to take care of me. He treats me good. Well, when he's not lying to me. But other than that, he's been perfect."

"Is it absoultely love? Really?"

Bella nodded, her head moving out of her hands with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Go see your hsuband," he replied to his best friend. "Spend some time with your family. Get to know your daughter."

Bella smiled even bigger and stood up, kissing Jacob on the forehead. She went to the door but as she touched the doorknob, said, "Hey, Jake? You're my family too."

Jacob smiled as he heard the door shut and then the car doors open and close. Then he began to think some more about the whole Leah thing.

Bella sped down the winding highway as fast as she could without being pulled over. She kept rethinking everything, almost turned back a couple of times. Other times she had to tell herself to not kiss him or take off any of his clothes.

Finally, she got to her destination. Bella pulled into the driveway and walked towards the cottage. Looking in the window, she saw an image that made her heart melt. Edward was sitting in a chair with Renesmee, playing with her fingers and smiling.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Edward looked up and smiled even wider. He slowly stood up and put Nessie in her crib then came to open the door. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I didn't think you'd come back," he said to his wife. "I'm sorry about everything, Bella, really."

"I know," she whispered in a soft voice. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters the most is that little girl in her crib. Me and you, we made her together. We've gotta take care of her together."

Edward nodded. "I would understand though...if you never spoke to me again."

"I don't think I could never speak to you again," she said in a playful tone and half-smiled. Edward accepted that as a sign she had begun to forgive him.

Suddenly Renesmee started crying. Edward rushed over in vampire speed and lifted her up, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"Can I..." Bella begun to ask. "Is it okay if I try? Can I hold her?"

Edward looked at her. "You never have to ask, Bella. She's your daughter, too."

She smiled as he passed their little girl between them. "Thank you, Edward."

Renesmee instantly stopped crying and stared at her mother's face. Her tiny hands reached out for her and she smiled. She was addressing Bella as her mother.

"She knows me," Bella smiled.

Edward smiled too as he watched his girls together. "Yes, she does."

Almost as fast as she stopped crying, Renesmee fell right asleep in her mother's arms, rocking back and forth. "What should I do?" she whispered.

"Just relax," he whispered back. "She tends to sleep a while."

Bella nodded and sat down, staring between her daughter and her husband. It wasn't at all the life she expected at 18, even without including the vampire part. But it was the life she had and that was pretty nice too.

Edward sat down on the chair next to Bella. "Touch her forehead," he whispered. She looked at him questionably but he nodded. "Just do it."

Bella did as she was told and saw all these colors at once. In between the colors were pictures. Some of them were of Edward, some Alice, there was every Cullen in there. Then came one of her. Bella was lying on a white table, wearing the dress she woke up in, with Edward holding her hand.

Little Renesmee probably didn't know what this was yet but it was obvious to Bella. It must be a memory of when she changed. Someone was holding her in her arms in the doorway, that was how there was a clear shot of her two parents. There was blonde hair on her shoulder so Bella assumed Rosalie was holding her.

The colors came back and Bella pulled her hand away. She let out a breath to show how amazing that was. Edward just beamed at her. She didn't understand it quite yet but it was something spectactular. Bella just reached her hand closest to her husband over and held onto his hand as they watched their daughter sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett and Rosalie walked out of the same room in a disappointment for the third time this week. They had yet another meeting with an agent, more specifically, an adoptive agent. When Emmett had told Rosalie his idea that they should adopt, she was overwhelmed. The excitement couldn't come off her face even if a wolf walked by.

They had met with two families before and both had thought they were too young. Little did they know, they were dealing with two vampires who have been 17 for much more than seventeen years. They both decided telling someone who was helping them get a child that, it might not help their case.

"Don't worry, babe," Emmett tried to reassure Rosalie. He put his arm around her as they walked towards her red BMW. "I will get you a child, all right?"

Rosalie gave him one of her famous bitch glares – usually those had been reserved for Bella up until recently and also the wolves. He was shocked it was towards him. "How exactly? No one is going to give two teenagers a baby, Emmett."

"But we're not just any teenagers."

"We're vampires," she hissed. "People don't exactly approve of that as parent material, you know. It's never going to happen. It was a nice thought, though."

"No," he shook his head as he opened the door for his wife. They were walking at normal human speed since there were other people in the lot. "There's gotta be something we can do."

The blonde vampire scoffed. "Good luck," she muttered but he could hear the hurt in her usually strong voice. She climbed in the passenger seat, not wanting to drive. Emmett went to the driver's side and sped out of there. Hoping the further they got from there, she'll get her mind off of it.

The drive back to their family's home was silent. Rose stared out the window, a sadness and longing on her face. Emmett knew instantly that no matter how far they got, she wouldn't be distracted.

The pair walked in, husband first and Rose went straight upstairs. At first, Emmett thought it was because she just wanted to be alone but then he spotted them.

Alice and Bella were sitting on the floor, playing with little Renesmee. He sighed and went over to sit by his two sisters. "Hi, guys." The two girls looked at him weird; Nessie smiled. "At least someone in the room likes me."

"She's too young to know differently," Alice smirked.

"I resent that," Emmett responded. Bella smiled, seeing other members of the family interact. Teasing, just like any other normal family.

Bella chimed in. "So I'm going to take a guess it didn't go so well at the adoption agency?"

"No," he shook his head. "No one takes us seriously. They think since we look like teenagers, we must be so we're not capable of wanting to adopt and also actually getting one."

Alice sighed, her tone turned serious. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. I know how much Rose wants her own family and this really was her last shot."

"What if you got Carlisle and Esme to go meet people?" Bella asked. They both stared at her. "I'm serious. What if they went in and meet up with the agency, said the baby was for them? They could sign you guys' name, make it legal?"

"Hmm…"

"I don't know if that could -"

"Ssh," Emmett cut Alice off. "I wonder if that would work. That is pretty sneaky there, Bella. I knew you were somewhere in there."

Bella beamed, taking that as a compliment to her old self. "I just kept thinking."

"I'm not good at that," Emmett said, causing the girls to laugh. He stood up, patting Renesmee on the head. Just as he was about to go upstairs, he turned back. "Hey Bella, if you don't get used to the whole daughter idea, can we take her?"

Bella laughed, shaking her head then threw a stuffed bunny at him. "No! Now get out of here."

He laughed again, continuing to his room and probably to console his wife. Alice's eyes glassed over so Bella became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alice snapped out of it. "She's hungry."

"Ok, I'll feed her then." Alice shook her head. "Why not?"

"Renesmee has two diets, really," the clairvoyant vampire started. "She can have human food….and also blood. And she also prefers the blood."

"Oh," Bella nodded, understanding. "Maybe you can feed her for me?"

"Sure," Alice nodded, understanding as well. "I'll let you know when she's fed."

Bella nodded with a smile on her face. She saw Alice get up in one swift second and into the kitchen all in the same one. She decided it'd be better for her to get out there before she sensed the blood or even saw it. Backwards walking, she got to the stairway and just went up.

Bella had no idea where she was going so she just looked around the long hallway. On the end of the hall, there was a semi-empty bedroom. At least Bella thought it was a bedroom. It reminded her of her room at Charlie's house, some stuff still there but obvious that there was more than that to it.

Also, something about this room clicked with her like it did in the meadow.

She didn't know how she didn't hear him but somehow, he came silently behind her. "This was my room."

His voice made her jump. "You scared me."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

Bella finally turned around, coming face to face with her golden-eyed husband. He had a half a smile on his beautiful face and was staring down at her.

"That might explain why I was drawn to this room," she smiled. "It felt like something was pulling me here."

Edward's expression became eager. "Did you remember something?"

"Not exactly," Bella shook her head a little bit. "It was more of a...feeling. Like something felt familiar about this room but it wasn't exactly a memory."

"What kind of feeling?"

His tone was hoping and Bella wanted more than anything to not get his hopes up and hurt him. "I can't explain it."

"Okay," Edward backed off, feeling like he was pushing her. "Okay. I'm going to leave it because I said I wasn't going to pressure you and I won't."

"This isn't the first time this has happened," she said before she thought about what she was saying. There was no taking it back now.

"Really?"

Bella nodded and went to sit down on the couch that was up against the wall. Little did she know, once upon a time, Edward had tackled her on that couch when she said she wasn't scared of him. It was even the same couch she slept on when Alice was babysitting her during his hunts just a few months ago.

"It was at the meadow," she started, staring at her hands. Bella had kept that inside before but since they were letting out secrets now, it was time to tell him.

Edward came over and stood in front of her. "The meadow gave you that same feeling?"

"Yes," she nodded again. "You said that was our place, right? Maybe because it was such an important place to me and you, it just triggered something. I'm not sure what it was though."

"But the important thing is that there was a trigger at all, right?" Edward urged her. "It means you might be able to get your memory back."

"Maybe."

Edward sat beside his wife now, excited and taking her hand. "But it can happen, right? You wouldn't be getting those feelings if it weren't possible."

Bella shook her head violently. "Please, please don't get your hopes up. I have no idea what any of it means yet and I'd rather not think too positive yet. At least not until I'm sure of anything."

"Okay," he took his hand out of hers. He didn't know what to do. It felt like everytime they took a step forward in their relationship, they took two steps back.

"I don't mean it like that," she said, turning to face him, placing her hand he was just holding over his. "Just think that we're starting fresh and whatever happens happens."

Edward nodded. "All right." He paused for a moment, thinking. Bella began looking around the room from her seat. "Did you know this room is where you said yes when I asked you to marry me again."

She looked back at him, smiling without noticing she did it. "Really?"

He smiled back. "Yeah. I actually proposed to you numerous times. You kept saying no."

"What?" She was laughing now; Edward laughed along with her. He had to admit, it was pretty funny how much she didn't want to go through with a wedding at her age.

"I must have sounded crazy after all the rejections you gave me," he laughed, thinking of a place that seemed so distant. "But it was worth it. Every single moment because when you said yes...my world became complete."

Bella gripped his hand now. She stared into his eyes. "I think that when I said yes, my world became complete, too. I bet I loved you a whole lot, Edward."

"You did," he whispered, staring back into her eyes. He broke off the eye contact just as soon as it started and spoke again, this time louder. "You had your own plans that night, too, you know. It was never going to be the night we got engaged."

Bella snapped out of the gaze, too. "Me? What possible plans did I have in mind?"

"Let me think," Edward pretended to need to remember, like that night wasn't branded into his memory forever. "You tried to seduce me that night."

"What? I did not."

Bella laughed and hid her face in her hands. Edward thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. He also remembered the blush she would get at times like this.

"You did," Edward laughed with her. "It was the night before this battle. I'll get to that, trust me. And we had the whole house to ourselves. You decided you wanted to have that human experience, that it was the one you just had to do before you were changed."

"Oh, God," Bella's face would have been red right now if only the blood still rushed there. "What did you do?"

"What else could I do?" He grinned at her. "I kissed you back. What was I supposed to do?"

"But I thought we waited -"

"Oh, we did," he confirmed. "We did wait. But that night, it was the hardest night of my life to deny you the one thing you wanted most."

Bella became invested as if it was a novel she was reading and not a story from her life. "How did you let me down? I must have been so disappointed."

"Not too much," he answered her. "I said I wanted to wait and you, being determined, said you'd agree to marry me if we could make love before you were turned. You wanted to feel like a human, to have those emotions and not the blood lust a vampire has for our first time."

"Oh, God," she repeated and hid her face even more into her palms. "But did I marry you for sex? Oh, God. I did, didn't I? This story is not in my favor."

Bella laughed lightly and Edward gave a comforting smile. "No, no, no. It wasn't like that at all. You were worried because your parents got married early in their lives and you knew how much I wanted to marry you. It was really more about me wanting you happy more than anything in the world that got me convinced."

She tried to sway the topic but not leave it completely. "So I wanted you to sleep with me before I got changed. Then you must have wanted to wait until after. Why? Was it dangerous?"

"It was," he hesistantly agreed. "I was worried my strength would have been too much...that I wouldn't have been able to control myself in that moment, with you."

"But you did."

"But I did," he agreed more willingly this time but then a sadness came into his voice. "But I couldn't help you from what happened next. I had no control over what the pregnancy was doing to you."

"But it turned out all right," she tried to assure him.

Edward looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I guess it did."

Bella felt bad about bringing up what happened after, sensing what made him so sad in the situation. She spoke her next words in a whisper. "Do you regret any of it? I'm sure I didn't but everything that happened all happened becasue I made you sleep with me before I got turned. It's kind of my fault."

"I don't regret any of it, at all," Edward replied in a soft voice. It was her favorite kind - the velvet voice that had always calmed her. "Not one second of our time together. I do wish things had happened differently because I love you and want to be with you but I also love our daughter. I wouldn't trade either of you for the world."

"That is so romantic," Bella smiled sadly at him. She felt the tears that never came and took her hand out of his. Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him.

Edward hugged Bella back, reaching his arms around her the second hers stood still. He never wanted to let her go.

The moment was over too soon it seemed. Bella leaned away from Edward but their arms were still around the other. Their faces were alarmingly close to one another.

One second, it seemed like they were laughing and getting along. The next, Bella leaned in towards Edward and kissed him softly. Edward put his hands on both sides of his wife's face, deepening the kiss. She puts her arms lower, wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer to her.

Within seconds, Bella was moving forward and was on top of Edward's lap. He twisted so she'd fit better and they couldn't stop kissing. His hands stayed locked on her face and her hands were glued to his back.

They were both out of breath soon and yet Bella still couldn't move off of Edward. She felt something poking at her and she giggled. Edward reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "What is it?"

"Um, nothing," she shook her head, wanting to kiss him again. "Just, I think, something is getting a little excited about where I'm sitting."

She giggled again, drunk off the emotions. He looked down and silently cursed himself. "I don't want you think this is about sex at all."

"I know," she smiled and untangled herself, climbing off Edward's lap. She stood there awkwardly. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"It's up to you," he replied, straightening himself out.

Bella sighed. "Maybe we should wait. I know we did this the other day but we can wait, right? It should be right the next time we do that. And this...with your family in the house and our daughter right downstairs...might not be the right time."

Edward nodded. "Okay, you're right. We should wait. I've waited decades to meet you, Bella. If I can wait that time for you, I can wait for anything."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. The door opened and in walked Alice. She was holding Renesmee in her arms. "She's done eating."

Alice gave a look that Bella just knew meant she saw what they have been doing. She also knew that her clairvoyant sister was waiting until they were done with whatever they were doing to bring their child up. Bella mouthed a 'thank you' towards her sister and Alice smiled.

Edward stood up, recovering from what just happened and walked over to his sister. Alice gracefully handed him his daughter. Renesmee smiled when she was back in her father's arms. Bella watched them with a smile of her own.

Alice noticed Bella's eye lighting up at seeing her husband and child together and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. She thought she was very helpful to what was happening here. "I'm gonna get going," she said and gave the newlyweds a wink before she left and was out of the room faster than she came in.

"That was odd," Edward said while staring at Renesmee and playing with her hand. He shrugged it off though.

"Can we go take a walk, you think?"

Bella's question took him off guard and he nodded anyway. He was just happy to spend time with her. She gave him another smile for what seemed like the millionth time and they walked out of Edward's old room. They seemed content to walk at normal speed.

Renesmee knew what was happening even for a little baby. She looked between her parents with a kid-ish, happy smile. The moment was perfect for all three of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so this has taken me forever to write again! But thank you to all my AMAZING reviewers and for my fantastic and loyal readers for waiting for my next updates and sticking with me. But FINALLY, here is chapter thirteen. I really hope you are all still in the fandom with me : )**

Charlie paced the living room. He knew Bella was an adult now, a married adult but he was worried about her being gone for hours. He liked having her back in his house but he just wish he didn't have to worry as much.

Her memory had not resumed yet nor did he know if it ever will. That fact alone made him worry all the more but he also felt like there was something different about her enough that he didn't need to worry. It confused Charlie and comforted him at the same time.

The front door opened and he expected to see his daughter. So when Charlie stood up and went to the door, he let out a small sigh when he saw Jacob.

The wolf sensed it. "Not who you were expecting, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Charlie chuckled.

"Just a little bit," Jacob laughed. "How long has she been out?"

Charlie thought for a second. "I think since after I left for work this morning. But I'm not exactly too sure."

"Did she leave a note or anything?"

"No," Charlie shrugged. "She probably went to go see Edward and that shouldn't bother me because he's her husband but I'm just feeling very protective ever since she was sick."

Jacob just stood there, not telling him if he was wrong or not.

"Is that where she went?"

"Fine," Jacob gave in. "She called me when she got there. I left to go hang out with Seth this morning and when I came back, she was gone."

Charlie walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I don't understand why she would keep that from me. I'm her father. He's her husband. She can tell me she's going to see him."

"I think she was thinking about your reaction," the wolf answered him. "Bella just thinks you don't approve and she thought it might be better if you didn't think of her being over there."

Jacob thought to himself about the real answer. Renesmee. Bella didn't want to tell her father about his grandchild or have to explain how exactly she's here in less than two months after the wedding.

That was more than Charlie might be able to handle.

Before Charlie had a chance to answer, Seth and Leah walked in through the back door. He wondered why they couldn't just knock like normal people and use the front door but he pushed that aside as he welcomed his guests.

"Hello, Leah, Seth," Charlie nodded to both of them and they each looked at him. Leah smiled small at him.

"Hey. Charlie," Seth said happily. He knew his mother was becoming closer to him but he liked the human. He was also happy his mom had something to talk to after his father's death earlier that year.

The eldest had decided to change the subject from his daughter now that there were more people in the room. "Do you guys want some pizza? I could order some if you want."

Leah spoke first. "I don't know if we should-"

"Sure!" Seth interruppted. "That sounds great."

"Great," Charlie said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to make the phone call. Jacob and Leah stared at Seth while he gave an innocent look.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Edward walked further into the woods behind the Cullen house. Edward carried Renesmee in his arms and every once in a while, she looked over and smiled at seeing her husband carry their daughter.

"So how did I find out?"

"That I'm a vampire?" He asked her; she nodded. "Well, there were little things. I moved faster than anyone you'd ever met. My skin was so cold, it made you shiver even on a warm day. Things like that. Oh and Jacob told you a story about his ancestors meeting me and some of my family. That was a giveaway."

Bella laughed and listened to the ringing tone of it. "So I must have asked Jacob about you then."

"Actually, you flirted with him for information, if I remember correctly," Edward laughed with her.

"That must have been awkward," she smiled at him. "So you moved faster than everyone. But I thought you acted normally in front of other people? Because wouldn't the whole town know you're a vampire then?"

"I do go about as normal as possible," Edward nodded, looking straight forward as if he was about to get lost in a moment. "But there was this one time in the school parking lot when you were standing beside your truck and a van came speeding."

She could see where this was going. She chucked lightly. "Uh-oh."

Edward smiled at her to let her know the best part was coming. "Alice had a vision of it crushing you. I was on the other side of the lot so I used my speed to get to you. I stopped the van just inches from you."

"You saved me," Bella whispered. "You always save me, it seems like."

"Yet it also seems like you're in danger because of me."

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe that. I think you are my guardian angel, always protecting me."

"That's a nice way of looking at it," he smiled wider at her and stopped walking. Bella paused too and waited for him to speak again.

He didn't.

"It's the only way to look at it," she said, placing her hand on his arm that was holding their newborn daughter.

Edward turned slightly to face her and saw her smiling. He was surprised at how proud she was of him and how much she thought of him. He had never felt that way about himself.

They smiled at each other and Bella thought maybe she could get another question in since she turned that memory around for him.

"Was I ever bitten before now?"

They began walking again. "Yes."

"By who?"

"His name was James," Edward said through his teeth. "He met you when you were with all of us and found it interesting we had a human with a group of vampires. So he came after you even when Alice and Jasper took you someplace else."

"He tried to kill me?"

"He did," her husband said sadly. "He tricked you into believing he had your mom. You wrote me a note about going to meet him and to not go after him but...there was no way. If he hurt you, _if he killed you_..."

"Edward," Bella whispered and she was in front of him before a person could blink.

"I couldn't lose you," he said in a whisper back. "I just couldn't."

"I know," she agreed. "How did you find me? Did Alice have a vision?"

"She did," he answered. "He had broken your leg and thrown you around...when I came, you were unconscious. I immediately thought the worst."

"But I'm here, right?" she tried to cheer him up. "You didn't lose me."

"But he bit you," he said. "Almost killed you. You were in the hospital. That's the first time you and me started this relationship that I thought we were better off apart."

Bella looked sad. "But we're not. Better off apart, that is."

Edward gave her a small smile. "I know that now."

She smiled brightly back and went back into the pace they were at. "Good," she beamed. He chuckled and looked at Renesmee sleeping in his arms. He definitely knew that now more than ever.

"There's these vampires named the Volturi," he spoke again after a few moments of silence. This took Bella's interest. "They're kind of the peacekeepers of our kind. And I went to them before because I had wanted to die but it's very hard for us to kill ourselves."

"Why did you want to die?"

"Because I thought you were dead," he gave her a half-smile. She understood without any more details.

"What happened?"

"What usually happens," he chuckled. "Alice had a vision. You and her flew to Italy to stop me. You were very brave."

"I was?"

Edward nodded. "You saved me that time. We only got off because we agreed to turn you even though I never wanted to. But those moments were part of one of the happiest nights of my life. I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead so having you back in my arms again, even if you couldn't forgive me...at least I knew you were safe."

Bella thought for a moment. "Why didn't you want to change me? I mean, you love me. I don't understand why you would want me grow old and die when we could be together forever."

"I guess I'm old-fashioned," he begun. "But I wanted you to have as normal of a life you would have had, had you never met me. I wanted you to see your family. I wanted you to have a family. I thought I was taking your future from you."

"You _are_ my future."

"That's exactly what you said when I first explained it to you."

Bella had the urge to kiss Edward again. But with their sleeping daughter in his arms, she had to resist. Being with him was so easy. She even forgets about her memory loss.

"You should expect to hear from there at some point, by the way," Edward said suddenly. Bella looked at him curiously. "We sent them a wedding invite so they need to know you're turned or they might come here to check on you."

Bella stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she became scared. Her thoughts then moved to her little daughter, barely a month old, and older vampires might come and find out about her. "Is she safe?"

Edward didn't even need to ask who. He mirrored the worried look on his wife's face. "As long as Aro only knows your thoughts, he won't find out."

"What do we do?" she asked him, still worrying and staring at Renesmee. She began to stir in her father's arms.

"We could go to Italy," he answered. "Show them you're changed."

Bella only nods, not sure what to think. Edward takes one hand from underneath their daughter and holds onto Bella's. Neither says a word to the movement and they keep walking.

xxxxxxxxx

Charlie, Jacob, Leah and Seth sit in front of the pizza box, stuffed. They managed to finish the pie and now they decided to relax but no one knows what to talk about. Leah makes a head motion to Jacob, telling him she wants to talk. He follows after her out the front door.

"I realized something the other day," Leah blurts as soon as they get outside. Jacob waits patiently for her to tell him and gives a look for her to continue. "I have...feelings for you."

"Wow," Jacob whispered in surprise.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she rambles. "Man, now I lost the only person I have any connection with left."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what do you say?"

Jacob didn't say anything else. Instead, he put his hand on her neck and leaned forward, kissing her. She immediately kissed him back and they broke apart, smiling, foreheads touching. "Does that answer your question?"

She smiled wide. "Maybe you need to tell me again."

So he does.

xxxxxxxxx

Edward placed Renesmee back into her crib, slowly bringing her down in her little bed. Bella watched from the doorway. She felt as if she was the luckiest person in the world and didn't care how supernatural her life was. It was perfect.

He shut off the lights in his daughter room with the exception of her night light and they walked out together. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to him. She did the same and leaned her head on his shoulder.

When they sat down, their positions remained the same. She thinks of how this is her home, really truly her home. That leads her to making a decision about everything.

"I want to move in here with you, Edward," she took her head off of his shoulder and looked him right in the eyes. "I know we both may not sleep but our daughter does and I want to be here. I want to be here when she wakes up. I want to be here and talk to you all night."

Edward didn't let her keep going. He kissed her sweetly on the mouth, smiling as he did it. Bella couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips the second his touched hers.

"There's another thing I want that I didn't get to say," she said once they broke apart. "I want to make love to you as many as times as inhumanly possible."

He smiled even brighter and kissed her again. She kissed him back and just put her hands on the small of his back. This was a perfect moment.

They pulled apart too soon but Edward wanted to say something. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

She smiled. The moment needed one more thing. "I love you, too, Edward Cullen."

"Really?"

Bella could do nothing but nod, bobbing her head up and down with a huge smile on her smile. His smile became even bigger if possible. She leaned her head back on him and linked their fingers together. They planned going to Charlie's the next day and getting the rest of her stuff that is there. But right now, they were content in laying together and knowing sleep will never come so they can never get tired of each other.

**A/N: So...was that worth the wait? I really, really hope so : ) And I hope it was a nice distraction from all the drama right now. Thanks for reading this, everyone. You all inspire me with your reviews. **

**xoxo Missy**


	14. Chapter 14

A shiny, silver Volvo came into view as Charlie pulled into his driveway. He smiled to himself because he knew that even though it once meant his son-in-law was at his house, it didn't share the same theories anymore. Edward had loaned Bella the Volvo so seeing in the driveway after not seeing her for twenty-four hours was a relief for him.

Chief Swan got out the police car he was driving and went and happily opened his home's front door. His earlier excitement eased a little bit once he saw that his son-in-law was sitting on the couch with his daughter. He was hoping for some father-daughter time before she completely went back with her husband and left him again.

"Edward," he said after hanging his gun up along with his jacket. "Nice to see you two here for once. I don't think I've seen either of you around. How's it going?"

"It's going good," Edward nodded after looking at Bella's face. He needed a sign that he wasn't slipping anything out prematurely.

Charlie nodded back and turned to walk into the kitchen for a snack. It wasn't exactly time for dinner yet but he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Dad?" Bella called, half screaming his name in panic she'd miss her chance to tell him the news.

Her father turned around, looking suspiciously at her face. "Yeah, Bells?"

"I have something to tell you," she swallowed. Charlie looked at her even more suspiciously now. "It's about me...and Edward."

Edward looked at Bella and thought about holding her hand and giving her confidence. He put that thought away because he knew she needed to get the words out on her own.

Now Charlie was definitely curious. "What about you two?"

Bella noticed his tone and quickly rambled an answer. "It's nothing bad! I swear! This is a good thing."

He thought through the possibilties and stuck on a certain one. "Are you pregnant?"

The female vampire smiled at the ground, thinking of her daughter back home. It felt nice to think the word "home". But she knew her home was wherever Edward was and that made her want to smile even bigger.

However, in the moment, after that question, maybe smiling wasn't the best idea.

"Are you?"

His voice sounded urgent and before Bella could speak, Edward answered his father-in-law. "No," her husband replied. His smooth voice calming her smile to a small beam. "It's not that, Charlie."

Charlie felt a wave of relief wash over him. He may be ready to accept this marriage but he was never near ready to be a grandfather already. Nor did he think these kids were ready to be parents, either.

"He's right, Dad," Bella spoke, working on her voice and keeping happy thoughts of Renesmee from spilling out. "We're not pregnant."

For some reason she couldn't understand, Bella felt the strangest sense of deja vu. She had no idea where it came from but this conversation - or at least parts of it - seemed oddly familiar.

Charlie sat on the single chair across from his daughter and her husband. "Well, what is it? It'd be nice to hear some good news for a change."

"Well," Bella bit her lip absent-mindly. She turned to Edward for help but he just her a reassuring smile and whispered to her that she can do it. Turning back to Charlie, she continued. "I was thinking...that maybe...I should...that me and Edward, actually, should live together."

Her father stared at her. He was stunned. It didn't feel like he had enough time with her to lose her again. "That seems...sudden."

He hadn't meant for it to come out the way it had.

"Well, we're married," Bella defended. "It's bound to happen at some point."

"That's not what I meant," her father went on the offense. "Just, are you a hundred percent sure? You don't have to rush anything, you know that, right?"

"I know that," she sighed. "This was my decision. I just wanted to tell you in person before I came in with any boxes and started taking stuff out."

The eldest composed himself and leaned forward. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I appreciate that, both things."

Bella smiled again, happy it turned out better. Edward stood up. "I guess I'll go get some stuff ready to go. Maybe give you two a moment alone."

He leaned down and kissed his wife lightly on the head. Before she could mumble a bye, he was taking two steps at a time and gone. Bella found herself staring at the direction he left in. Charlie noticed and saw how happy she looked since she woke up. He hadn't seen her smile like that since...well, the wedding.

She turned back to her father, still beaming. "Are you really happy for us, Dad? Because I want your honest opinion. Am I really rushing this?"

"No," he shook his head. He really meant it. "I think you've always been ahead of your time and I think you've found the person you're meant to be with at a young age. I'd wish everyone to be so lucky."

Bella noticed the words of regret regarding him and her mother but decided to make the moment not turn sad and to cheer him up. "I am really, really happy, Dad. I wasn't sure about all this - Edward, the marriage" - she stopped herself from saying 'motherhood' -"but he really is a great guy. And he's helped me so much through all of this."

"I'm happy for you, baby," he replied. Charlie felt as if tears were going to come into his eyes seeing his little girl beaming like this. "Really, I am. I'm glad he's helping you. I was worried when I found out about the amesnia."

"Me, too," his daughter agreed. "I think I needed a push into the right direction, though. I didn't really want to trust anyone when I woke up with memory loss."

She chuckled and he smiled. "I think I would have felt the same way."

They both stood up and for a second, Bella was that little girl who used to come for a few weeks to stay with her father. She seemed so small and fragile, and laughing like she'd burst with happiness.

Charlie hugged her tightly, thankful he had a second chance before she left again. He was glad that this time didn't include him pushing Jacob towards her. Though it did seem as if that option was over before it began. There was also how he caught Jake and Leah holding hands the other day when he picked up some food.

Edward was in the room before either even realized it. Bella assumed her senses were off due the fact that she was having a father-daughter moment. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him, moving further from her father as she did so. Charlie knew that was the way things were going to be very soon.

"I have to get some boxes," he stated. "There's not a lot of stuff but it'd be a lot easier if I could bring down at once."

"I have some in the basement," Charlie said to him, stepping away from his daughter and walking towards a door.

Bella walked up to Edward and leaned her head against his right arm. "How'd it go?" He whispered to his wife, kissing her on the top of her head again.

"Good," she nodded, still smiling. "It went good."

"I'm glad," he whispered into her hair, his lips still lingering in it. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, leaning closer to him. He responded by putting an arm around her.

Charlie came back into the room, saw the embrace between the two of them and instantly knew something changed. She was in love with Edward. Again. And she knew it, too. He wasn't sure what feelings he was expecting at seeing them like so much like a couple but he was happy to see his daughter so in love.

_This is a good thing_, he thought to himself. "Found a few boxes," he said, walking towards them. "How many do you need?"

"Just a couple," Edward shrugged. "Bella didn't bring much back with her when she came here, did she?"

They laughed lightly and Bella smiled again, looking between the two most important guys in her life. It was nice to see them getting along.

Edward took his arm away from Bella and took the flatened boxes from Charlie. He smiled at Bella another time then went back up the stairs. Charlie followed after, willing to help and maybe even get a few minutes along with his son-in-law.

It only took about forty minutes to get all of Bella's stuff together and then pack it neatly into the boxes laid out before them. Her stuff totaled three boxes and the backpack Alice had come over with that one day. Bella held it with her and packed special stuff of her and Edward in there.

Her husband and father came down the stairs together, laughing about something. Bella perked up and shut off the tv she'd been flipping through the channels of. She caught the end of a joke Charlie's known since she was little. It was hard to tell if Edward really found it funny or if he was laughing for her father's benefit.

"All done?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, setting his box down. "There's one more box up there. Then that's it. You're officially moved out."

"Dad," she sighed sadly. She was worried he might cry because she bet that would manage to convince her she's making the wrong choice. Somehow.

"I'm fine, Bells," he said, gaining back some of that smile he just had as he came down the steps. "Me and Edward are going to put this stuff in the car. You got your bag?"

"Yep," she nodded. She tapped the side of the couch to show where it was. "Got it right here."

The two men went outside just as she heard another girl's voice coming closer. It wasn't Alice. It sounded like...

"Bella!"

Leah waltzed into the room, a smile on her face. Bella made note of that possibly being from Jacob. "Hey, Leah."

"You're leaving?" She asked her new friend sadly. It seemed like they didn't get to know each other as well as she had hoped they might. And especially they didn't get to do it where there wasn't about eight vampires at once.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I decided that if I'm gonna be a married woman, might as well live like a married woman." She laughed lightly.

Leah lowered her voice and leaned closer. "Does Charlie know about -?"

"No," Bella cut her off. "Not yet. I don't really know how to tell him that without telling him everything else. I was thinking maybe one at a time. But first, I need to figure out how to tell the first piece of news."

"He hasn't suspected?" Bella shook her head. "That's so weird, but good. At least he's not asking all these questions you can't answer yet."

The vampire agreed with the wolf. "Yeah, that is definitely a good thing."

But she wondered - was it really?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was placing his box side by side with the box Edward had just put into the Volvo's trunk. Once it was in, Edward worked on his guts and called his father-in-law's name though he was right beside him. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about taking Bella somewhere," Edward started. "Somewhere to refresh her memory a bit, I hope."

"That sounds nice," Charlie said back. "Where were you thinking of?"

"There's this little island off the coast of Rio, Isle Esme," he answered him in an excited-but-hesistant voice. "My father bought it for my mother, actually. And it's where we went on our honeymoon. Bella really loved it there, called it one of the most beautiful places she'd ever been."

Charlie had to think for a moment. Rio was far away. But what if it helped her memory? "It sounds like a really good idea, Edward."

"Really?" He wanted an honest opinion. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Charlie said, leaning against the silver car. "That was an important place for you two. Maybe something could click there." He was trying desperately hard to not think of what happened between the two of them there, _on their honeymoon_.

"Well," Edward begun, feeling open with his wife's father in the moment. "So far, two places have clicked for her."

Charlie whispered. "That meadow."

"She told you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the day you took her there. She was worried about giving you any sense of false hope so she didn't want to tell you."

Edward nodded, understanding. "Well, there was there. And my bedroom. The first time she came in there, she was amazed by my music collection. I think I fell even more in love with her that she knew _Claire de lune_."

Charlie smiled. "Sounds like Bella. She has a thing for classics."

"That's also where she agreed to marry me there," he chuckled. Charlie looked at him, surprised. This was the first he heard of how Edward proposed. "Maybe that connected something for her, too."

"How'd you do it?" Bella's father asked his son-in-law. "Propose, I mean. I know Bella and I know she must have took some convincing, no matter how much she loves you."

"I first did it when I came back after Spring Break," Edward squinted at the sun, hoping his skin didn't have any big reactions. "Bella didn't believe I loved her so I ended up asking her to marry me. She thought I was joking."

Charlie chuckled this time. "Now that definitely sounds like my daughter."

"Yeah," Edward laughed along with him. "It took a few more times to get a yes out of her. When she did, it was the happiest moment of my life at that point. Up until our wedding day happened."

"Edward," Charlie turned to face him. "I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter. I know you love her and I know you'll say you already do take care of her. But she is very fragile at the moment. She may seem strong but I know it's killing her that she doesn't remember."

"I know," the vampire tipped his head down and kicked some rocks off the driveway before looking up again. That was a rare action for him to do. "I'm trying very hard not to push her. But at the same time, I'm trying to help her as much as she allows me to."

"That's good."

Edward nodded, liking that they got to talk - the two of them only - for once.

"Just make sure my little girl's safe, all right?"

"Always."

As if on cue, Bella and Leah stood in the doorway. From both of their expressions, Edward thought, neither of them had heard their conversation. At least not that they showed.

"You boys gonna get that last box?" Bella teased. She was definitely in a good mood. Charlie could only think of Edward to thank for that.

"Yeah," Edward answered his wife. "I'll go get that right now."

He gave one last glance to Charlie and walked to the front door, Bella lightly touching his arm as he passed and smiling at him.

Charlie stored that moment with the one he'd seen earlier in the living room in his mind as happy Bella memories.

Soon, they both were heading into the car, Charlie saying good-bye to only child again. He wondered how many times he would have to do this.

"I love you, kid," he whispered to her as he hugged Bella. "Always."

"Me, too, Dad," she mumbled. If she could have cried, she would have. "Thanks for letting me back in while I was crazy."

"Anytime," he smiled, pulling away. "I'd do it over again in a heartbeat."

It was her turn to smile as she gave him another quick hug then got into the passenger seat of Edward's slver Volvo. Charlie and Leah waved to the newlyweds as Edward pulled out of the Swan's driveway and onto the road to the Cullen house.

Bella waved one more time and they were gone. Charlie just stared after them, hoping for the best and feeling as if everything will be all right, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Edward made way to their small cottage easily enough. Edward once again set her luggage down and lifted Bella up. She laughed and giggled as he carried her through the doorway. "Welcome home," he breathed.

"That sounds nice," she said back. She kissed him sweetly. He smiled wide.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

Edward beamed bigger. "How would you like to go see where our honeymoon was?"

Bella screamed. She was so excited and hugged her tight to her. "I would love that," she said as she leaned in to kiss him another time.

A/N: I think this story is ending soon. I'm so sad about it but I have it planned in my minds and my thoughts are all leading there. There's a few more chapters left then and thanks so much for sticking with me through all this. : )


	15. Chapter 15

"How are you feeling?"

Bella looked at the seat next to her, at her husband. He was obviously worried what she was thinking now that they landed in Rio de Janero. She gave him a smile. "I'm okay. Just a little scared of seeing this place."

Edward gave her a more reassuring smile and placed his hand on top of hers. "It'll be fine. Our honeymoon was here. It doesn't matter if you get your memory back here or not because it will always be a special place for us."

"I know," she sighed, covering his hand with her other hand. "I'm just worried. I want my memory back and...I keep thinking if this place don't do it, what could? You know what I mean?"

"Yes," Edward sighed back. "But it doesn't matter. I love you. Just put no pressure on the place and it will be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Bella smiled a genuine, worry-free smile and leaned in towards her husband. He followed her lead and their lips touched lightly, aware of the other passengers nearby. They pulled away too soon but the other people were exiting the plane.

Edward gave another smile and gave his wife a quick kiss. "It's time." He grabbed the bags and they walked away from their seats, hand in hand.

Once they were in the luggage claim and Edward was collecting their things, Bella began thinking. She felt like this was a second chance. She was getting another honeymoon since she didn't remember the first one. Her and Edward seemed to be working out despite their earlier problems.

It had been a little more than two weeks since she woke up on that table in her in-laws' house. That was all she remembered of the past three years and yet here she was, standing in an airport in Rio and she couldn't be happier.

The main thing nagging at her was that this was where they first slept together. Maybe that's not the right words. Made love, then. This was the first place they made love and sure, they had done that since she was turned. But this is where they gave each other that part of themselves, where they let the other really see them.

There was a sickness in the pit of Bella's stomach. She shouldn't get sick anymore so she knew it was nerves. Vampirism didn't cure nervous.

Edward found the last luggage and started walking towards her. She instantly changed her thoughts, hoping he wouldn't know she's afraid of this place for silly reasons. Putting on a smile, she said, "Got them all?"

"Yeah, I think so," Edward smiled at Bella. He held the bags evenly divided between his two arms. He caught her looking at him and misunderstood. "Don't worry. I can carry them."

"Oh," she nodded. "That's good."

Bella didn't correct him to tell him that she was really staring at him because it felt like the first time she was seeing him all over again. He looked so beautiful and he was all hers. Plus, her earlier worries had her thinking about seeing him naked again. That made her thoughts feel a little relaxed.

"You ready to go?"

Nodding, the husband and wife walked towards a cab. They instantly came to Edward. The driver got all the luggage in the trunk while Bella and Edward sat up front. The drive seemed short and they stopped at a dock. Bella thought it was a mistake at first but then Edward got out of the car and held out his hand for her to get out too. She followed, with no questions; she trusted Edward.

Edward paid the cab driver and he drove off. Edward picked up their bags and walked toward a little boat tied to the dock. Bella just watched as he got everything ready and waited. Once all their things were on the boat, he turned back to his wife. "Come on."

He held out his hand for her and was willing to get her on the boat. She took his hand and asked, "How far is it from here?"

They were both in the boat when he answered. "It's not that far," Edward smiled. "Just a little bit that way." He pointed in the direction of Isle Esme and she could make out a shape somewhere in the distance. He started the boat and began steering.

This time, Bella didn't stay seated and worrying about her human needs. She stood behind Edward and watched him steer. It made her smile that he knew his way by heart and by watching his hands move, she felt like she'd always be safe as long as the man attached to those hands were near her.

The ride seemed fast, faster than Bella expected. But she was much more surprised at how gorgeous the house was. It was exactly what you'd expect of a house on its own island. There was no lights on, just one outside. It was white and big. She didn't expect it to look that big.

Somehow without noticing she even took a step, Bella was out of the boat and her small heels were in the sand of Isle Esme. She slid them off and just stared.

Edward noticed when he had all the bags out of the boat. "So what do you think?"

"It's amazing," she whispered. Edward felt a smile creep on his face as he watched her admire the house.

He was beside her within seconds. "You're amazing," he whispered in her ear.

Bella wanted to turn and kiss him so badly when she felt his breath on her ear. She shivered slightly and pushed that feeling aside for the moment. "I want you to show me around."

"Okay," Edward nodded. He was unsure of whether or not to carry her inside again but ending up deciding against it. He wanted Bella to absorb everything and not be distracted by surprises. He grabbed the bags and opened the door, leaving them off there.

Bella walked around in awe. The place was a fantasy. The kitchen was huge and it connected with the living room. Edward was talking but she didn't hear a word. She just couldn't get over this house.

They reached the bedroom, the same white bedroom that stopped her in her tracks did it again this time. Edward watched her reaction and swallowed hard. He was as nervous as she was staring at the big bed.

"This is where we...?"

"Yes," Edward answered her. It was Bella's turn to swallow hard. "There's no pressure though. That's not why I brought you here."

Bella nodded. "I know." She took her eyes off the bed. "What else did we do here last time? I mean, we didn't only stay in the bedroom, did we?" She hoped not because then her question would seem awkward.

"No, we didn't," he chuckled, easing some of the tension. "We swam. Well, you swam. I scared the fish." She laughed with him. "We went on hikes, too. And you ate a lot of eggs. I remember the empty egg cartons kept piling up. Later I realized it must have been your pregnancy making you so hungry."

Bella smiled to make him feel better; his face had gone sad talking about the pregnancy. "I heard pregnant women are hungrier when carrying a baby then normally. I bet you thought I just really liked eggs."

"I did," he smiled, feeling better. Edward glanced out the big window and thought of a plan. "Do you want to go swimming with me? We swam when we first got here last time and I thought it'd be really nice for you."

"I'd like that," her smile beamed bigger. The two of them walked outside, holding hands, and walked to the water's edge. Edward looked nervous at first but he pulled his shirt over his head and started on his jeans.

Bella swallowed hard. Were they skinny dipping? She followed his lead but left some clothes on. Edward did the same. He walked into the water first and Bella was soon behind him. The water wasn't too deep and it felt cool though it didn't affect either of them.

Edward swam around her and waited to see what she'd do. Bella just pretended to ignore him and then splashed him. They were both splashing each other and he grabbed Bella to stop her from getting him anymore wet. She just kept laughing and when she finally calmed down, she felt herself breathing heavily. Edward leaned closer to her, kissing her.

It didn't take long for her to kiss him back. Before she realized she'd done it, her arms were wrapped around his neck. His were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Edward felt the deja vu instantly. The kiss deepened and deepened, them trying to get closer though they were already as close as possible.

Edward pulled away as soon as his brain started working right again. "No," he said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't want you to think that's why I brought you here. It's not."

"I know," she replied, arms still tightly around him. His were still around her, too, despite his words.

Edward sighed. "I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

Bella searched his eyes. She saw the wanting in them and was sure her eyes were a reflection of his. "What if I do want to?"

"I thought you were waiting for the right moment," he spoke in a low voice.

She answered in a braver voice than he did. "This feels right." He gives her a look as if to say more but she cuts him off. "I love you and I want to be close to you, emotionally and mentally."

Edward just nods as he lifts her into his arms and back towards the house. They reach the house in a matter of seconds, his super speed not fast enough for either of them. Forgetting the clothes on the beach, he laid Bella on the bed.

Bella swallowed hard and she saw Edward do the same. He crawled over her, looking into her face for any signs she didn't want to do this. He found none and leaned down toward her mouth, capturing her lips in his. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, pulling him closer to her. He hovered right on top of her and she could feel how much he wanted her. It wasn't enough for her.

They spent a few minutes just kissing and memorizing each other before going any further. When they finally shed every inch of clothing they had left on, both Bella and Edward felt free. As if this was how it was supposed to be - equal partners and in love.

Flashes went through Bella's mind as Edward kissed her neck, a familiar ache. His mouth found hers again and her hands gripped the ends of his hair, pulling his face toward her because no matter how close, it wasn't close enough.

His hands roamed all over her. She moaned in the pleasure of his hands, closing her eyes and letting herself relax. His hands made it back to hers and twined their fingers together. Bella's eyes opened and saw his hunger for her in his eyes. She knew it was more than when she was human and he wanted her blood. This was desire.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time of lying naked and kissing on the bed, they became one. Bella made noises she never heard herself make before, not even at the cottage when her and Edward were together like this. Probably because it wasn't like this. This was so much more.

Memories came into her mind - swollen lips, a bruise in the shape of his long fingers. She saw feathers and a image of herself in the mirror with those feathers in her hair. She gasped out loud. Edward thought it was because of what they were doing until she spoke. "I remember," she panted.

"What?" Edward's eyes opened, him still over her, still inside. "What do you remember?"

"Our wedding night," Bella felt like she would cry if it was possible. They separated and she felt a longing to Edward but knew there were other things that needed to happen now. "I remember some of our time here. The bruises, the feathers."

"Oh my God," Edward said, staring at his wife. "That's amazing, Bella. Is it only that night or is more coming?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I only got some of them when...you know. I guess it's this place, you and me here, maybe even doing that triggered something."

"Oh my God," he repeated. He was amazed that she remembered something. It may not be much to others but this was a lot to him. Edward knew how much she had wanted her memory back and he couldn't deny how he felt hearing her speak of something he never said to her.

Bella sat up and pulled the sheet over her. She felt exhausted for some reason. But Edward stared at her, as if thinking she'd say more. So she gave in and started in on all the details of their first night together. She remembered everything in detail and Edward smiled through the whole story, not interrupting and only speaking when she finished.

"I know it's not that much," Bella said in a sad voice. "I bet you wish I remembered more and I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Stop," Edward said in a serious tone. "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because this," he said, putting both hands on either side of her face, "means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me. I don't care if you only remembered we met on a sunny day. What you just told me, it is much. It means a lot."

Bella smiled and Edward leaned forward and gave her a short kiss on the mouth. She felt her yearning for him start all over again and was aware of how they were both still very much naked.

"So..." she started, "can we do that again?"

Edward beamed and they continued right where they left off.

**A/N: So what did you think? Worth the wait or terribly bad? Leave me a review :) **

**And as much as I love this story and all the amazing feedback I'm getting on it, there will only be one or two more chapters and even an epilogue. I know, I'm sad too but trust me on this and I hope my readers like where the story leads. And maybe even any future writing I do? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Aahhhhh! Finally! I have not written in two months! First, I couldn't plan the next chapter because I didn't want it to end and then Hurricane Sandy happened and I lost power for almost two weeks. And now I've just been so all over the place that I haven't been able to write. I hope you readers can forgive me and I'm going to give them a epic, big finale to them for waiting so patiently.**

**And I hope you guys saw Breaking Dawn Part Two. It was so amazing! It made me really proud to see the saga end that way, even if I never wanted it to end. The cast is amazing and I can't wait to see everything they get lead to in their futures.**

Esme hung up her cell phone and walked over to Carisle, wrapping her arms around him. "So how are the newlyweds?" He asked his wife as he turned to face her.

She nodded as she spoke. "They're good, quite good actually. Edward says they have big news for us when they come back tomorrow."

"I'd like to see them top the news from the last time they came back from a honeymoon," Emmett chuckled.

Esme looked over at her adopted son. "Emmett..."

Her warning tone didn't scare him. "I was just making a point. What can top a vampire baby? Really."

"Let's just be glad it's good news and not bad news," Carisle stepped in, trying to bring the previous peaceful nature back.

"Yes," Esme agreed. "I'm glad Bella and Edward got away, took some time for each other. Even if her memory's missing somethings at the moment, it must be good for them to have alone time."

Emmett snorted then mumbled. "I bet they're playing chess."

Esme and Carisle pretended not to hear that and kept the focus on happier thoughts. "What time will they be back tomorrow?"

"12:30 PM," the Cullen mother answered her husband. "We should have time to go get them if we leave at 11:30. I'm not letting these kids of ours speed through the roads."

Alice huffed in the distance. Then there was a quiet chuckle of Jasper's following the sound. They must have been back from their hunt.

The three of them laughed together. Emmett stared out the window though this time. Rose had taken Renesmee to hunt with her, Alice and Jasper. He saw his wife appear in the path to the house and carrying their niece, he smiled, forgetting all his jokes. He needed to find a way to get Rosalie a child.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bella laughed as she entered the kitchen. She had just been swimming with the fish and just as Edward said happened with him, they ran from her. She found it exhilarating to see the response she was given by things that she never scared before her change.

Edward was sitting in the kitchen when she entered, setting his cell phone down. Bella's old instincts kicked in. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, as if he didn't hear his wife walk in. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just talking to my parents."

"How are they?"

Bella walked over the Edward's seat and stood before him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "They're good."

"I wish you waited to talk to them," she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's been almost a week since we left. I don't think I've talked to them since."

"You'll see them tomorrow," he smiled.

"True," she replied back. Bella started looking all over the room and then back to Edward. Her thoughts became sad. "I don't wanna leave here."

"Me, either," he answered sadly. "But look at it this way. When we go back to Forks, our daughter will be waiting there. And you remember things now."

"Not that much," she mumbled.

Edward heard. "But it's something, isn't it? It's a good thing."

"I remember our honeymoon." Bella's voice rose just a bit. She backed away from Edward and walked to the living room area of the small house. "I don't think everyone will be so proud I remember sex." She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe, Emmett would."

"Look, they probably don't care what you remember," Edward followed Bella to the couch and faced her. "They'll just be happy you remember anything."

Bella groaned. "I wish my memory would fully come back already."

Edward out a reassuring arm around her and hugged her to him. "It will."

"What if it don't?"

He whispered into her ear. "Then I will love just the same, maybe even more."

Bella pulled her face away from her husband's and smiled at him. He smiled back instantly. "I love you, too."

"I didn't get to say -"

He was cut off so fast he couldn't catch his breath. It was a good thing he couldn't breathe. Edward kissed Bella back as instant as he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his back, begging him to be closer; he complied.

Edward lifted Bella up and wrapped her legs around his waist then brought her down on the couch below him. She grasped at the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it up and feeling the hard planes of his stomach. Bella ran her fingers over it, never getting used to him being real and that he was hers. He took a sharp breath, not wanting her to stop.

The kiss broke off for a second as Bella sat herself up and pulled Edward's t-shirt over his head. She bit her lip as he threw it on the floor. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then Edward crashed his lips back to hers.

Bella moaned, happy with the turn of events. She would never get used to this. As much as she wanted the rest of her memories back, she was glad to know that all the times they've been like this were in her mind again.

Edward placed his hands on both sides of her hips, fingering the fabric of her shirt this time. She smiled against his lips knowing what would happen next. He pulled her tank top over her head, staring at her as if it were the first time. She was as beautiful as the first time he saw her, maybe even more.

His hands went everywhere. They roamed over Bella's body over and over again. She closwed her eyes and relaxed. Edward has amazing hands. It figured since he also has the perfect body.

The kisses became deeper, leading into more. Bella's hands made her way to the top of Edward's jeans. She could almost feel it. He hands worked to get the button done and he pulled away from her then.

A million questions came through her mind. The main one wondered why he was stopping but they were silenced when she realized his next actions. Edward pushed his jeans out of the way and he was standing there in his unerwear. Bella swallowed hard, trying not to stare but it was hard not to when the sexiest man alive was standing right in front of her. If only People magazine had a vampire edition of that, Edward would win every single time.

Bella inched herself lower onto the couch. Edward looked at her questionably until he noticed her legs sticking up more. She was helping him undress her. He smirked a knowing smirk and undid her jeans now, pulling them off one leg at a time. Then he fell back onto the couch, smashing their lips together.

Between kisses, Edward smiled and whispered, "You know I kind of love you, Bella Cullen."

"Good," she grinned. "Because I kind of love you, too, Edward Cullen."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came too fast. Edward and Bella spent the entire rest of the afternoon on that couch. It was either making love or laughing. Edward told her stories about his family she didn't remember and even some new ones he never got to share yet. Bella was ready to set her second time on the island as her new favorite.

Edward dressed slowly, wondering where Bella's mind was most of the time. He tried to see her but couldn't. She was outside sitting on the beach as he dressed for the day. It was a hard time to not know what she was thinking about that moment so he tried to give her space instead just in case she wanted to be left alone.

When he was done, he packed their suitcases full of everything. Edward glanced out the window once more but didn't see Bella out there that time. If it was the last time, his thoughts would have rushed to her being in danger, maybe drowning like she almost did before. But now he heard her feet walk across the floor across from him as she moved closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, wrapping her arms around her. She looked so small when she did that, Edward thought. "I was just thinking of what it'd be like..when we go back. And maybe that I might not get all my memories back."

"Bella..."

The pain in his voice was obvious. She needed to tell him what she was feeling, though. She at least owed him that.

"Edward," she started, pulling her arms away from her side and staring into his eyes. "We have to face this. I might not get them back. Just because I got our honeymoon back, it doesn't mean they all will come back. I didn't want to believe that, especially not after last week. But nothing's happened since then. No other memories have returned. If they don't right after some return, then they might not at all."

Bella felt like crying. But she knew she couldn't, not anymore. And even if she could manage tears, she couldn't do it in front of Edward. He wouldn't see that pain because he might break if she did.

"Bella," Edward whispered in a soft voice, moving closer to his wife. "Even if you never get them back, it doesn't mean anything to me. You know that. It doesn't change us."

"But it does!" She shouted, stepping away. The beautiful memories of yesterday seemed like a lifetime ago. "I don't remember meeting you, Edward. Not our real first meeting. How do you feel about that? That your own wife had to be told how you met because she's missing something in her head? Or how about that I can't remember the first time you kissed me. I mean, you told me about it but I can't _feel_ it. I can't feel what I must have felt the first time you kissed me."

Edward tried to move closer again. He felt so helpless, not knowing what to do to help his wife. He reached out for her but she backed up. "Bella, I don't care about that."

"You don't?" Her voice didn't calm down or lower. She felt all the two weeks of stuck emotions boiling out. "You don't care that I gave your my wedding ring back or that I kept wearing my engagement ring because I didn't know it was my engagement ring. Or how about that I didn't want to wear your ring anymore but I kept that one because I didn't know the meaning behind it?"

"Stop that." His words sounded cold and lifeless. He felt like she was draining him, trying to hurt him.

'No." She spat the words out. "I have been keeping this inside and just because we had an amazing week, it doesn't make me forget that I can't remember so many things! It seems convinent that my memories cut off a little bit before I met you. What if my change made me regret it all? What if my mind blocked out our time together? Have you thought of that? What if I didn't chose you anymore, Edward?"

Bella crumpled to the ground, crying tearless sobs. She put her head into her hands and covered her face. She couldn't look at Edward. Not after that.

Edward was kneeling in front of her in less than a second. He whispered again. "Bella..."

"No," she whispered. She didn't deserve Edward. She knew it. "Can you just go? Please, Edward?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Bella," Edward said to her in the loudest voice he could manage at the moment. Even that wasn't very loud. "I _can't_."

She peeked at her husband through her fingers. "Why not?"

"Because," he started. "I met this girl, this amazing girl. And I fell in love with her. I didn't plan on it and I definitely wasn't looking for it but it happened. She happened. And she accpeted everything about me without hesitation. For some miracle, she loved me back. And I married her. We promised to love each other through sickness and in health, for better and for worse. And I'm not going to leave her ever. Especially not when she needs me the most."

Bella's head tilted up a little. "You mean that?"

"Yes," Edward answered and he smiled his crooked smile that Bella loved so much. She put her hands down and reached for his. He took them without a second thought.

"What about what I said?" she whispered, still unable to talk in normal volume. "Edward, I'm sorry. I know that must have hurt you. I am _so_ sorry."

"It's fine," he said but Bella could tell it wasn't. Edward's voice sounded tight.

"No, it's not," she looked up at his face this time. "Tell me. I can take it. I know I sound some horrible things in there. Tell me the truth."

"It's not...what you said, exactly." Edward didn't know how exactly the say what she was asking for. "It's...I thought about that before. What you said about if your memories got lost because you regretted choosing me? I was thinking that after you woke up. I thought maybe your common sense kicked in and told you to get out of there, leave while you can start fresh."

Bella's voice was as tiny as she felt when she answered. "What do you think now?"

He hesitated before speaking. There was no right words for things like this. "I think that I had it wrong. Because if you didn't choose me anymore, why would you be here? You could have left and never looked back. But instead, you got to know me again. You talked to me. And it wasn't just wanting to know the man you married. I could tell. You wanted to love me as much as I loved you."

Bella didn't answer. She looked at their hands twined together and tried to think of those few hours after she woke up, those first days. The only running she did from Edward was because she found out she was married at 18 and for 15 year old Bella's memory, that was big enough to run from on its own. The vampire part scared her less.

Edward watched as she thought. He watched as her eyes looked around, as they went into a trace into her thoughts. He hoped she took his words in and realized what she said didn't matter. What did was that she was here with him now and that whatever she chose before, if her memories went away in regret, she chose him now. That was what was important.

Her thoughts zoomed a mile a minute. It felt like ages passed since Edward last spoke. Bella connected how she watched the wedding video or stared at pictures in her mind as a girl who wanted to be with her husband even if she didn't remember him or their relationship. She remembered Alice trying to get her to talk to Edward and Jacob teasing her about the wedding video.

Most of it, she thought of their daughter. Renesmee was conceived out of love. That was true. She knew that. And looking at that little girl, you couldn't help but see Edward in her. If possible, she somehow loved her daughter even more for that. It eased her mind of anything when she thought about the love that brought her into existance.

The quiet's suspense was killing Edward. "You know, I have never wanted to know what you were thinking more than right now."

Bella's head turned to Edward. He was grinning a little bit. He knew she was going to be fine. She grinned back. "You're pretty cocky, huh?"

His smile grew even wider. "No, just lucky."

"How's that?"

"Because I have the most gorgeous and amazing wife in the world and we have this daughter who takes after her mother."

Bella laughed. It felt good to laugh right now. "Well, then I must be pretty lucky, too. Because I have this handsome, sexy husband who is perfect and understanding to my fits."

Edward took his hands out of hers and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and felt like home. She had been wrong before. This was where she was meant to be.

A few hours later, the two newlyweds got on a plane and headed for home. Bella relaxed her head on Edward and closed her eyes, pretending she could sleep one more time. She thought about what happened earlier and how Edward managed to calm her down and make her forget her doubts. She was glad he was her partner in life because she felt safe and comforted with him no matter what.

Esme greeted them the second she saw them. A huge smile erupted on her face and they walked right towards her. Carisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie each took their turns hugging Bella and Edward. Bella knew this was her family. This was where she needed to be. She lifted little Renesmee out of Rose's arms and hugged her as well.

Her thoughts were interruppted by a soft tapping on the shoulder. It was Carisle. She knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"This came for you this morning," he whispered as he handed her an envelope. Edward went frigid beside her. He must have heard Carisle's thoughts about the letter.

Bella flipped over to see who sent it and her blood ran cold. The letter was postmarked from Italy. That could only mean one thing.

_The Volturi._

She hurridly opened the letter. The red ink spilled from the page. She read over the words again and again, fear coursing through her. They wanted to see her. They were coming here.

_I can't wait to meet the newst member of the Cullen family in person_, it read. Signed by Aro himself. Edward felt the atmosphere around his wife change and reached for her though Alice and Esme were between the two of them.

Carisle gave her a reassuring hand on her back, trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. She needed to go there first if she wanted to keep her daughter safe.

It was her only choice.

**Worth the wait? Or not at all? One more chapter to go! What do you think will happen? What about the Volturi? What will they do? Stick around and I hope you like the story so far and I hope you like the conclusion :) **

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Little, Brown and Summit Ent. But most of all, Stephanie for bringing me into this amazing world and fandom in the first place and for making me remember how much I loved reading again. **

**P.S. I can't wait for The Host haha **

**xoxo**

**Missy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Last Chapter! *bawls* I really hope you guys like it. I spent so much time thinking about the ending and I spent so much more time then usual writing it. It's my longest chapter I have ever written and I feel really proud of it.**

**Enjoy 3**

Bella sighed heavily as she shut her suitcase. She'd gone over a million times what she needed for her visit to Italy and yet she still felt so unprepared. She really didn't know what she was getting herself into and she was scared.

Looking around the her and Edward's bedroom, she smiled slightly. It finally felt more like home here. Bella had only gained a few memories, that of their first honeymoon, so far and she was trying to be happy something came back to her. It had been worrying Bella since she woke up that none of it might return. Having even the smallest bit made her feel better.

But then she started thinking what she was about to do and her stomach dropped. Edward had told Bella about the Volturi before.

_"There's these vampires named the Volturi," Edward had said. "They're kind of the peacekeepers of our kind. And I went to them before because I had wanted to die but it's very hard for us to kill ourselves."_

Thinking about Edward going to them, to ask them to kill him caused Bella to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself, remembering that will never happen again. He believed the love of his life was dead but now that couldn't happen. She was one of his kind now.

At least that was what she kept telling herself. Believing she couldn't die now that she was a vampire was better than believing that going to see the Volturi and the chance they could kill her right there, without her family knowing. Without her daughter knowing. The thought caused another shiver inside her.

Then another part of that conversation came to Bella's mind.

_"Is she safe?"_

_"As long as Aro only knows your thoughts, he won't find out."_

As long as Aro only knows your thoughts. Your thoughts. Bella's. Not Edward or Alice's but Bella's. She had to face the unknown to keep her family safe.

xxxxxxxx

"Is there any way Bella doesn't have to go to Italy?" Edward whispered in a low voice, far away from his parents' home and his.

"I'm not sure," Alice blinked. She was trying to get visions of the future and find out what would happen when Aro sees Bella as a vampire for the first time. It was blurry and she could barely tell what she saw. "It comes out all fuzzy. I guess I won't know until she goes."

"That's not good enough," Edward calmy said but felt like screaming. He tried to compose himself, not wanting anyone with supernatural hearing in the area to hear him. "I need to know she'll be safe. This Bella's never met them."

"I know," Alice answered. "And I'm looking. Just because I can't see anything right now doesn't mean she'll be in any danger."

"But you don't know what Aro might do."

"Neither do you."

Edward turned around, not wanting to face his sister as he spoke. "Remember last time? Aro would have been happy to kill Bella just for the sake of killing her."

Alice sighed. "But that's only because she was human."

"Do you think that means he won't find another reason?" He argued. "Do you think he won't come up with some out-of-the-air excuse to come after our family?"

"I don't doubt that at all," she replied, her answers faltering because she knew Edward was right. "But he has no logical reason to. He'd know we know she's there. If anything happens to her...we could come after Aro and the rest of them."

Edward shrugged and turned back around. "Maybe he'd just come kill us all before we know she's gone. He could tell us, try to get me to fight and just erase every one of us."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Who's joking? It could happen."

"Edward." His pixie sister put both hands on his arms, steadying him to look her in the eye. "It is not going to happen. Bella will be fine. I'll be watching everything. If anything happened to her, anything at all, I would see it. We could go there right as it happens and they wouldn't have the chance to come to us first."

"But we still wouldn't be able to save Bella," he whispered. His voice sounded like it was about to break. "It'd be too late either way. And that's why I can't let her go."

"Edward, you have to," Alice pleaded. "Think about Renesmee. If Bella doesn't go, then the Volturi could come here. And they'll see her. And we'll all be dead anyway."

Edward's voice sounded more confident when he spoke again. "Then I'm going with her."

"And what if Aro knows you're there?"

"He won't," he answered. His voice was different. Positive. Sure. "I'll be somewhere he won't know. It's not like he can read my thoughts from a distance like I can his."

Alice breathed easier, glad Edward wasn't being so morbid anymore. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure of that part, yet," he said back. "But I know Bella isn't going without me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Esme got Bella's things together for the plane ride. She stuffed her passport and plane tickets in the purse Alice was letting Bella borrow. She had the same doubts as Edward but never spoke of them, hoping that if she kept them to herself, she wouldn't need to be so worried.

Carisle was in his office, working on cases like Bella's, hoping the pregnancy was something in their histories. He only found legends and myths, same as before. He needed something to give him a hint to any other half-human, half-vampire children out there. Renesmee's future had seemed like a big question mark without it.

Rosalie was feeding Renesmee some strained peas. Esme had tried to get her to eat some human baby food instead of blood all the time. Nessie didn't like too much of human food. She cringed the first time she sniffed any of it. But eventually, she gave in and tried the peas and now she loved them. It was the kind of thing Rose had always pictured. Sitting with an adorable baby on her lap, feeding her baby food. She just wished it had been possible for the baby to be her own.

Emmett watched Rosalie with Renesmee. He needed to find a way to give her a child. It was the thing his wife wanted more than anything in the world and he had no idea how to give to her. It was one of those moments where he'd give anything to help her. Rosalie smiled and laughed as her niece did, cleaning the peas off her face. She would be such a good mother, he thought to himself. But then he realized exactly what he could do.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jasper walked up the path to the cottage, sensing worried and sad feelings. There was fright in them too and he knew just who they'd be coming from. He turned the front doorknob, knowing she was alone. Bella heard his footsteps the second he walked inside the house. She reconized each member of the family's sounds and scents by now that she knew just which Cullen family member it was.

"I guess I'm that obvious with how I feel, huh?" Bella chuckled as she emerged from the bedroom. "I should have known you'd know."

Jasper laughed lightly with her. "I was just coming to see if you're all right."

"I'm fine," she answered. Her brother-in-law gave her a face that told her he knew she was lying. "Okay, I'm not. I don't really know what's expected of my reaction to meeting the Volturi or being the only one who can do this. I guess I'm more scared than anything."

"You don't have to be," he said to her calmly. "The Volturi only do harm if they've been harmed first. Or if the secret has been."

"Edward told me part of your history," Bella began, slowly, not knowing how much she should say. "That the Volturi saved you in a way. I know you respect them."

"I only know what I've seen," Jasper answered her. "I saw what they did with the vampires of the South but I've heard of the last time you went there. They wanted Alice. No amount of respect would let me allow them to take her."

"I feel the same about Edward," she whispered. "Jasper. What do I do? I don't remember them. Do I tell them that? What if they ask what happened?"

"You tell them parts of the truth," he cooly responded. "You tell them you got a disease and were dying, that Edward had turned you into one of us but somewhere in those few days, something else changed. Bits of your memory left and that you can't remember the last time you were there."

"If they don't believe me?"

"They'll believe you," Jasper answered just as sure as anything else he said. "They'll have to. You're not that good of a liar, Bella."

He smiled at the end and she smiled back, hoping that she could pull this off even if she was a bad liar. Maybe she'd just get that one lie out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Edward walked into the cottage. It was almost time for Bella to go and he wanted to pack some stuff for the trip. More specifically, his stuff. He took out the suitcase and threw some pairs of clothes in them and a few other things. He didn't need much as long as his family was all right.

xxxxxxxxx

Bella gathered all her things together, her luggage and her purse. Everyone was there, everyone but Edward. She began to wonder if what happened on Isle Esme changed his mind. Maybe what she said about possibly regretting him was why her memory altered got Edward thinking. Maybe he didn't want to be her husband anymore.

Before her doubts could led any further, Edward walked in the front door with a suitcase in hand. She gasped quietly but it was enough for him to hear. He looked at her, taking in her shock but all he saw was relief. That was a good sign.

The first voice to react to the suitcase was not the one Edward had expected. Or even Bella. "Edward, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie's face came out of the crowd their family made, not accusing but curious.

It was not Edward who answered but Bella. "He's coming with me."

Bella's voice was barely a whisper but everyone still heard her. Carisle and Esme both looked at her, the same expression on their face - that she knew he was going to come. And there was also hurt that flashed across Edward's mother face before she recovered.

Edward smiled at Bella. He knew she'd understand the second he walked in. Alice smiled at the two of them. "Edward, you can't go! Aro will read your mind!"

"Rose," he said, tearing his face away from his wife's to look at his sister. "I'm not meeting with Aro. Just wherever Bella goes, I go."

His face was back on Bella's within seconds after he stopped speaking. "So this is real? You're coming to Italy with me?"

"Yes," he kept smiling. "I can't let you go alone."

"Thank God," she breathed and dropped her bags and went straight to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know what I would have done without you there."

Esme looked worried. "Edward. Are you _sure_? Last time, Jane tried to kill you -"

"Mom," he held a hand up, wrapping the other arm around Bella as they separated. "I have to go. I know last time wasn't the best situation but I can't let Bella go up against them by herself."

"But she wouldn't be by herself," Emmett butt in. "Wasn't Carisle going with her?"

"I would never let anything happen to her, Edward," his father added. "You know that. Bella is a part of this family. She'll be safe."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Edward told him. He took a internal deep breath. "It's just I can't let her go somewhere dangerous without me right behind her. I'm sure you understand that."

Carisle looked at Esme. He knew he'd do the same thing if it was his wife in this sitation. "Yes, son, I understand."

Edward nodded. Bella looked between father and son, hoping this meant everything was fine and going to be fine.

"Okay," Carisle said after a few moments of silence. He heard Jacob's car pull into the driveway and turned to face his son and daughter-in-law. "Then I think it's time to go."

Everyone said good-bye to the three of them, Carisle kissed his wife and Bella and Edward both hugging their daughter tightly. This was her only chance, they had to remember that. It was what was going to keep her safe.

xxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for them to reach the airport. There wasn't many people standing outside but that meant little to the three vampires and the one werewolf. They knew the plane would be full. Jacob pulled to the front entrance and put the Rabbit in park. "I guess there is where you guys get off."

"Thank you, Jacob," Carisle said in a soothing voice.

"It was just a ride," he chuckled.

"No," the eldest Cullen answered. "It's not just that. Thank you for protecting our family. Before when the newborns came, you risked your family for mine. And when Bella was pregnant, you came to us and turned your back on them. You don't know what that means to all of us."

"Oh," Jacob said. "I loved Bella and you're important to her. I couldn't let anything happen to all of you." He paused then chuckled again. "Besides, I got to discover you aren't all that bad."

Carisle and Jacob shook hands. It seemed awkward due to the fact that they were sitting in the front seat of a car. But the four still got out of the car, Edward walked up to him first. He echoed his father's sentiment. "Thank you," he said.

Jacob understood this time. "You're welcome." The two men nodded at each other then shook hands too. Bella walked up to him last, head down until she was right in front of him. "Aww, Bells, come on. You'll be back."

"I know," she replied. "Just, this me isn't used to saying good-bye to you. So instead I'll just say 'see you soon', all right?"

He nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Bella leaned up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Edward remembered before how it was when Jacob hugged her and felt relief things were different now. "Take care of my little girl, Jacob."

They both pulled away and he moved a piece of hair from the side of her face. "You got it."

Bella nodded and walked away with her husband and father-in-law. She turned back around and waved after a few seconds but Jacob was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think it's going to all be okay?" Rosalie questioned Alice. "Do you see anything yet?"

"Calm down," Alice sighed. "They didn't even get on the plane yet. I can't see what happens when they get there yet."

"Nothing at all?"

"Rose!" She turned to her sister with a playful smile and aggravation at the same time. "If you push me, I definitely won't be seeing anything."

"Ok, fine," the blonde said as she pulled her hair to one side. "I'll stop pestering. But the second you see something -"

"I will let you know," Alice finished for her.

Esme sat in the other room listening to them. It felt as if Rosalie was doing her job for her. Her worry for her husband and children was all over and through her. Listening to them fight felt normal, at least. She just took an uneccesary deep breath and returned to the room with them, hoping her worry in their conversation had faded from her face.

xxxxxxxxx

The plane ride was long. Bella had never been on a plane as a vampire. Without the nap, it seemed as if there was nothing to do. Edward had whispered to her about joining the mile high club and she shivered, knowing that as much as she'd want to, she couldn't when she was so scared. He understood and told her if she changes her mind, she knew where he was.

And she did know. The three of them were sitting right in the back of the plane, first class. They had hoped the people there were so distracted by their own world that nothing would seem so different about them. Carisle was next to a window seat, curtain down and scrolling something in a notebook. Bella had glanced at it once. She thought she saw more theories about her memory on there. She never looked again.

Edward held her hand for the hours long ride, squeezing it whenever she exhaled. He took it as a sign of worry or stress since she didn't need to do that anymore. Everytime he did it, Bella looked at her husband, expecting him to be staring at her but he looked straight ahead. He probably didn't want her think he was worrying, too.

Bella wished she could sleep. She would give anything to concentrate on her dreams for even just a little bit before facing this reality. Her thoughts wandered to possibilities of the Volturi, what they were like. Would they be nice now that she was one of them? Would they be angry the Cullens have another family member?

The ideas were endless but nothing Bella wanted to consider. Anything she thought about or a road she could go down, they could all scare her even more. The last thing she needed was something that made her not want to do this.

She knew she had to. For all of her family, Charlie included, and for Renesmee. She would not let Aro find out about her and kill her. Her daughter would not be harmed.

Before she knew it, they reached Italy. Her mind was so random that time had actually went faster than she'd expected. Edward squeezed her hand again. This time when she looked at him, he was looking at her. A small smile played on his lips but there was something behind it. He was scared, too. Neither of them knew what could happen when she went in there.

The three of them stood up, Edward still holding Bella's hand. They waited for the people around them to go first and Carisle got their luggage down. They made their way out, each wearing a hat just in case there was a lot of sun. The day was cool but they wore them anyway. If they had learned anything about life, it's that things can change in a second.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jasper sat with Esme in the living room while the rest of them went to hunt. He had been sensing her feelings ever since the three of their family members walked out the door and he never had the chance to talk to her yet. Until now.

"You know," he started as soon as they were out of earshot. "I can tell exactly what you're feeling right now and yet you hide it from everyone else. Why is that?"

Esme sighed, looking at her son. "I didn't want everyone else know I'm thinking exactly what they're thinking. It might be a worse case of it, too."

"You can tell me about it, though."

"I know," she sighed and looked away from him. She didn't want to talk about it, though. She wanted to lock it up in a box inside her mind and protect her children and her family. If she couldn't stay strong for them, then who would?

"_Mom_."

Esme turned her head back to Jasper, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm trying to be strong for you."

"It's okay not to be," he answered her. "We just need you to be honest. As long as we have you with us, we're going to be fine."

She smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. "Thank you, sweetheart."

xxxxxxxx

Bella walked into the hotel room amazed. She was stunned at the gorgeous room. She had never seen anyplace like this. She walked around staring at everything in the room, in some kind of trace.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked her, putting their bags on the floor.

Bella spun around and smiled a huge smile. For just a moment, she forgot where they were and why they were there. "Yeah. I do. It's beautiful."

"It's a honeymoon suite," he explained. "I thought it'd be nice that even though this vacation isn't for us as a couple, that we could enjoy going to another country as a married couple."

"I don't think we're supposed to be here for that," she whispered. "But maybe we could find some time for it after we go see -" Edward chuckled. "What?"

"I didn't mean just for that," he answered his wife. "You have such a dirty mind."

"Well, maybe," she started and moved closer to him. "If you hadn't been the one who introduced me to what it is to have a dirty mind, then it wouldn't be like this."

Edward put both hands on each side of her waist. "You know that if you ever had wanted anyone else, I would have let you go. Nothing else mattered to me beside that you were happy."

"Then you also knew that there was no way I could be happy any other way then with you," she replied simply.

He kissed her lightly, lips lingering over hers. Both of them felt the connection there and pushed it aside. They both had something big to deal with it while they were here.

"I should go talk to Carisle," Edward said after a moment. He unwrapped himself from Bella and took a step back. "Ask him about our plan and when to go."

"I thought we were going tomorrow?"

Edward swallowed softly and spoke again. "I just want to make sure that's still the plan."

"Okay," Bella whispered. "I'll take a shower then. The hours on the plane made me feel off so I'll just go in real quick."

"Maybe not too quick," he said. "If you're still in there when I get back, maybe I'll help you."

"Maybe," a smirk crawled on Bella's face. Edward kissed her quick before he left and shut the door behind him.

Bella sighed and walked over to the suitcase, looking through her clothes in there. She picked out a tank top and a pair of jeans then walked into the bathroom, hoping the shower might take away some of her worries too.

xxxxxx

The hours seemed to go as fast as they did on the plane now that they were here. It was nighttime already and they had arrived in Italy in the afternoon. Everything was settled and they were going to the Volturi tomorrow morning. Aro didn't know they would be coming but he must have known they would be.

Bella laid down, praying for one more rest as she did on the plane. Her anxiety made her jumpy and she couldn't take it anymore. She was to go in there alone, Carisle waiting a block away. Edward would be with him and he would hear Aro's thoughts to know what is happening. Knowing they had a plan didn't make her feel any better though.

Edward closed the door behind him, coming out of his own shower. His hair shined and gleamed with little waterfalls on them and he had never looked more beautiful than that moment, Bella thought. He had no shirt on but was wearing loose pants and came to lay beside her on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he took her hand and played with her fingers.

"Tomorrow," she replied. "What I have to do." She glanced at their twined hands and stared at them when she spoke again. "What if I can't do it, Edward?"

"You can," he said without any doubt in his voice.

"But what if I can't?"

"Bella," he said, turning on his side and looking in his wife's eyes. "A long time ago, when we first met, I told you that you don't see yourself very clearly. And right now, I am going to tell you that again."

"Edward -"

"No," he cut her disagreement off. "You can do this. You just need to believe in yourself the way that I do, all right?"

"Okay," she whispered, still not agreeing.

"Bella."

"What?"

"I know you still don't believe me."

"About what?" she tried to sound innocent but Jasper was right. She was a bad liar and that caused a lump in her throat.

"You know what," he answered. "Bella, listen to me. You can do this. I know you think you can't but you have no reason to doubt yourself. You're much more braver then you give yourself credit for."

She laughed. "Why do I feel like you're only saying this because you're my husband?"

"Because that's not why I'm saying it," he answered. His voice didn't have the same humor as hers had. It had confidence and trust. Most of all, it had love. It was hard for Bella to doubt when Edward had that voice.

She smiled this time. "Thank you."

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing in the moment. Edward kissed her head. "Anytime."

xxxxxxxx

The next day came and it was almost time to go. Carisle was waiting for Bella in the hall. She stared at the bathroom mirror, thinking and rethinking what she would need to say to them. _You can do this_, she heard Edward's voice from last night in her head. She could trust Edward knew what he was saying and that she could talk to them. It was up to her, after all.

Edward peered into the room. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "I have to be."

"We don't have to do this," he reassured her. "We can find another way -"

"No," she stopped him. "We don't have time, Edward. Let's just do this."

Bella put her hand in his and they walked out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room and to Carisle. "How are you doing today, Bella?"

"I'm good," she forced a smile. "Just have this big thing to do, you know. Save my family, same old."

She tried to keep it light but both men knew there was more to it than that. Her father-in-law tried to assure her. "It will be fine."

She just nodded and they walked to the front entrance. They took a taxi as far as they could and walked the rest of the way. Edward kissed Bella quick before she went on her way alone and told her he loved her and how she can do it. Carisle wished her luck and said that she didn't need it.

Bella sighed as she took one last glance behind her. Both males were smiling at her, encouraging her. She looked forward and kept walking on her way. She passed the fountain in front of a doorway. Something clicked in her mind but she pushed it aside. She needed to concentrate on the task ahead.

A man was waiting in the doorway. "We weren't expecting you."

Bella swallowed and hoped the man didn't notice her hesitation. "I wanted to surprise Aro."

She had on the necklace that had been in a box from Aro as a wedding present. Alice had told her it would be a nice sign to Aro if she wore it there.

The man guided Bella down a large, dark hallway. There was a tunnel she had to go down and he made her go first. She was scared but closed her eyes as she jumped and it was over before she realized. The man fell back in step behind her as he brought her to even larger doors.

The doors opened and what was before Bella was a huge ballroom type of room. The ceilings were high and she studied them all as if some type of flash would come of the last time they were there. The room was empty besides three men sitting in what looked like thrones. Bella was surprised, she thought there would be more of them there.

"Ah, Demetri," the dark haired one in the middle throne spoke in a high lullaby voice. He was excited to see Bella. That must be Aro, she thought. "I see you've found us a guest here." His eyes traveled to Bella and stayed on her. "And how are you, Isabella?"

She swallowed and tried to speak in her most clear, loud voice. "I'm very well, Aro. Thank you for asking."

He didn't correct her so that was a good sign. "Of course. And I heard you and Edward have gotten married?"

"Yes," she nodded. "In August."

"I'm a little sad to know you didn't visit me sooner, Isabella," Aro said in a heartbroken voice. Bella knew he'd play with her in this way. "What could have taken you so long?"

"Newlyweds," she fibbed. "You know how they are."

He chuckled. "Yes, I do." He stared at her eyes, his red eyes widening with excitement when he finally noticed the color. "So you have finally joined the side of the immortal, I see."

The blond man on the other side of him tried to see her eyes better while the darker hair man on the other side just sat there, barely noticing people were talking right in front of him. "Yes," Bella swallowed again. She really hoped no one noticed how many times she did that. "Edward was the one to turn me. Not too long after the wedding, actually. We spent a few weeks on a honeymoon, though."

Bella smiled at the end, remembering her only memories with Edward before her change. Aro noticed. "That sounds very nice, Isabella." He looked around and landed on the one he called Demetri. "And you came alone? I'm sure your groom would not want you be in Italy by yourself."

"I am...alone," she lied and hoped he didn't see through it. "It's only supposed to be a short trip. Edward knows I can be okay."

Another lie. He didn't know since he worried as much about her as she did about him. She worried Aro would notice a falter in her voice, something to call her out on her lies. But his face stayed the same. "Are you sure he didn't follow you here? He seemed very concerned about you the last time he visited."

Bella took a deep breath. What was happening? Did he know Edward was here? But before she could tell herself she was crazy, a tall man walked out of another doorway and he was holding Edward. His hand was underneath Edward's neck and Edward was straining to look around. He saw where he was and the fear on Bella's face as soon as he looked in her direction.

"Edward," she whispered. The shock on her face must have told Aro he thought wrong and that Bella did not know he was there.

"Felix found him not too far from here," Aro explained. "As soon as Demetri saw you coming, I had my people go look around for anyone that might be with you. Carisle is with Jane and Alec. So, yes, we found him, too."

Aro's words went right past Bella. She couldn't see or hear anything but Edward. She knew this could happen. She needed to save him.

"We're not going to hurt him," Aro told Bella. "This is just to make sure you don't lie to us again, Isabella. Are you going to tell the truth now?"

Bella nodded, not being able to find words. Edward looked like he was struggling to stand upright. What did Felix do to him?

"Very well," he said. Aro walked over to Edward and placed his hand in his. Bella gasped. She knew exactly what he was doing. Aro was going to find out about Renesmee. She wanted to run to him, to stop him, to do anything but arms held her back. Demetri.

"Oh," Aro said as he scanned through Edward's memories. A frown appeared on his face and then he chuckled. What was he seeing? He looked over to Bella a few seconds after then let go of Edward's hand. He composed himself and turned to face her now. "You have a daughter. Isn't that the type of news someone might tell a friend?"

"You didn't ask," Bella's voice faltered. She wasn't lying but the panic was coming through.

"Oh, I suppose I didn't think to ask of something like that," he smiled at her. "Is that what you didn't want me to know about?"

"I was scared you'd think she was an immortal child and want to hurt her."

Aro nodded thoughtfully. "You could have told me what she was and I would have believed you." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "Is she here? Maybe back at the hotel?"

"You saw my husband's thoughts," Bella spoke louder. "You'd know if she was there."

"Yes," he agreed. "I suppose I would. But I was asking you."

"No," Bella looked him right in the eyes. "She's not here."

"Very good!" Aro smiled. "That was a good job telling me the truth."

Despite his upbeat voice, he motioned his fingers to another door. In walked Carisle and behind him was two blondes, a male and a female. She assumed they were Jane and Alec.

Bella's panic rose. "What's going on? I thought you weren't going to hurt them."

"Oh, we won't," Aro answered. "But this a little test."

"A test?"

"Yes," he nodded. "To make sure you behave."

She swallowed. What else was there to do? Now both Edward and Carisle were going to get hurt because of her. She knew this was a mistake to come here. Bella wished to take it back for anything. She just wanted to be home with her family more than anything right now.

Aro smiled again. "What happened the last time you were here?"

"Um..." Bella stammered. She didn't know much about it. "You wanted to kill me."

"Wrong."

In that second, two things happened. Felix let go of Edward and Jane turned her gaze on him. Before Edward could take a step, he was screaming in pain and crouched to the ground.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. Demetri held her back as Edward sank lower and Jane's smile grew more sinister. Bella turned to Aro. "What are you doing to him?! I told the truth!"

"No," he calmly answered. "The truth was that I was going to turn you into one of us and take the three of you to live here." She sank to the ground too as if if could help her comfort Edward. "I would have also accepted that you do not remember it."

Edward risked a glance in his wife's direction. His face was full of pain and the second her eyes met his, he made a sound of more pain. Bella couldn't take it anymore. But before she realized what was happening, flashes came before her eyes. They were fast and there were many of them coming all at once. Bella closed her eyes, trying to read each and every one.

Carisle wanted to come to either of his children but Alec held him back. He was much stronger than he looked, the eldest thought. He needed to comfort both of them.

Edward saw Bella on the ground with her closed eyes. He instantly thought Jane had done something to her, that somehow this time her powers had worked on her. He began to crawl towards his wife and Aro told Jane to stop. He was just as curious as Edward as to what was happening with Bella.

When Edward had finally reached Bella, Demetri backed up a step. He put his hands on his wife's face. "Bella. Bella, what's wrong? Bella!"

His voice was more panicked then she had ever heard. Bella's eyes shot open and he sighed in relief. "Oh, Bella. Thank God."

Her voice sounded low and almost dream-like. "I thought you didn't believe in God when it comes to us."

"What?" He was surprised that was the first thing she said. He didn't remember telling her that these past few weeks. Maybe Alice had. He hugged her to him and her limp arms tried to wrap around him. Aro watched them expectantly.

"You sound sad," she whispered. "Like at the ballet studio. You're reminding me of that right now."

He pulled out of the hug and held her face in his hands. "You know what I sounded like at the ballet studio?"

"Of course I do," Bella answered. Her voice was becoming stronger. "How could I ever forget anything about you?"

Edward sighed in even bigger relief this time and hugged her again. "Your memory - it's back?"

Bella paused. The last few weeks surfacing to her mind as he asked of her memory. "I think so. I remember all these things now. When we met, the first time I saw you, just everything. Your hands were so cold."

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "What happened? You were down on the ground and then -"

"I think you two have had enough time now," Aro interrupted the newlyweds. "Felix."

Felix walked up to them and pulled Edward apart from Bella, off of the ground and back to where they were previously standing. Demetri was back one step and pulled Bella off of the ground too.

"So you remember again?" Aro asked pleasantly, like he wasn't just asking someone to hurt her husband. "How nice."

"I don't know what just happened," she said. It was sort of a lie but she didn't want to share her revelations with anyone but Edward. At least not the first time she says it out loud.

"Does this mean you remember the last time you were here?"

"Yes," she said. Demetri was hurting her arm holding it that tight and she tried to not make it show. "I remember everything now."

"Does that mean you'll reconsider joining us here?"

"Thank you very much for the offer," she answered. "But I think I'd like to go home. Italy isn't my type of home, you see."

"Is there anything I can to change your mind?" Aro looked at Jane as he said that, as if he'd ask her to unleash her power on Edward again to get what he wanted.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think there is."

Aro frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Bella smiled. "Do you think we can just go home now? I'd really like to just relax now."

"Well, of course!" Aro chuckled. "You may all leave." He instructed Alec, Felix and Demetri to let go of Carisle, Edward and Bella. They all did and looked at each other, wondering if it was a trap. "You are all you for coming."

Demetri walked them out of the big room out a back entrance. As soon as they were outside, Edward hugged Bella tightly. "I was so worried about you," she whispered. "When you were on the ground -"

"I'm okay," he looked at his father across from him. "We're all okay."

"Okay," Carisle cut in. "Let's just get home before they decide they made a mistake letting us go."

Edward agreed. "Sounds good to me."

xxxxxx

Alice paced and paced. Her visions kept changing. At first, Jane was about to kill Edward. Then Felix was fighting with him. It was all a jumble of a mess. Jasper had tried to comfort her but it wasn't working with her visions being so unsure.

The door downstairs opened and she heard a gasp. It was Esme. Alice raced down the stairs to see Bella, Edward and Carisle walking in. Suitcases were in hand, too. Esme rushed to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter than ever. Alice raced to hug Bella and Edward.

"Are you guys okay?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, holding a sleeping Renesmee. Emmett was behind her.

"Yes," Edward answered. "Bella was incredible."

She looked at him, annoyed. "No, I wasn't. I was horrible."

Alice let them go and stood next to Jasper. Esme curled beside Carisle. "Do you want to tell them or me?"

Emmett wondered. "Tell us what?"

Edward looked at Bella, an expectant smile on his face. "Well?"

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked her children.

"No," Bella answered. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. It's better than fine, actually." She took a deep breath and looked at the waiting eyes. "I got my memory back."

Rosalie was shocked. "All of it?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "All of it."

"Oh My God," Esme whispered. "This is fantastic news, honey."

"I know," Bella beamed. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Renesmee was waiting up and Bella reached for her, an instant. Rosalie passed her daughter over. "It just happened. I don't know, it must be Italy."

Alice smiled. She knew but wanted Bella surprise everyone. She whispered a 'you're welcome' without getting the 'thank you' first. Bella laughed.

"I will tell you all about it tomorrow," she said. "But now, I think we need to just go home and relax."

Edward agreed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They turned to leave but Emmett stopped them. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I have an announcement to make," he spoke louder. "A few days I met with this adoption agency that lets any loving parents adopt. They don't care about your age or anything like that. And today, they called me. They want to meet with me and Rose tomorrow at 10 a.m., first thing."

Rosalie formed a huge smile. "Seriously?" Her husband nodded and she jumped up and hugged him. She placed a bunch of kisses on his face.

"I think, at that," Edward chuckled, "we are going to get going."

"I think we all should then," Jasper joked.

Everyone said their good-byes and Bella and Edward walked to their cottage, daughter in tow. After they tucked her in, they sat on the couch. "I have to ask," he started. "What triggered your memory? I mean, that wasn't a happy moment."

"But it was a powerful one," Bella answered. "See, the last time we were there, I thought how that moment felt to me. Seeing you in pain, on the ground because of Jane. That was my strongest memory of my time with you. I never wanted something like that to happen again and seeing it happen again, it triggered it back."

"Then I'm happy it happened," he said. It was serious.

"I thought you didn't care whether or not I had my memory back?"

"I didn't," he replied. "I still don't. But I can't help but feel happy that it came back, either."

"I remember falling in love with you now," she sighed and closed her eyes. "I remember everything."

"And we have forever," Edward reminded her, "to make even more memories now."

"Yes, we do," she kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned her head on him.

"Do you think you might want to go celebrate?" he whispered in her ear.

Bella turned to face him and smiled."Race you."

She was off the couch faster than he was but he caught her and lifted her off the ground. She laughed and he carried her into their bedroom.


End file.
